Veo en ti la luz
by Natubis
Summary: Po no se anima a decirle a Tigresa lo que siente por ella. Podrá superar el temor a ser rechazado?. Tigresa que siente por él? contiene tambien GrullaXvibora.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIS A TODOS! QUE EMOCION! MI PRIMERA HISTORIA... **

**emmm que se dice? AH! ya me acordé... los personajes pertenecen a dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto bla bla bla bla.. y esas cosas.. **

**yo realmente nunca pensé que escribiría una historia pero queria devolver algo a todos aquellos que me hicieron reir hasta casi mearme (es veridico) o hacerme llorar de tristeza o hacerme revolver el estomago del nerviosismo jajaja (de seguro deben pensar "esta chica está loca"). y SI! soy una loca fanatica de kung fu panda, sobre todo de Po. LO AMO! y mi favorita Tigresa!. **

**bueno ya se! mucho bla bla bla.. ahorita vamos con la historia.. pero antes quiero aclarar que me siento un poquitin nerviosa con esto. bueno, bueno ESTOY NERVIOSISIMA Y EMOCIONADA (por ser mi primera vez :p jeje). Asi que les pido paciencia y cariño a esta chica. y que dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, consejos, o para mandarme saludos, o bueno, esas cosas. **

**HE AQUI LA HISTORIA...emm supongo que tengo que poner un titulo (no lo habia pensado :p)bueno... aqui va...**

* * *

><p><strong> HERMOSAS DUDAS ..(suena bien? :p)<strong>

Ya amanecía en el valle de la paz y los suaves rayos del sol se veían desde el horizonte pintando el lugar remarcando su belleza.

Todos aun seguían durmiendo menos Po que se había despertado varias veces la noche anterior con mil preocupaciones en la cabeza. Bueno, solo uno: Tigresa. El seria capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos? Se dirigió a la cocina a ver si podía tranquilizarse un poco. En el camino escucho unos sonidos que le llamaron la atención. Fue hasta ese lugar y se encontró a tigresa en el jardín tirando puños y patadas al aire peleando con un enemigo imaginario.

El corazón del guerrero se aceleraba rápidamente viendo a la hermosa guerrera entrenando con golpes tan fuertes, a la vez elegantes y los rayos naranjas del sol la hacían lucir como un ángel.

"rayos! Ella se ve tan preciosa, tan perfecta, tan bárbara!" pensaba Po.

En un movimiento erróneo tigresa resbalo y cayó de bruces al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

-tigresa!-grito Po corriendo a su lado totalmente preocupado.

-Po, que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-eeeem no podía dormir bien, así que fui a la cocina a buscar un refrigerio y los ruidos me trajeron acá, y tu?- dijo Po.

-Solo estaba precalentando un poco para el entrenamiento de hoy. Últimamente mi rendimiento ha bajado un poco-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero el golpe la dejo aturdida y mareada que casi se cae de nuevo. Pero esta vez Po la agarro de la cintura para evitarlo.

" otra vez?" pensó tigresa mientras sentía el brazo de Po sujetándola, dándole una extraña sensación de calidez , algo dulce que no quería dejar de sentir." que es este sentimiento?" se preguntaba a si misma.

-te encuentras bien tigresa?- pregunto Po haciendo reaccionar a tigresa.

- si, el golpe me dejo aturdida, eso es todo.- dijo rápidamente mientras sentía que Po la atraía mas contra su cuerpo, poniéndola nerviosa y la levanto al estilo de novia.

- Po . Que haces?- dijo algo avergonzada.

- no quiero que te lastimes. Te llevare a la cocina para revisar el golpe que te diste -dijo Po tranquilamente, estaba preocupado por ella, pero en su interior sabia que lo que mas deseaba era poder sentir su calor cerca de él. Si el pudiera la encadenaría a el para poder tenerla siempre a su lado para protegerla y cuidarla. Pero como no podía por que era una tontería se conformó con aprovecharse un poco de la situación y se la llevo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Increíblemente ella no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Podía sentir ese extraño calor ruborizando sus mejillas , esa extraña sensación que la lleva tener dudas y bajar el nivel de su formación.

"que me pasa?" tigresa no podía entenderlo nunca le había pasado algo así, toda su vida fue la preocupación de su formación, pero después el llego al palacio de jade, unificando aun mas al grupo, haciendo sonreír a su padre , incluso a ella, sonreía mas que nunca y sentía una sensación de paz al tenerlo cerca, pero en las ultimas semanas se sentía diferente, se sentía nerviosa solo de verlo y sentía una inmensa felicidad el solo oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Ese pensamiento pasó otra vez por su cabeza "será amor?" se preguntó a si misma.

- quieres arroz?- pregunto inocentemente Po.

- que?- dijo tigresa confundida

- no fue eso lo que dijiste?-dijo Po asustándola. Acaso había hablado alto? se preguntaba tigresa.

- si! eh, se me antojo. Últimamente solo has cocinado sopa de fideos y se me antojaba algo mas seco- dijo tigresa antes de que Po sospeche algo.

- tigresa te pasa algo? has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente- preguntó Po- cualquier cosa sabes que siempre puedes decirme -

- nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte - dijo seriamente pero amable.

- pues bien! entonces para el almuerzo preparare arroz con azafrán especialmente para ti- ante estas palabras tigresa se sonrojó y solo atinó a decir: - gracias-

Ya en la cocina Po le reviso la cabeza a tigresa y noto un chichón marcado. No era nada grave pero se notaba que le dolía. Entonces Po fue a buscar hielo para bajar la hinchazón. Tigresa solo le observaba seriamente en la cabeza negaba rotundamente ese sentimiento.

"que me esta pasando? me niego a estar enamorada. Eso no puede ser. Pero entonces que es?" se pregunto. Solo le quedaba una solución. Lo consultaría con alguien confiable. Víbora.

Ya después de estar un rato charlando sobre múltiples cosas. Decidieron irse un par de horas más hasta que sonara el gong.

En la cocina durante el desayuno tigresa entró viendo a todos reunidos

- buenos días- dijo tigresa.

-buenos días tigresa - respondieron todos.

- chicos ya tengo el desafío de la semana!- exclamo mantis

-de que se trata? - pregunto mono emocionado.

- chicos ya deberían dejar esos juegos- reprendió la maestra víbora.- no recuerdan como terminaron la semana pasada?-

Tigresa se puso muy seria y a todos se les erizaron los pelos...

* * *

><p><strong>HE AQUÍ MI PRIMER CAPITULO. YA TENGO CASI TERMINADO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.. ME FALTA HACER ALGUNAS REVISIONES SOBRE ERRO..., PERDON, QUIERO DECIR HORRORES ORTOGRÁ :P.<strong>

**SINCERAMENTE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD NO SE SI ESTE CAPITULO FUE DEMASIADO LAAAAARGO O DEMASIADO CORTIIIIITO, PERO BUENO, ESO YA LO IRE REGULANDO CON EL TIEMPO.**

**PERO BUENO, CONTAME QUE TE PARECIÓ. DEJAME TU COMENTARIO AUNQUE SEAN TOMATAZOS O BALDAZOS DE AGUA (COMO EN LOS CARNAVALES XD). **


	2. Sucesos de la semana pasada

**HOLIS! YO DE VUELTA.. SUBÍ MI PRIMER CAPITULO HACE UNA HORA Y NO PARO DE FIJARME SI ALGUIEN DEJO ALGUN COMENTARIO. QUE ME PASA? SI SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA! JEJEJE ES QUE TOY MEDIO LOQUIS... PERO BUENO. ACA DEJO MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

En la cocina durante el desayuno tigresa entró viendo a todos reunidos

- buenos días- dijo tigresa.

-buenos días tigresa - respondieron todos.

- chicos ya tengo el desafío de la semana!- exclamo mantis

-de que se trata? - pregunto mono emocionado.

- chicos ya deberían dejar esos juegos- reprendió la maestra víbora.- no recuerdan como terminaron la semana pasada?

Tigresa se puso muy seria y a todos se les erizaron los pelos...

* * *

><p><strong>SUCESOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA...<strong>

Flashback

-Se les ocurre algo para esta semana?- pregunto Po curioso.

-Nada aÚn - respondió grulla

-Sinceramente esto empieza aburrirme- dijo mono resignado apoyando su rostro contra sus manos en muestra de aburrimiento.

- el juego no tiene nada de malo!- se quejó Mantis- lo que pasa es que todos son unos cobardes !-

-como!-eso es mentira- yo no soy ningún cobarde- se quejaron los chicos mirando enojados a mantis

-El juego no funciona por que no aceptan verdaderos desafíos. Los desafíos deben ser difíciles y a la vez arriesgados. Sinceramente fue una tontería aceptar como desafío conseguir un beso de víbora. Nos termino besuqueando a todos ya sea en la mejilla o en la frente.-

-oye! que insinúas? Que víbora es fácil o algo así?- pregunto muy enojado grulla con una mirada fría a mantis.

-no, solo que ella es muy maternal. Hasta nos terminó cantando una canción!- dijo serio mantis

-Entonces que clase de desafíos propones? - pregunto mono.

-mmm... algo osado y difícil como mmmm... como conseguir algo de tigresa quizás un "te quiero" de tigresa o un abrazo de tigresa o incluso un beso aunque sea inocente o conseguir que llegue a cantar algo o...

-Momento! momento! por que siempre con tigresa? eso es injusto para ella - se quejó po.

-porque ella verdaderamente es peligrosa. Ella es un verdadero desafío.-afirmó mantis-

-oigan, pero po ya consiguió un abrazo de tigresa recuerdan? En la ciudad de Gongmen- recordó grulla.

-si, pero dudo que eso se vuelva a suceder- esto comentario de mantis desánimo un poco a Po.

-Además Mantis, creo que es imposible que tigresa le de un "te quiero", un abrazo o incluso un beso a alguien y que llegue a cantar algo, mucho menos.- afirmó grulla.- eso no lo veremos en la vida!-

-lo tengo! quien logre conseguir el diario intimo de tigresa será nombrado el valiente de esta semana y se llevará de mi 50 galletas especiales de almendras con nueces y miel recién horneadas super extragrandes, además de mantener limpia su habitación durante una semana- dijo Mono.

-buena idea - dijo Mantis- entonces para el ganador yo aportaré un masaje renovador diario incluyendo masaje de pies-

-yo seré su cocinero personal por una semana a cualquier hora o momento del día, el plato que pida- aseguró Po.

-Entonces yo lavaré toda su ropa por una semana- aceptó grulla.

Y así comenzaron su apuesta...

En la noche Mono vió su oportunidad cuando Tigresa se fue a duchar. Entró a su cuarto a oscuras sigilosamente y empezó a revisar en los cajones de su armario.

- no encontrarás nada ahí-dijo una voz muy seria

A Mono casi le da un infarto de solo pensar que lo habían descubierto. Se dió la vuelta y no vió nada.

-pssss…. Acá abajo- mono respiro de alivio al ver que era mantis- ahí no hay nada solo ropa interior ...como la que tienes en la mano.-

-eh?- mono se fijo que sostenía unas pantaletas de color rojo con un símbolo en forma de dragón de color negro de tela fina y se sintió ruborizarse al tocar una prenda de niña.

-ay que admitir que tigresa tiene buen gusto para la ropa interior- dijo Mono todo rojo

-si, a mi también me sorprendió -dijo grulla buscando en un estante que se encontraba en lo alto que no se lo veía.

-Yo igual. Incluso salí al pasillo para verificar que fuera el cuarto de tigresa.- aseguró mantis

-y Po no se encuentra acá ?- pregunto Mono buscándolo.

-no. dijo que iba a encontrar un método mas seguro -afirmó mantis

-acá no hay nada! Solo shuriken, kunais, dagas y otras armas- dijo frustrado grulla.

De pronto se escucho un Crick proveniente de la puerta y todos quedaron paralizados. Tigresa entró a su cuarto por que se le había olvidado una toalla y para su sorpresa vió a mono con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Mono que estas haciendo tu aquí?- preguntó muy enfadada la maestra tigresa mientras mantis se escondía lo mejor que podía en una zapatilla que estaba ahí cerca y grulla se pegaba lo mas que podía contra la pared agradeciendo eternamente la oscuridad de la habitación.

- yo solo...- no le salían las palabras, pero de pronto tigresa noto la prenda que llevaba en sus manos. Haciéndola poner en honor a su titulo…. Furiosa!

Mono al darse cuenta de ello se llevo las manos atrás intentando ocultar lo que tenia.

-Tigresa no es lo que piensas - dijo desesperado y asustado mono.

-Usted es un pervertido! - grito tigresa intentando golpear a mono, pero este lo esquivó y se fue corriendo intentando escapar de los golpes que seguramente le dolerían. Y así empezó la persecución.

Tigresa lo siguió corriendo por el jardín mientras Shifu que pasaba por ahí notó la escena y observó silencioso Mono velozmente se trepó al techo del palacio creyendo que la había despistado. Para su sorpresa Tigresa estaba detrás de él y en un movimiento lo derribo con una llave y empezó a amarrar sus manos y pies con una soga gruesa. Decidió llevarlo a lo más alto del palacio y colgarlo allí.

-Tigresa espera! aunque sea mono me da miedo las alturas- suplicó Mono.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de comportarte como un pervertido! te quedarás aquí toda la noche a ver si aprendes a ser mas respetuoso con las mujeres - y dicho esto Tigresa le amordazó para que no pudiera pedir ayuda.

El maestro Shifu que vió toda la escena se sorprendió de ver la rapidez con la que había actuado tigresa, muy sigilosa y silenciosa "verdaderamente esta progresando en su entrenamiento" pensó el maestro Shifu y se fue a meditar.

EN LA COCINA…..

Po se encontraba conversando con la maestra víbora mientras cocinaba. Él estaba seguro de que el diario de tigresa se encontraba bien oculto en un lugar muy poco visible y seguramente bajo llave también. Recordaba como Tigresa siempre había tratado a su diario como un tesoro y escribía en él a ocultas cuidando cualquier mirada entrometida. Y si quería conseguir alguna pista del rastro del dichoso diario tendría que empezar por intentar sacar información de alguien que podría llegar a saber su ubicación.

-oye víbora, sabes emmm … yo quería preguntarte si tu por casualidad conoces donde tiene escondido tigresa su … emm su…- Po empezaba a dudar.

- su diario?- termino víbora por él .

- no… yo no dije eso.. emm yo solo buscaba emm …- Po se quedó sin palabras.

-Po. A que están jugando?- pregunto víbora un poco seria.

-Eh? No se a que te refieres – dijo inocentemente Po con la mejor sonrisa fingida.

-Po. Tú no sabes mentir. Se nota. Además los demás me preguntaron lo mismo en la tarde. Para que lo quieren?- pregunto víbora con una mirada enojada.

-Que . nah! – Po tenía que inventarse una excusa y rápido- mira, no es lo que piensas. Yo solo quería saber donde Tigresa esconde sus cosas importantes solo….para saber-

-Solo para saber?- dudo víbora. Po sabía que si quería sonar convincente debía decirlo con una verdad combinada para que fuera creíble

-Pues si, solo para saber. Yo también tengo cosas importantes que mono y mantis me quisieron sacar y son muy personales. – Dijo fastidiado- solo quería el ejemplo de un buen escondite y que mejor ejemplo que el de Tigresa.- esta vez hasta Po se había sorprendido de lo real que sonó todo eso, y es que de verdad mono y mantis habían esculcado en sus cosas.

-Bueno, y que cosas te quisieron sacar?-pregunto curiosa víbora.

-Me querían sacar cosas muy personales y muy intimas que yo tengo guardada en una cajita marrón. Están locos!- víbora no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario- de que te ríes?- pregunto con fastidio.

-no te enojes amigo. Dime esas cosa importantes que tu tienes guardadas en esa cajita tiene algo que ver con Tigresa?-preguntó víbora con una sonrisa picara.

- eh?. No!- grito Po.

La maestra víbora se rió aún mas fuerte –ya ves que si tenia que ver con ella. Po no tienes porque avergonzarte de lo que tu sientes por Tigresa. Eso se nota fácilmente, eres muy transparente como para poder ocultar algo tan grande. Pero tú nunca le dijiste lo que sientes por ella. Estoy en lo correcto?- Po resignado solo atino asentir con la cabeza. –pero Po. Deberías decírselo de una vez. Dime que pasaría si llegara alguien nuevo a la vida de tigresa y la pretendiera igual que tu?- preguntó víbora mientras el rostro de Po formaba una mirada seria. Muy seria.-sé que tigresa es muy cerrada en ese aspecto pero cualquier cosa puede pasar, y al menos habrás tenido el valor de haberlo intentado que a lamentarte toda la vida preguntándote que hubiera pasado si tu te hubieras confesado.- hubo un momento de silencio - Po , yo sé que tigresa siente algo muy especial por ti. No puedo asegurarte que es, pero puedo decirte que si te quiere mucho. Basta con mirarlos juntos para darse cuenta. Todo el tiempo te sonríe, siempre que necesitas ayuda, no lo duda un momento, y siempre te anda protegiendo de los castigos de Shifu.- víbora se volteo a ver a Po que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja escuchando atentamente.

-pero, si lo que siente por mi solo es amistad?-pregunto un poco desanimado Po.

- y si no lo es? Tú no lo sabes y yo pienso que deberías averiguarlo- le animó víbora.

- y si me golpea? O peor. Si se ríe de mi?-

- y si te abraza , te acaricia, e incluso te besa?. – Preguntó con una sonrisa víbora.- todo puede pasar. -

-mmm no lose. De hecho lo creo poco probable... Tendré que pensarlo, pero gracias.- hubo un momento de silencio - Y dime por que tu no le cuentas lo que sientes a grulla?- preguntó Po

-Que?- dijo casi gritando ruborizándose completamente al instante

-Vamos víbora! No soy el único transparente-dijo a víbora guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo… no lo se. Lo he intentado, pero siempre y cada una de las veces algo nos interrumpe o en el ultimo momento me echó para atrás – dijo resignada víbora.

-Desde hace cuanto que lo intentas?- pregunto curioso Po.

-Emmm desde hace un tiempo largo ya. No se exactamente- contestó con un pequeño suspiro

-y no estas cansada de fracasar?- preguntó Po haciendo abrir los ojos a la maestra víbora frente a esa verdad – deberías animarte o nunca averiguarás lo que él siente por ti-. Le animó Po utilizando sus mismas palabras haciendo sonreir a la maestra.

-Gracias Po- dijo víbora.

-Bueno… ahora podrías decirme donde guarda Tigresa sus cosas importantes?-

-Claro- respondió víbora.

Después de unos momentos Grulla y Mantis entraron a la cocina.

-Chicos que les pasó?- pregunto víbora preocupada, sobretodo por Grulla.

-Yo vi al mismísimo demonio!- dijo alterado Grulla con una mano en el corazón intentando tranquilizarse para que no le de un infarto.

-Yo pude ver toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos en un segundo y luego vi una luz al final del túnel- dijo exagerando mantis echado sobre la mesa y con el brazo apoyado en su frente.

-Chicos están exagerando!- replicó la maestra.

En ese instante apareció tigresa con una expresión fría que podía congelar cualquier alma, sobretodo la de dos maestros que habían entrado a su habitación. Los maestros se paralizaron de los nervios y tomaron sus lugares en silencio y víbora ya empezaba a sospechar.

Po se dió cuenta del mal humor de tigresa y empezó a servirles los platos a todos y por último a tigresa, acercándose a ella para decirle en el oído "te ves mas bonita cuando sonries". En tigresa apareció otra vez esa sensación cálida y hermosa que no podía describir. Ella sonrió solo para él y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Los demás centrados en su comida y en evitar la mirada de Tigresa no se dieron cuenta de la situación, menos Víbora quien había visto todo y sonrió también.

-Oigan. Alguien sabe donde esta mono?-pregunto Po mirando a todos lados.

-Creo que se fue a descansar más temprano- respondió tigresa indiferentemente pero nadie en la cocina se lo había creido.

El resto de la cena transcurrió normalmente, el maestro Shifu se unió también a la cena y luego fue a tomar otra sesión de meditación. Po , Mantis y Grulla también se fueron, pero no precisamente a descansar, dejando a Tigresa y Víbora lavando los platos.

-Oye Tigresa- llamó víbora captando la atención de Tigresa –que pasó que se te veía de mal humor?- preguntó Vibora.

- Nada , es solo que alguien estaba revisando mis cosas y eso me puso furiosa- explicó Tigresa algo ruborizada tan solo de recordarlo.

-ese alguien era Mono?.- Pregunto Vibora mirando a Tigresa.- Muy bien Tigresa, ahora me dices que hiciste con Mono. Donde esta él?- preguntó en tono enfadado Vibora.

-esta cumpliendo la lección de respetar las cosas ajenas. Mañana aparecerá.- aseguró Tigresa.

- Escucha Tigresa, no me parece bien lo que haces, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que anden revisando tus cosas, como mujer (hembra) te comprendo, así que te daré un pequeño aviso que espero no arrepentirme después.-

-de que se trata?.- preguntó intrigada Tigresa.

- No se que estén planeando los chicos, pero creo que deberías tener cuidado con tu diario- ante esto a Tigresa se le abrieron los ojos de repente.

- mi diario? A que te refieres?-pregunto sorprendida Tigresa.

- durante todo el dia cada uno de los chicos vinieron a preguntarme si yo sabia donde guardabas tu diario y , la verdad tengo miedo de haber dicho algo que llegue a servir como pista-dijo algo apenada Vibora.

-Pero que les dijiste?- dijo algo asustada.

-No lo se, pero temo de que puede servir como pista o algo así.- explicó.- Tigresa , puedo preguntarte que secreto tan importante guardas como para que estes tan asustada?-preguntó curiosa.

- yo… yo …- Tigresa no sabia que decir,acaso debía decírselo?, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, pero ahora lo mas importante era salvaguardar sus secretos, incluyendo su orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO HE AQUI MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL SIGUIENTE QUE SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁ PRONTO...<strong>

**COMO ESTE CAPITULPO FUE DEMASIADO LARGO LO DIVIDIRE EN DOS PARTES.. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS, SALUDOS, TOMATAZOS , PREFERENTEMENTE BALDAZOS DE AGUA QUE HACE CALOR :P...**

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... SUCESOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA PARTE 2.. ME DESPIDO Y LES MANDO UN BESO !**


	3. Sucesos de la semana pasada parte 2

**HOLIS A TODOS! antes de empezar la historia quiero agrade... quiero decir re-contra agradecer los comentarios! pero principalmente el apoyo y el cariño que me levantaron mucho el animo y no me dejaban de sacar pequeñas risitas**** de alegria y muchos.. YUPIS!...De verdad me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado mi historia y la voy a continuar lo mejor que pueda...**

**Bueno, mejor no miento, quizas tarde un poquitin! mas ... por que ya debo prepararme para un examen final y un examen libre para ingresar a mi carrera... estudiar! EN ENERO?...Me dan escalofrios..o quizas sea el viento fresco jejejeje XD... Pero bueno .. que se le va a hacer? uf! 2 cositas mas y empiezo la historia...**

**.1. dedico este capitulo a mi amiga , La Morocha,(Micaela) que hace 5 años que no la veia y me encontró por facebook ... jeje la magia de facebook! :p**

**. de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto... pero si amigos... jejejeje... etc..**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO...<strong>

-Pero que les dijiste?- dijo Tigresa algo asustada.

-No lo se, pero temo de que puede servir como pista o algo asi.- explicó.- Tigresa , puedo preguntarte que secreto tan importante guardas en ese diario como para que estes tan asustada?-pregunto curiosa.

- yo… yo …- Tigresa no sabia que decir,acaso debía decírselo?, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, pero ahora lo mas importante era salvaguardar sus secretos, incluyendo su orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCESOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA (PARTE 2)<strong>

EN EL PATIO….

-oigan, donde esta Mono?- pregunto Po -no se fue a descansar. Cierto?-

- Po escúchame, tu debes ser valiente, como Mono lo fue- dijo exagerando Mantis

-nah, ya en serio , que le pasó?-preguntó Po.

-no sabemos, estábamos en el cuarto de Tigresa buscando su diario y de pronto apareció ella y vió a Mono esculcando en sus cosas y salió a perseguirlo, desde entonces no sabemos nada de él- explicó Grulla.

- y a ustedes no les vió?-

- por suerte no. Uno… por mi tamaño. Dos … Grulla no estaba a la vista. Tres… gracias eternamente a la oscuridad y Cuatro… Mono tenía una bomba en las manos- el maestro Mantis se rió por lo bajo al recordarlo.

-eh?- pregunto confundido Po.

-no importa ahora, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Mono. No quiero imaginar lo que le habrá pasado al pobre- dijo Grulla compadeciéndose del pobre maestro.

-Hazlo tú si quieres. Recuerden que tenemos un desafío pendiente: encontrar ese diario y tu lavarás mi ropa por una semana- aseguró riéndose Mantis

- no compañero. Tu serás el que me de masajes por una semana- dijo Grulla con una mirada competitiva que podía doblar a cualquiera.

- se equivocan! yo seré el que obtenga esas galletas!- dijo Po levantando su brazo en alto con fuego en los ojos . Mantis y Grulla miraban sorprendidos como un aura de energía podía casi dibujarse alrededor de Po.

Y así, los tres que seguían en pie se dedicaron a la búsqueda olvidándose completamente del maestro Mono. Mantis y Grulla se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación de Tigresa a terminar de revisar lo que podían. Mientras Po se fue al invernadero del palacio donde había muchos pequeños bonsáis, plantas medicinales y muchas mas variedades. Víbora le había dicho a Po que lo único que sabía es que el diario de Tigresa se encontraba dentro de una maceta. Era lo más que podía aportar, pero a Po le fue de mucha ayuda. Y que mejor lugar para las macetas que en el invernadero.

Después de revisar filas y filas de plantas buscando algún indicio, se topó con una que parecía muy…Falsa. Po la agarró y tiró de ella. Estaba en lo cierto, esa planta era falsa y en la base de la maceta encontró algo cuadrado envuelto en un tela roja.

-podrá ser? – se preguntó Po completamente emocionado como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Po lo desenvolvió y efectivamente era el diario de Tigresa que era fácil reconocerlo porque tenía bordado el nombre de "Tigresa" en la tapa.

- nadie vence a mi barboarosidad!- gritó Po comenzando a dar brincos de alegría por todos lados. Esa galletas serían suyas, solo tendría que mostrárselo a los demás y devolver el diario lo antes posible. Cosa sencilla, o eso creía…

De repente Po pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Po se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre las plantas rezando que no fuera quien pensaba, pero de nada sirvió. Efectivamente Tigresa entró y Po podía sentir que se le paralizaba el corazón.

"definitivamente tengo que aprender a caminar sin piernas y sonreir sin dientes " pensó Po. Rogando para que Tigresa no lo descubriera

Tigresa que había ido en busca de su diario prevenida por Víbora y sumamente asustada se horrorizó al ver que la maceta que guardaba su tesoro estaba fuera de su lugar y sin su planta. Buscó desesperadamente por el piso para ver si no se había caído. Y llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que alguien lo había tomado y salió disparada de allí. Corría y corría a más no poder mientras pensaba que pasaría si alguien descubriera sus sentimientos confusos hacia Po?, que pasaría si Po lo supiera?. Que es lo que él pensaría de ella? Definitivamente tenía que encontrar su diario. Con los nervios de punta y con el estómago todo revuelto de la preocupación corrió más y más.

En el invernadero, Po había salido de su escondite suspirando de alivio. Tendría que darse prisa si quería esas galletas. Las cosas se habían vuelto más peligrosas de lo que esperaba.

De pronto se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

"Y si lo echo una ojeada?. Que secretos guardará Tigresa acá?" pensaba Po.

-no, no, no chico malo, eso no se hace- se regaño Po pegándose unas pequeñas cachetadas para sacarse la idea de la cabeza

-solo una miradita- se rogó a si mismo. – no! Concéntrate Po!-se volvió a regañar y salió de allí en busca de sus amigos.

EN EL CUARTO DE TIGRESA…

-Oye tienes idea de por que Po no se asomó ni una sola vez por aquí?- preguntó Mantis ya cansado de buscar.

- no lo se, pero será mejor que ya salgamos de aquí. Revisamos cada rincón y no hay absolutamente nada- dijo frustrado Grulla. Ambos salieron hasta el patio cuidando de que nadie los viera. Y Mantis se trepó hasta el pico de grulla para llamar su atención.

-y si Po ya sabe donde esta el diario de Tigresa?-dijo Mantis.

- que? No lo creo- dijo Grulla.

- piensa, él no vino en ningún momento aquí y cuando nos separamos se fue directamente hacia otro lugar. Debió haberlo descubierto de alguna forma. Quizás víbora le contó algo- dijo Mantis -o quizás este en la cocina buscando algo de comer- dijo pensativamente.

- bueno, entonces ve a buscarlo y yo iré a hablar con víbora, para intentar sacarle algo de información. Ella debe estar en su cuarto ahora- dijo Grulla. Mantis asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron.

EN LO ALTO DEL PALACIO DE JADE ….

"en cuanto baje de aquí me voy a cobrar todo lo que me hicieron pasar" pensaba Mono colgando desde lo alto observando como Grulla se dirigía hacia los dormitorios y Mantis se dirigía a la cocina. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a una tigresa enfurecida corriendo hacia Mantis

-Mantis!- grito tigresa. A lo que el maestro respondió con un grito de niña y salió corriendo hacia la cocina perseguido por Tigresa.

El maestro Mono a pesar de tener la mordaza en la boca se estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que había visto. "bien, deuda saldada" dijo Mono en su pensamiento dispuesto a esperar a que lo bajaran de ahí.

Ya en la cocina el maestro gracias a su tamaño se escondió tras el salero intentando ocultarse. Tigresa miraba y observaba de lado a lado intentando encontrarlo.

- muy bien Mantis, si quieres jugar, juguemos- dijo la maestra tigresa en un tono amenazante con una sonrisa malévola que hacia petrificarse aun mas al maestro.

Mantis vio su oportunidad de escapar cuando Tigresa se dirigia lejos de él buscándolo. Con el corazón en la garganta y mucho valor Mantis intentó saltar a través de la mesa y correr a la puerta para escapar definitivamente de donde se había metido. Pero al intentarlo Tigresa se giró rápidamente atrapándolo dentro de un vaso de plástico.

-Creiste que te ibas a escapar?- preguntó tigresa burlándose de él y apoyando una olla llena de agua sobre el vaso para que no se escapara.

-Oye, no te burles y ya sácame de aquí - ordenó seriamente y enojado a lo que Tigresa le dedicó una mirada fría lo cual intimidó a Mantis – por favor- agregó suavemente Mantis con una sonrisa inocente.

- te lo preguntaré una sola vez. Donde esta mi diario?- le dijo seriamente en voz alta- sé que tu y los demás lo estaban buscando. Ahora quiero mi respuesta.-

Mantis trago saliva – yo no tengo tu diario. Dime donde crees que lo tendría escondido. En mi espalda?- dijo el pequeño.

-No estoy para juegos Mantis. Dime donde está ahora!... o te arrepentirás de las consecuencias- amenazó seriamente la maestra.

"vaya!, este juego fue mejor de lo que imaginé. Perdón amigo, pero eres tu o yo" pensó Mantis antes de responderle a Tigresa - de seguro lo tiene Po- dijo Mantis mientras Tigresa sentía un balde de agua fría caer sobre su espalda.

-Co..co... como que lo tiene Po?- dijo casi tartamudeando.

- Si, es lo más seguro. Si no encuentras tu diario, yo estoy aquí, Grulla está con Víbora, Mono desaparecido por ti, la única explicación que queda es que Po tenga tu diario o el maestro Shifu, y no creo que el maestro haga esas cosas- La maestra se dió la vuelta dispuesta a encontrar a Po y explicarle?, confesarle? confesarle que cosa?, ni siquiera ella sabia. Bueno, no sabia lo que iba a hacer, pero de seguro algo iba a hacer. Pero antes de salir de la cocina apagó la luz y dijo:

–Para que aprendas a respetar la privacidad de una persona - y con esto se marchó.

-Tigresa! Espera, sabes que me da miedo la oscuridad!- gritó Mantis a todo pulmón.

EN EL CUARTO DE VIBORA…

"TOC TOC" Víbora se levantó semidormida de su cama para ver quien era. Podía sentir su corazón saltar de su pecho cuando vió a Grulla parado en su puerta.

-Grulla. Que estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntó algo sorprendida víbora.

-emm solo quería preguntar si tienes idea de donde está Po?- preguntó Grulla.

"solo vino por Po" pensó decepcionada Víbora. – no lo se. Hay algún problema con él?- ella preguntó

-no, solo que no lo encontramos por ningún lado y debo encontrarlo pronto- respondió.- no tienes la mas mínima idea de donde podría estar?- insistió Grulla.

- Grulla. Que pasa aquí?. Todo el día han estado actuando raro. Que está ocurriendo?-preguntó Víbora intentando averiguar lo que pasaba.

- eh?.. no, .. no pasa nada , no se a que te refieres. –dijo Grulla nervioso frotándose el cuello

- entiendo. Lo que pasa es que no confías en mi.- dijo Víbora algo triste.

- no, no, no , no es eso, es solo que.. mmm.. , bueno te lo contaré desde el principio para que lo sepas, pero debes prometer que no se lo contarás a Tigresa o al maestro Shifu.- dijo Grulla para hacerla sentir mejor. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que ella se sintiera triste, mucho menos a causa de él. Entonces Víbora le invitó a pasar a su habitación para charlar mas cómodos.

MIENTRAS TANTO …

El maestro Shifu se encontraba meditando

-paz interi…-

Cuando se vio interrumpido por ruidos.

-paz int…-

Y mas ruidos

-paz …-

Y muchos mas ruidos. Shifu se levantó fastidiado para ver quien era dueño de tanto escándalo y vió a Tigresa buscando y buscando desesperadamente por los alrededores.

"que está pasando aquí?" Se pregunto Shifu. Entonces se decidió seguirla. La siguió por los pasillos del palacio. De pronto Tigresa se dió cuenta de que alguien la seguía y giró en seguida para ver quien era, pero ahí no había nadie, pero ella estaba segura de que alguien le seguía y buscó por los alrededores . El maestro Shifu sintiéndose acorralado se ocultó en la cocina, mientras veía a Tigresa seguir buscando por el pasillo hasta que la perdió de vista.

"increíble, se dió cuenta de mi presencia " pensó Shifu . Cuando unos ruiditos lo volvieron a la realidad.

-Maestro shifu!, Maestro Shifu!- grito Mantis emocionado.

- Mantis?. Estas ahí? Pregunto el maestro Shifu.

-por favor maestro solo encienda la luz!-pidió Mantis a lo que el maestro shifu en seguida hizo y pudo ver al pequeño insecto atrapado en un vaso con una olla llena de agua que no le permitía escapar.

-uuff , gracias maestro- suspiró aliviado Mantis.

- que te pasó?- preguntó el maestro shifu liberando a Mantis de su pequeña prisión.

-eh? Bueno, solo digamos que hice algo malo que a Tigresa le molestó y pues…, ya ve como quedé – explicó Mantis.

-ajá. Y ella te encerró ahí?-preguntó el maestro shifu.

-Si, intenté escapar pero no la vi venir, fue más rápida que yo- confesó Mantis.

"impresionante" pensó el maestro Shifu "venció al maestro Mantis en velocidad, verdaderamente ha progresado bastante en su formación".

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO...

Po se encontraba buscando a los chicos para enseñarles el diario y terminar de una vez con la apuesta. Ninguno se encontraba en la habitación de Tigresa, ni en sus respectivas habitaciones. Salió al patio buscándolos, con cuidado de no ser visto por Tigresa.

Ya empezaba a sentirse frustrado al no encontrar a nadie y con la mirada al cielo intentaba pensar donde podía encontrarlos y de pronto vió una figura colgando en lo alto tambaleándose.

-Mono?- preguntó confundido Po agudizando su vista. Efectivamente era Mono colgado en lo más alto de la torre del palacio totalmente atado y amordazado.

"No es necesario pensar en como llegó ahí" se dijo Po riéndose por lo bajo. Trepó un par de veces intentando llegar a Mono pero cayó de bruces al suelo golpeándose el trasero. Mono no podía dejar de reírse.

Lo volvió a intentar y a duras penas logró llegar a Mono. Lo estaba desatando cuando sintió resbalarse de nuevo y volvió a caer. Por suerte para Mono, Po había aflojado las ataduras, logró liberarse él solo y bajó al lado de Po.

-que suerte que no tengo que volver a subir- suspiró aliviado Po. - pero dime. que se siente ser perseguido por Tigresa?- preguntó animado.

-Horrible mi amigo, no te lo deseo..la verdad ya empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar allá arriba. Gracias Po-dijo Mono masajeándose la cabeza.

- De nada compañero, pero tenemos que encontrar a los demás.- dijo Po. Y Mantis apareció trepándose al hombro de Po.

-Creo que Grulla está con Víbora- dijo Mantis –tenemos que darnos prisa, Tigresa ya sabe todo y esta buscándonos, sobretodo a ti Po.-dijo Mantis haciendo congelar a Po.

EN LA HABITACION DE VIBORA…

Víbora y Grulla estaban riendo a carcajadas charlando muy a gusto. Después de que Grulla le contó lo ocurrido a Víbora se entretuvieron contándose anécdotas, charlando de varias cosas y contándose chistes...

-A ver Grulla . que tal este?:….

Entran 2 conejos al aula, y la maestra le dice a uno de ellos:

Alumno, ¿por qué llegó tarde?

Es que estaba soñando que viajaba por todas partes, conocí tantos países, y me desperté un poco tarde.

¿Y usted, alumno?

¡Yo fui al aeropuerto a recibirlo!- terminó su chiste Víbora mientras ambos empezaban a reírse a carcajadas.

"que lindo es Grulla cuando se rie de esa manera" pensó víbora. "si tan solo sintiera lo mismo que yo le contaría chistes todos los días para verlo tan feliz…. Pero sé que solo me quiere como una amiga.. ..o eso creo" se dijo pensativa Víbora. "Pero como dijo Po, si no lo intento nunca lo sabré!" Víbora de pronto sintió el valor llenándola por todos lados y ya era hora de animarse a decir la verdad. El momento era perfecto, ellos solos en la intimidad de su habitación y como unico testigo la tenue luz de una vela. Víbora dió un gran suspiro "que sea lo que dios quiera" pensó emocionada. Grulla que tenia los últimos espasmos de su risa, notó que Víbora estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante y hermosa, con una mirada que podía derretir a cualquiera.

-Víbora, pasa algo?- preguntó Grulla algo nervioso por como lo miraba

-es lindo verte reir de esa manera.- Dijo dulcemente la maestra.-Podria decirte algo?-

-de que se trata?- preguntó Grulla.

Víbora se acercó a Grulla mirándole dulcemente a los ojos totalmente dispuesta, haciendo ruborizar a Grulla.

-Grulla, escucha.. yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte que…. Que yo t..-

CLAMP! Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par mientras entraban los muchachos y sin siquiera avisar agarraron a Grulla y se lo llevaron dejando confundida a la maestra. El momento tan perfecto, ella tan dispuesta y tenia que pasar eso!

-Rayos!- se quejó la maestra totalmente fastidiada con un puchero.

EN EL PATIO..

-chicos chicos esperen! Se puede saber que pasa?- gritaba Grulla mientras se lo llevaban a un lugar donde pudieran estar seguros.

-sshhh – lo silenciaron. –Tigresa ya se enteró de todo, ahora esto es un desafío de supervivencia- explicó Mono..

-oye y tu donde estabas?-preguntó Grulla.

-larga historia compañero, ahora lo importante es encontrar un refu…-

-AHÍ ESTAN!- gritó Tigresa enfurecida. A todos se les erizaron los pelos.

-SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- Gritó a todo pulmón Mantis. Mientras empezaban a correr en todas las direcciones. Pero Tigresa solo tenía a alguien en la mira. Po. Empezó la persecución y Po sentía que nunca había corrido tan veloz en todo su vida, corría casi al nivel de Tigresa pero un par de minutos mas tarde sus piernas ya empezaban a pesarles, en cambioTigresa se sentía más viva que nunca.

Po corrió lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas por todo el palacio intentando perderse de la vista de Tigresa, pero la maestra iba acercándose más y más. Si Po fuera sensato hubiera tirado el diario a un costado asegurando su futuro bienestar, pero simplemente se negaba a perder esas galletas. Llegando a las puertas de la entrada del palacio Po las cerró detrás de si perdiéndose de la vista de Tigresa por unos segundos y siguió corriendo, pero en seguida sintió que lo agarraban desde arriba y empezó a contar en su mente cuantas curitas y vendas necesitaría. Pero para su sorpresa era Grulla con la ayuda de los demás.

-ssshhh-lo silenciaron.

Tigresa abrió las puertas de una patada y en seguida se dió cuenta de que le habían ayudado, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y seguir corriendo para hacerles creer que se habían desecho de ella.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de todos, los muchachos bajaron del árbol donde se encontraban.

-guau! Gracias chicos por…- no pudo terminar Po porque se puso a vomitar en un costado de las escaleras del palacio.

-Wacala!-gritó Mantis asqueado alejándose de Po.

-nunca me hicieron correr tanto en la vida.- dijo recuperándose Po.- Ahora se como se siente ser perseguido por Tigresa-

- pero aun no entiendo porque solo te persiguió a ti- dijo Grulla.

- Creo que es por esto- dijo Po desenvolviendo la tela roja que envolvía el diario, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Tigresa que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos observando gruñía por lo bajo.

- no puedo creerlo, lo conseguiste- dijo casi en un susurro Mono completamente shockeado con una sonrisa. Los demás solo rieron al ver que mono no había terminado de creerlo muy bien.

-muy bien po! Yo sabia que usted podía hacerlo! Usted verdaderamente hace milagros!- le felicitó Mantis.

-pero y ahora que hacemos, recuerden que Tigresa esta totalmente enfurecida , no quiero volver a estar atado y colgando en lo alto del palacio.- aseguró Mono.

- eh? Por eso no estabas en la cena?- dijo riéndose Grulla.

- a mi me encerró en un vaso dejándome en las penumbras de la oscuridad… bbrrrr. Me estremezco solo de recordarlo!.-dijo Mantis

- bueno, yo no quiero imaginarme lo que me haría a mi, que fui el más involucrado en todo esto- aseguró Po.

- bueno chicos, solo hay una solucione posible.- dijo serio Grulla.- Debemos enfrentarnos cara a cara con Tigresa, devolverle su diario y aceptar las consecuencias como hombres (machos)-

- o podríamos dejar su diario en su cuarto dejándole una nota pidiéndole disculpas y asegurándole que respetamos completamente su privacidad –agregó Po rápidamente.

-espera, espera- dijo Mono – de verdad tu respetaste su privacidad?. O sea, no leíste ni una sola pagina?-Tigresa sintió encogerse su estomago ante tal pregunta esperando la respuesta de Po.

- no voy a negar que la idea se me cruzó por la cabeza.- dijo sonriendo.- pero esas cosas no sehacen.- Al escuchar esto Tigresa dió un respiro de alivio. Ahora podía sentirse tranquila y mágicamente se le había ido todo el enojo y su estómago dejó de retorcerle de los nervios.

- bueno, bueno, no nos olvidemos que estamos en un aprieto. Definitivamente vamos a escoger la opción de Po. Pero no podemos pasar la noche aquí. Y creo que todos sabemos por que.- dijo Mantis.

- Que les parece si pasamos la noche en mi antigua habitación?, les aseguro que a mi papá no le molestaría, es mas, se sentiría feliz. Aunque no será cómodo , pero al menos no tendremos que estar en alturas o sin luz y tendremos comida- aseguró Po .

-OK- dijeron todos al unísono.

Tigresa salió de los arbustos - permítanme ayudarles a llegar mas rápido caballeros- a todos se les volvió la piel de gallina al escucharla. Y antes de poder darse vuelta o poder decir algo Tigresa arrebató su diario de las manos de Po y de una patada los empujó a todos por las escaleras haciéndolos rebotar a todos juntos formando una bola grande.

Tigresa con su diario en las manos sonreía victoriosa mientras veía caer a sus compañeros.- para que aprendan que con Tigresa no se juega- susurró y se fue a su habitación para pensar en otro escondite para su pequeño tesoro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo. jejeje ya se que el chiste que contó Vibora no tiene mucho sentido, ya que en la antigua china no existian los aeropuertos, pero ese me pareció muy simpatico y lo puse jejeje<strong>

**emm.. respondere algunos reviews, bueno.. todos jejeje..**

**.MASTER TIGRESS: muchas gracias por la bienvenida y te agradezco mucho tus consejos . A mi tambien me agrada que haya mas fics en español, porque me peleo mucho con el traductor jejejeje.. no se si te pasara lo mismo pero a mi me gusta más Po que Edward Cullen (el de Crepusculo) XD. Aunque jacob tiene su encanto !**

**.Gwevin234: muchas gracias por los halagos! me senti muy contenta de que te haya gustado.. y es verdad el titulo de la historia lo puse sin darme cuenta, es que no se me ocurria ninguno y extrañamente este me sonaba conocido pero no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste XD .esa es una cancion hermosa y ya me la descargue jejejejeje.(y tambien todas de la pelicula XD). Por cierto me encantan tus videos! (en youtube utilizas el mismo nombre .verdad?, si no es asi... que verguenza estoy pasando! XD).. saluditos!**

**.DN164: jejej muchas gracias por animarme y me alegro de que te haya echo reir!.. y todavia sigo esperando que actualices por que me encanta tu historia jejej XD.. (no es presión)... bueno...quizas un poquitin XD.. saluditos!**

**.rolos21mf: ay por favor! que me sonrojo XD.. muchas gracias y te expresas bien por que tambien soy latina jeje.. y la verdad nunca habia escrito una historia antes y procurare tomar los consejos que me lleguen para poder mejorar.. y obvio que te considero mi amigo..espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado.. saluditos!**

**.MasterTigress01: muchas gracias! me alegra mucho que te haya echo reir!..eso significa que voy bien jijiji.. y por supuesto que me encantaria ser tu amiga...se despide tu nueva amiga!. saluditos!**

**.morocha: y que decir de vos mi amiga del alma! te adoro! y te doy mis sinceras gracias por tus comentarios que me pusieron re contenta y por leer mi historia por mas que no seas fanatica de kung fu panda o que no te acuerdes del nombre de Po**** XD... Te quiero mucho amiga y espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar para poder seguir divirtiendonos y poder hablarte de mi amor platonico: Po jijijiji...XD..**

**Y de vuelta con el chiste que contó Vibora.. aqui va otro que me habia agradado bastante (que no lo puse por que me parecio muy largo). espero que les guste...**

Cómo se dice en Japonés...

Nuevo hospital japonés: Aki Temato.

Director de la clínica: Dr. Kienkarajo Tekura.

Emergencias: Dr. Takurado Yamimito

Dermatología: Dr. Tukuero Taduro

Endoscopia: Dr. Temeto Tubito

Gastroenterología: Dr. Tesobo Tupanza

Inmunología: Dr. Loawanta Toito

Laboratorio: Dra. Temira Tukaka

Medicina Preventiva: Dra. Tamumal Kelosepas

Neumología: Dra. Tutose Mufuete

Neurología: Dr. Saturo Tukoko

Obstetricia: Dra. Tepalpa Podentro

Odontología: Dr. Tekito Lakarie

Oftalmología: Dr. Temiro Lozojo

Otorrino laringólogo: Dr. Yosi Tesako Mokito

Patología: Dr. Revisao Enchikito

Pediatría: Dr. Tekuro Lakria

Proctología: Dr. Temiro Kulete

Psiquiatría: Dr. Tarayado Tukoko

Radiología: Dr. Tomemo LaFoto

Traumatología: Dr. Tarreklo Tuwueso

Urología: Dr. Tupipi Tamalo...

**XD... NOS VEMOS!**


	4. Miedos y temores parte 1

**Holis a todos! Quiero decir que estoy subiendo este capitulo a las 5 de la mañanA y mis ojitos quieren cerrarse jejeje... y tambien queria agradecer muchisimo los comentarios tan lindos que me ponen muy feliz feliz feliz ... contenta tambien XD y que me dan animos para seguir. Pero bueno...sigamos para adelante.y aquí les dejo mi siguiente capitulo. espero que les guste!**

**.bueno, bueno, casi se me olvida: los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago dinero con esto, etc, etc... ahora me preguntó ..la ley S.O.P.A afectará de alguna manera fanfiction?...no tengo la menor idea :C porfavor, que no sea asi!.. **

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

Tigresa salió de los arbustos - permítanme ayudarles a llegar mas rápido caballeros- a todos se les volvió la piel de gallina al escucharla. Y antes de poder darse vuelta o poder decir algo Tigresa arrebató su diario de las manos de Po y de una patada los empujó a todos por las escaleras haciéndolos rebotar a todos juntos formando una bola grande.

Tigresa con su diario en las manos sonreía victoriosa mientras veía caer a sus compañeros.- para que aprendan que con Tigresa no se juega- susurró y se fue a su habitación para pensar en otro escondite para su pequeño tesoro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

><p><strong>MIEDOS Y TEMORES. (PARTE 1).<strong>

La verdad era que todavía tenían dolores de la caída de la semana pasada.

-Es cierto chicos, yo aun no puedo volar muy bien después de esos golpes- dijo Grulla frotándose un ala

- vamos Grulla! no seas llorón, recuerda que por mi tamaño fui el mas afectado en todo esto- reclamó Mantis señalando una de sus antenas levemente dobladas- y yo no me quejo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-mmm ..pero si creo que sea una mala idea.. no quiero volver a quedar colgado tan alto- aseguró Mono.-Y por suerte llegamos antes de que el maestro Shifu se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Pero dime, acaso tu quieres volver a quedarte en las oscuridad?-

-eemmm no, creo que no.. ese es mi mayor miedo, al igual que las chicas de mi especie- ante esta afirmación todos se rieron.

- ja ja ja que graciosos - dijo Mantis sarcásticamente -todos le tenemos miedo a algo.- afirmó.

-En eso tienes razón Mantis- dijo Grulla.

-y tu a que le tienes miedo Grulla?-

–A mi?, a mi me dan miedo los lugares cerrados, soy un poco claustrofóbico-

-wow, en serio?- preguntó sorprendida Víbora que conocía todo de él, menos eso.

-si, me pasa desde pequeño**. **Y tu Víbora, le tienes miedo a algo?- le preguntó Grulla mirando a su amiga.

-Si, debo admitir que los rayos y los truenos me asustan mucho.-dijo con una risita nerviosa - Y a ti Po?- continuó la maestra.

- a mi.. ppfff, nada….- respondió Po disimulando.

- eso es mentira- aseguro Mono con una sonrisa picara.- vamos Po , todos tenemos miedo a algo. Todo mundo ya conoce mi mayor temor. Vamos amigo anímate!-

-OK- dijo Po rendido.- a mi me dan miedo los fantasmas….mmm… al igual que los ovnis o extraterrestres, o los payasos, a las brujas– a asi siguió su lista con la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros - los murciélagos, la llorona y los vampiros… y creo que eso es todo.- dijo Po intentando no olvidarse de nada.

- Po, te das cuenta de que la mayoría de los que nombraste son inexistentes?- preguntó Grulla. -como sabes que existen si nunca los viste?-

- y como sabes tu que no existen si nunca los viste?, además de que se han hecho avistajes de ovnis, fantasmas y muchas cosas extrañas que nunca se pudieron explicar- dijo Po cruzándose de brazos con un capricho infantil.

-emm retiro mis palabras- dijo Grulla algo confundido. Hubo un momento de silencio y todo mundo empezó a girar hacia Tigresa.

Tigresa que se había sentido muy, pero muy observada levantó una ceja y dijo: -por que me miran así?-

-y tu Tigresa. A que le temes?- preguntó Víbora con una sonrisa.

- yo no le temo a nada- aseguró serenamente Tigresa.

- seee… te creemos Tigresa- dijo sarcástico Mantis – ya confiésate niña por favor! Todo mundo le tiene miedo a algo y tu no eres la excepción- dijo Mantis con una sonrisa picara

- Mi nombre es Tigresa, no niña. Y repito ,yo no le temo a nada.- repitió la maestra firmemente..

- bueno, te creemos.- dijo Grulla no creyéndole nada. Mantis y Mono se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza en una sonrisa cómplice.

-ejem, creo que le falta mas azúcar a mi té.- dijo Mono levantándose simulando buscar un poco mas de azúcar para su té. Pero se fue acercando por detrás de Tigresa con una tarántula negra de plástico que era del tamaño de Mantis amarrada con un hilo y fue deslizándolo sobre el hombro de Tigresa mientras Mantis miraba con una sonrisa esperando ver la reacción de Tigresa. Grulla y Víbora tenían los ojos abiertos como platos haciendo ademanes para que dejara eso antes de que algo saliera mal.

Cuando Tigresa se dió cuenta del enorme bicho que tenía en su hombro, le restó importancia y lo sacudió de su hombro para que no ensucie su ropa. Lamentablemente para Po este bicho de plástico cayo sobre su nariz haciéndolo saltar en seguida..

-AAAHHH!- gritó Po corriendo por todos lados sacudiéndose todo el cuerpo y dando saltos por toda la cocina.- quítenmelo! Quítenmelo! – gritaba sacudiéndose como si le hubiera rociado un zorrino.. Todos se tapaban la boca/pico intentando contener su risa, menos Tigresa que no le gustaba que se rieran de Po. Po se fue calmando poco a poco mirando a todos lados buscando el bicho y vió a Tigresa que se encontraba parada a su lado cruzada de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada con el bicho en la mano..

- plástico -. Dijo Tigresa mientras ponía en frente de Po el juguete.

-eh?- Po miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta.-oooh-

- Po, la señora takiyama , amiga de tu padre, era una Viuda Negra . Como puedes temerles?- preguntó Tigresa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Digamos que no me gustaba salir cuando venia de visita- dijo con una risita nerviosa y haciendo sonreir levemente a la maestra. "que linda se ve cuando sonríe" pensó para sus adentros Po deleitándose con su rostro.. –gracias Tigresa - dijo suavemente.

-de nada,… pero ya puedes soltarme la mano- respondió la maestra algo avergonzada.

- eh?- Po miro hacia abajo y vió que sus manos todavía seguían unidas – oh! Lo siento-dijo Po soltando su mano rápidamente.

- No hay problema – aseguró Tigresa sin mirarle a los ojos algo nerviosa y todos empezaron a compartir miradas sospechosas. Sin darle mas importancia al asunto, Po y Tigresa se sentaron a terminar el desayuno porque sabían les esperaba un larga jornada de entrenamiento a todos. El maestro Shifu fue a buscarlos.

-alumnos es hora de entrenar.- y todos salieron siguiendo a shifu, menos Tigresa que al ver que todos salían dejándola sola, se miró la pata algo extrañada, recordando como había sentido su pata sobre la de ella. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se le formó una sonrisa al recordarlo.

Víbora que se encontraba tras de ella mirándola la miró con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.. se dió cuenta de que su amiga había caído en las redes del amor.

-ejem- dijo Víbora para llamar su atención.

- Víbora que haces aquí?- Preguntó algo exaltada Tigresa ocultando su mano rápidamente.

-Tienes algo malo en tu pata?-preguntó suavemente Víbora.

- no, nada- dijo Tigresa evitando su mirada.

-si. Entiendo- respondió Víbora algo alegre- Tigresa, no se como preguntarte esto, pero creo que será mejor que te lo pregunte directamente.

- De que se trata?- pregunto algo seria la maestra.

- Tigresa- hizo un pausa y siguió.- dime. Entre tu y Po pasa algo?- preguntó.

Tigresa se sintió petrificada por un momento mientras sus mejillas ardían su corazón se aceleraba muy rápidamente.

-no se a que te refieres. Y ya debemos ir a entrenar o notarán nuestra ausencia- alegó rápidamente intentando evadir el tema..

-Tigresa- la llamó Víbora esperando una respuesta. Tigresa la miró seriamente a los ojos, la miró y la miró. Ya derrotada Tigresa bajó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro largo.

-No lo se, sinceramente quería hablarte acerca de esto.-dijo algo triste e hizo una pausa pensando en sus palabras,- lo que quiero decir es que desde hace tiempo me siento muy extraña, pero solo me pasa eso cuando estoy cerca de Po…. me siento nerviosa cuando él está cerca, mi estómago se revuelve todo y me matan los nervios… pero a la vez es algo... un tanto cálido, que me hace sentir vulnerable, no se como podría describirlo- hizo una pausa -lo primero que llegué a pensar es que le tenía una clase de alergia al panda, pero esto siguió y empeoró con el tiempo. Es algo más fuerte, y sinceramente me da miedo que se trate de una enfermedad o quizás otra cosa peor..-

-no puedo creerlo, acaso Tigresa admitió tener miedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa Víbora

- El miedo a perder la salud es un miedo común – alegó Tigresa a la defensiva

- bien, solo una pregunta. Alguna vez te enamoraste?-

- eh?...nunca tuve tiempo para esas cosas- respondió.- y no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto-resopló mostrando fastidio ante esa pregunta.

Víbora que conocía perfectamente lo terca que podía llegar a ser su amiga, suspiró algo derrotada. Sabía que mucho no lograría con ella. Si ella quería saber lo que pasaba tendría que descubrirlo y aceptarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Tigresa, tu no estas enferma y todas las respuestas que necesitas están aquí- dijo señalando su corazón a través de su chaleco rojo.

Dicho esto la maestra Vibora se fue dejando a una Tigresa muy seria y confundida

-Todas mis respuestas están acá?- repitió en voz baja la maestra posando sus manos sobre su corazón. Problemas con el corazón?... o amor? Ella se negaba a sentir amor… si es que eso era amor, y si lo era no la favorecía en nada, solo la hacia sentir dudas, miedo, bajar el nivel de su formación, y podía poner en peligro su chi. Dió un suspiro largo totalmente frustrada por no encontrar respuestas.

Lo pensaría mas tarde. Le quedaba un laaaargo dia por delante al igual que a todos….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Los chicos entraban al salón con el maestro Shifu tras de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban un par de personas.

-oigan donde están las chicas?-preguntó Po mirando por todos lados.

- se debieron retrasar con algo, pero seguro ya vendrán pronto- respondió el maestro Shifu que empezó a darles instrucciones de lo que debían realizar en el entrenamiento del dia y luego de eso se fue a tomar una sesión de meditación. Pasaron un par de minutos…

-oigan, las chicas ya deberían estar aquí no creen?- dijo Mantis tramando algo.

-creen que pase algo malo?-preguntó algo preocupado Grulla.

- No lo creo, debieron tener algún problema femenino, ustedes saben.- dijo optimista Mono.

-pues, alguien debería ir a verificar que todo se encuentre en orden- dijo Mantis acercándose a Po y a Grulla–Deberían ir ustedes-

-eh? Por qué nosotros?- dijeron al unísono.

- Por que si, vamos! Vayan a buscarlas-ordenó Mantis empujando a los dos a la salida y cerrando la puerta.

- oye, te deshiciste de ellos. Verdad?- preguntó Mono acercándose a Mantis.

-si, no se si lo notaste o no- empezó a decirle Mantis algo pensativo

- que cosa?- preguntó Mono sin entenderlo

- que entre Tigresa y Po, como entre Grulla y Vibora pasa algo- le dijo Mantis con un gesto cómplice.

-eh?-

- que no lo notas?, la actitud entre ambas parejas, sus sonrisitas, las miraditas que ponen- dijo Mantis empezando a recordar otras situaciones.- Grulla y Víbora siempre andan juntos y siempre están de acuerdo en todo; Tigresa abrazó a Po dos veces en la ciudad de Gongmen y desde entonces se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, y Po siempre anda defendiendo a Tigresa y Tigresa siempre lo salva de los castigos de Shifu.–

- tienes razón amigo. Pero estas seguro?- Pregunto Mono aun sin poder creérselo del todo.

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Dime cuando yo me he equivocado. No respondas. Pero si es como yo pienso tenemos que hacer que todo vaya por buen camino, no lo crees?- decía Mantis frotándose sus tenacitas maliciosamente.

- si! tienes mucha razón!-decía Mono.- y Como sus amigos debemos ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos-dijo con una mirada cómplice y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Po y Grulla algo extrañados de que Mantis prácticamente los echara del salón decidieron ir a buscar a las chicas. No tardaron en encontrarse con Víbora seguida mas atrás de Tigresa y juntos se fueron a entrenar.

Después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, Víbora no paraba de planear como se le confesaría a Grulla y se le cruzaban mil ideas por la cabeza.

"pedirle una cita" pensaba Víbora "o un encuentro casual en la tienda de fideos del sr ping, o escribirle una carta como admiradora secreta" pensaba sonriente perdida en su mundo y mirando de reojo a Grulla de vez en cuando. Grulla preparaba una lista de las herramientas nuevas que necesitaría para un proyecto especial muy importante. Tigresa no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente, o lo mejor que podía a Po y cuando empezó a servir los platos le rozo su pata sin querer haciéndola temblar levemente.

"acaso todo esto es normal?" se preguntaba Tigresa. La situación le preocupaba más y más, en cambio Po parecía muy sonriente. Mantis y Mono no dejaban de observarlos sin querer perderse ningún detalle de cada pareja.

Entonces el maestro Shifu entró viendo a todos reunidos.

-Alumnos escuchen, la segunda sesión de entrenamiento del día se cancela, se me ha informado de que hay rumores de que bandidos estaban rondando por el bosque. Asi que la tres de ustedes revisarán todo el pueblo para controlar de que todo este en orden y luego podrán volver a descansar, en cambio los otros tres van a tener que hacer guardia en lo alto de la cima del bosque durante toda la noche.- dijo el maestro Shifu.

-Pero quien ira a donde maestro?- preguntó Po rogando que solo le tocara revisar el pueblo.

- Bueno, pienso que eso será mejor que lo decidan entre ustedes- respondió.

- Yo elijo revisar el pueblo!-gritaron todos al unísono mirándose fijamente unos a otros.

- alumnos, alumnos, por respeto al orden cálmense y decidan con sabiduría.- pidió el maestro Shifu.- todos parten dentro de dos horas-y se retiró de la cocina.

- oigan eso no vale, revisar el bosque será cansador- dijo Mono- además esta noche hará frio y yo tengo el pelaje muy fino!-

- y recuerden que yo no tengo pelaje! – se quejó Mantis.

- hey!, pero tu te acurrucas en el pelaje de cualquiera, sin contar que tu siempre vas en los hombros de todos y no te cansas fácilmente!- recordó Grulla.

- y yo no quiero soportar los ronquidos de Mantis!- replicó Po.

- Oye, yo no ronco!- se quejó Mantis

- pues quien estaba roncando en mi estomago la ultima noche que acampamos!- se quejó Po.

- pero a ti Po el frio no te afecta tanto como a nosotros!- siguió Víbora.

-BUENO YA BASTA!- Gritó Tigresa cansada de tanta discusión dejando a todos calladitos de la impresión.- Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto….. Con una competencia de lucha-

-eso no es justo! Porque tu siempre nos ganas.- Se quejó Grulla con el consentimiento de todos.

-ya se! Que tal una serie de competencias- dijo Víbora pensándolo- escuchen, agarramos por sorteo una pareja – y con ella nos tendremos que enfrentar en una competencia que se elegirá también por sorteo que puede llegar a ser desde una lucha o una competencia de comida u otras cosas. Que les parece?-todos se miraron unos a otros y aceptaron. En papelitos todos escribieron sus nombres y la competencia que les gustaría realizar, dejando solo los nombres en el sombrero de Grulla

- Muy bien, las damas primero- dijo Grulla- quien de ustedes dos quiere empezar?- dijo mirando a Vibora y a Tigresa.

- ve tu primero- le dijo Tigresa a Vibora, que se acercó a agarrar un papelito.

- a aver, aver… me tocó … con Po- dijo Vibora.

-Muy bien Po, ahora te toca elegir la competencia- dijo Grulla cambiando los papelitos de los nombres por el de las competencias.

- perfecto. Vamos a ver… ven competencia de comida,… competencia de comida- decía mientras meneaba los papelitos escogiendo uno de ellos.- Nos tocó… hacer un dibujo del maestro Shifu?-

- eh?- preguntó algo confuso Vibora- esta fue tu idea verdad Grulla?-

- si. Me pareció gracioso y sencillo. Ahora traigo pinturas y papeles- respondió Grulla desapareciendo de la cocina dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Y con las herramientas necesarias que trajó Grulla empezaron. Ambos maestros dibujaban con una concentración indescriptible. Después de unos momentos ambos terminaron.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora muestren lo que tienen – dijo Grulla. Víbora fue la primera en mostrar su dibujo. En la pintura de Víbora se mostraba al maestro Shifu en una pose de baile con cintas a su alrededor.

- y que tal?- preguntó esperanzada.- yo siempre quise ver bailando al maestro Shifu!-

Todos miraron el dibujo algo sorprendidos por lo que veían.

- se ve… algo…- no le salían las palabras a Tigresa de lo que veía.

-Marica- terminó Mantis riéndose a carcajadas.

- Eh?- preguntó confundida Víbora.

- por que va vestido con un kimono rosa?- preguntó Mono aguantándose la risa.

- no es un kimono. Es un traje de baile!- replicó la maestra

- y por qué las rosas en las orejas?- preguntó Tigresa. Y con este comentario Mono y Mantis se echaron a reír a carcajadas frotando sus pansitas, con una mirada enojada de Víbora sobre ellos.

- son adornos!- respondió algo fastidiada.- bueno, Po enséñales tu dibujo y que decidan cual es el mejor de una buena vez.-

- chan chan chan chan!- dijo Po presentando su dibujo. Dejando a todos con una mirada incrédula que se acercaban mas para poder inspeccionar mejor el dibujo.- Que tal?- preguntó esperanzado Po- El dibujo mostraba al maestro shifu con un cuchillo, como los que suele usar Po para cocinar, peleando contra diferentes verduras, pero parecía mas un dibujo hecho por un niño de diez años.

- el maestro Shifu esta luchando contra una zanahoria?-Preguntó Grulla algo extrañado.

- que? …No! Esta cocinando furiosamente intentando rebanar los verduras enloquecidas de vanidad y poder completamente acorralado de cebollas mortíferas con la capacidad de hacer llorar al mas valiente!- decía exaltado y agitando sus brazos con movimientos de kung fu -…. Y que les parece?-

Ambos dibujos eran extraños y hacían parecer al maestro Shifu como una rata gigante con bigotes muy largos. Los cuatro jueces se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a votar.

-Yo voto por el de Víbora, por que me parece que hizo un excelente trabajo- explicó Grulla haciendo sonreir a la maestra.

- yo voto por el de Po- dijo Mantis

- yo también- dijo Mono y todos se quedaron mirando a Tigresa.

-Yo elijo…. el de Po, por que me pareció más creativo-sentenció Tigresa declarando ganador a Po que sintió una inmensa felicidad por que a Tigresa le había gustado su dibujo.

- Bien, Víbora al bosque y Po al pueblo- Dijo Grulla.- Y ahora Tigresa. Quieres seguir?-

Tigresa se acercó al sombrero y agarró un papelito desenvolviéndolo.

- me tocó contra Grulla- dijo Tigresa.

Mantis se trepó hasta el hombro de Mono.-psss tenemos que hacer que Tigresa gane, asi Grulla y Vibora pasan la noche juntos en el bosque con uno de nosotros- Dijo en voz bajita Mantis a Mono. Grulla ya había elegido la siguiente competencia.

-Competencia de comida- dijo Grulla.

Po empezó a preparar platos grandes con dumplings. Mientras Mono aparecía por atrás de Po. -Cuidado Po. Una araña !-

-Donde?- preguntó Po asustado girando y Mono aprovecho esta oportunidad para poner un dumpling extra picante en el plato de Grulla. Mantis que se encontraba en el hombro de Po gritó.– BOO!- asustándolo

-Oye! Eso no fue gracioso.- se quejó Po. Mientras Mono y Mantis se alejaban riéndose.

-Chicos ya deberían madurar- les regaño Tigresa. Mientras Víbora les daba un pequeño latigazo a cada uno con la cola.

-Auch!- se quejaron.

-Tigresa tiene razón. Ya deberían madurar- les regaño también. Mientras Po servía su plato a cada uno.

-Bueno chicos , son treinta dumplings cada uno. Las reglas son sencillas. Quien deje el plato limpio primero, gana.- Tigresa y Grulla asintieron con la cabeza.- Muy bien, tres…. Dos … uno…. EMPIEZEN!-gritó Po. Ambos empezaban a devorar dumpling por dumpling. Todos miraban con gran atención como los platos se iban vaciando poco a poco. Sobretodo Mantis y Mono que ponían especial atención sobre Grulla quien iba tomando una ligera ventaja sobre Tigresa, por que prácticamente no debía masticar, pero Tigresa, con el grande espíritu competitivo que tenía, no se dejaba fácilmente. Pero de pronto Grulla empezó a toser y toser haciendo ademanes con sus alas para que le den palmadas en la espalda. Tigresa que se encontraba mas cerca cedió a su petición, pero no se le pasaba y todos lo golpeaban en la espalda pero no funcionaba. Grulla ya empezaba a desesperarse mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro tirando todo a su paso

-OH NO! Ya lo matamos- dijo temeroso Mantis a Mono.

Víbora no lo dudó y se envolvió en su cuerpo presionando su estómago para que lograra escupirlo. Presionó varias veces y logró escupir al fin el dumpling.

Grulla aspiró profundamente varias veces intentando recuperar el aire. Poco a poco se fue estabilizando.

-te encuentras bien?- le preguntaron sus compañeros muy preocupados por el.

- si no se preocupen, estoy bien- dijo lentamente Grulla-Gracias Víbora, te debo una muy grande.-

-de nada, pero estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?- volvio a preguntar Víbora muy preocupada pasándole un vaso de agua que Grulla aceptó gratamente.

- si, no hay problema, lo que pasa es que comí un dumpling picante y no tolero las cosas picantes.- dijo Grulla mientras miraba a Po pidiéndole una explicación.

Mantis y Mono miraban a otro lado poniendo caritas inocentes.

-Picante? pero yo agarre los que no eran picantes!- dijo Po intentando demostrar que no mentía.

- esta bien, no importa, quizás se coló uno por accidente- dijo Grulla restándole importancia al asunto.

- bueno. Quieres hacerlo otra vez?, o mejor elegimos otra competencia?.- Preguntó Tigresa.

- no, así esta bien Tigresa, esta noche haré guardia en el bosque junto con Víbora.- Dijo Grulla poniendo de buen humor a Víbora, que era lo que deseaba que pasara, no exactamente de la manera que pasó, pero los resultados eran perfectos para ella.

-esta bien- aceptó Tigresa.

- bueno solo quedan ustedes dos- Dijo Grulla refiriéndose a Mantis y a Mono ofreciéndoles el sombrero. Mono agarró un papelito y se lo pasó a Mantis para que lo abriera.

-bueno, se nota que esta fue elegido por Tigresa- dijo Mantis

- una lucha?- preguntó Mono. Mantis solo asintió con la cabeza y en seguida se pusieron en posiciones de lucha.

-Chicos, mejor en el patio, si no van a romper alg…- Víbora no pudo terminar la frase por que Mantis ya le estaba lanzando platos a Mono quien los evadía hábilmente saltando y a la vez tirando cascaras de banana por el suelo complicando el terreno de mantuvieron peleando un par de minutos destrozando toda la cocina, literalmente, hasta que Mantis logró agarrarlo desprevenido de la cola revoleándolo por el aire y golpeándolo contra el piso una y otra vez. Mono se liberó dándole una patada y ambos se miraban con un fuego competitivo en los ojos.

-ríndete Mono, no lograrás derrotarme- dijo muy confiado Mantis.- ríndete o si no…-

-o si no que?.- respondió desafiante Mono.

- O si no te haré pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida – dijo Mantis con una sonrisa malévola mostrándole que tenía en la mano un cinturón.

"Mi cinturón!" se dijo Mono volteando su mirada hacia abajo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que tenia los pantalones abajo mostrando las pompis.

-HAY NO!- Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo cubriéndose los ojos e instintivamente Po y Grulla también les habían cubierto los ojos con sus patas/alas protegiéndolas del daño visual que podrían sufrir.

Rápidamente se levantó los pantalones y Mantis salió corriendo de la cocina seguido por Mono quien con una mano sujetaba sus pantalones para que no se volvieran a caer. Mono corrió a Mantis por los pasillos mientras este se alejaba a carcajadas.

Ya en el patio Mono buscaba con la vista a Mantis y este le dió un cinturonazo por atrás haciendo que mono se llevara las manos hacia su trasero, se giró dispuesto a correrlo, pero se tropezó con sus propios pantalones cayendo de bruces al piso.

El maestro Shifu que se acercaba a buscarlos se le agrandaron los ojos como platos al ver al primate tirado en el piso con las pompas al aire.

-Ma.. Maestro Shifu!- dijo Mono perplejo.

- Yo solo venia a ver si ya estaban listos para partir, pero veo que aun te faltan pantalones.-a Mono sentía que las mejillas le ardían, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en la vida y Mantis que estaba viéndolo todo presionaba su boca lo mas que podía para ocultar sus carcajadas.

Inmediatamente Mono se subió los pantalones pidiendo disculpa, pero el maestro Shifu no le dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Muy bien Mono, podemos seguir esto eternamente. Que decides?-Dijo Mantis apareciendo en escena.

-Bien, esta bien, me rindo!, pero ya devuélveme mi cinturón- exigió Mono.

-bien- pero no te olvides de nuestro plan, haz lo que puedas para que Grulla y Víbora estén juntos y cómodos. Y sobretodo no les estorbes mucho. Yo veré que puedo hacer por Po y Tigresa-

-bien, seguiremos nuestro plan- dijo Mono abrochándose nuevamente el cinturón.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…

Los chicos miraban todo a su alrededor. La cocina entera echa un desastre, platos rotos, cascaras de banana en el piso, las sillas y mesa corridas, todo fuera de su lugar. La cocina era el testigo clave de que un huracán había arrasado con todo.

-oigan chicos, creo que deberíamos limpiar un poco antes de que el maestro Shifu nos regañe.- Dijo Po.

- es cierto-dijo Grulla de acuerdo con su amigo.

- Pero ya no queda tiempo. Ya pasaron dos horas y el maestro Shifu ya debe venir en camino.- Explicó Víbora.- saben lo puntual que es él-

- eso no importa, nosotros lo limpiaremos todo al volver, pero es preferible que el maestro Shifu no se entere o nos castigará severamente- dijo Tigresa. Cuando sintieron pasos ligeros muy conocidos por todos aproximándose a la cocina. Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y salieron disparados de la cocina apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Alumnos, se repartieron las tareas que les mande?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu

-si maestro Shifu! No hubo ningún problema en la cocina que usted deba verificar- dijo algo exaltado Po , mientras sus compañeros se golpeaban la cabeza por la tontería que acababa de decir.-Asi que tal vez… seria mejor …. Charlar en el patio de… dumplings?- decía indeciso Po.

- Dumplings?, que me estas ocultando panda?- decía el maestro con una mirada sospechosa.

-Nada maestro- se apresuró a decir Víbora - pero tenemos que buscar a Mono y Mantis para ver quien de los dos revisará el bosque conmigo y con Grulla-

- es cierto- dijo Grulla empezando a dirigirse al patio seguido de los demás y también por el maestro Shifu.

"extraño" dijo Shifu en sus pensamientos viendo a todos actuar extrañamente y Tigresa muy callada, demasiado. Todos fueron a buscar a los que faltaban y luego Mono, Víbora y Grulla designados a vigilar el bosque fueron a armar sus mochilas de campamento, mientras que Po, Tigresa y Mantis ya se encaminaban hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aqui mi cuarto capitulo. Sinceramente al principio yo creí que no haría nada mas que un pequeño relato que fuera cortito, pero mil ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza y ya no podia dejar de escribir XD. Y aun me quedan muchas ideas mas. jejeje. En el siguiente capitulo que ya esta en proceso vamos a ver algunas locuras que hacen Mantis y Mono por ambas parejas y de como se meten en lios jejejje.. bueno, ese es el pequeño adelanto que les doy.<strong>

**Espero actualizar pronto, y que mi hermanita me preste mas seguido su netbook, puesto que no es mia, es de ella, y tan solo tiene 7 años! y yo 18 ! cof .. cof...injusticia!... cof.. cof.. **

**quien dijo eso?. XD**

**.pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y se que el titulo no pega mucho, pero soy malisima para los títulos!**

**y por ultimo responderé algunos reviews, bueno, en realidad todos jejeje.. por que me encanta!**

**.gaby2307: muchas gracias por leer mi historia! y por comentarme! espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo tanto como lo disfrute escribiendo XD. Y espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. te mando mucho saluditos!**

**.MasterTigress01: muchisimas gracias por seguirme, me alegra mucho de que te hayan gustado mis otros capitulos y aguanten las latinas! jeje necesitaba decirlo XD. y tenés mucha razon, es muy complicado entender las historias traducidas. Practicamente en todas las historias que nombraban a Tai Lung me lo traducia a Tai pulmones y no tenía la menor idea de que queria decir XD. pero luego me acostumbre jejeje.. muchos saluditos!**

**.MASTER TIGRESS: ay! me puso re feliz lo que me dijiste! de verdad es mi primera historia, aunque una vez en la primaria hice un cuento sobre un diente perdido y me salió muy bien XD jeje pero me encanta la literatura y leer novelas romanticas y graciosas (y de vampiros jeje), asi que vengo algo orientada XD. Muchas gracias y voy a rendir lo mejor de mi tanto como para mis historias como para mis estudios. uff! aunque es dificil volver a agarrar los libros XD.Y te acepto muy feliz como mi amiga!. se despide tu nueva amiga! saluditos!**

**.Gwevin234: jeje en youtube tengo el mismo nombre aunque solo tengo videos de mis perritos cuando eran bebes XD jejeje.. soy la chica que te dejó comentarios en el video de Tigresa y Po con la cancion "Piensas" de Moderato.(HERMOSOS VIDEOS LOS QUE HICISTE!). Desde que vi tu video y cada vez que escucho esa cancion siempre me hace recordar a Po y Tigresa XD.. y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por seguirme, espero que ete capitulo te haya gustado, y tambien espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.. saluditos!**

**.rolos21mf: jiji .. que tierno! jamas habia tenido un admirador! XD jejej pero me encanta más tenerte como amigo. Muchisimas gracias por darme tantos animos, y espero que este capi te haya gustado.. te mando muchos, muchos, muchos saluditos mi amigo!**

**.DN164: muchas gracias por seguirme y me pone re contenta de que hayas disfrutado mis otros capitulos y bueno, en el proximo capitulo prometo que ya se vienen cosas mas interesantes jiji y te comprendo con eso de los deberes XD. y sinceramente soy gran fan de tu historia..me encanta!. muchos saluditos! y espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.. me encanta tener amigos! XD.. saluditos!**

**.morocha: gracias amiga por leer mi historia! y espero que puedas ver pronto Kung fu Panda 2.. jejeje.. te mando muchos besos y saluditos!**

**.jk: aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo y me alegra de que te haya gustado mi historia.. y me gustaria conocer un poco mas de mi lector,, es que jk no dice mucho. jeje.. saluditos!**

**.hoffman46:holis! me alegra de que te haya gustado mi historia y me encantó las leyes del estudiante jejeje.. me senti re identificada XD.. te mando muchos saluditos amigo!**

**.master Po: holis! muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me gustó mucho el tuyo y espero que lo puedas continuar.. nos estamos leyendo!.. saluditos mi amigo!**

**.FUj-p19 The Bloodedge: jeje que alegria tener mas lectores que aparecen! y me mató de la risa lo que escribiste en tu perfil XD jejej.. espero que podamos ser buenos.. emm perdon.. amigo o amiga? jiijji (sin ofender)bueno.. pero amigos en fin.. saluditos!**

**.Oddy: holis! gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este capi y ten por seguro que se vienen mando muchos saluditos y espero que seamos buenos amigos/as... jeje .te mando mucho saluditos!**

**.anita 3: gracias amiga por leer mi historia! aunque no se si realmente te guste kung fu panda, pero me encantan las palabras de aliento!.. jijij muchos besotes .. muaaa**

**fuaa! ahora son las 7 de la mañana y no me di cuenta jijiji.. estoy segura de que me voy a volver nocturna puesto que mi hermanita va a tener la compu todo el dia y yo solo puedo tenerlo un par de horas en la noche hasta que me duerma XDXDXDDDXDXD... Injusticia! (lo que pasa es que la compu grande anda mal ) y tengo que sobornar a mi hermanita con caramelos para que me preste su netbook en las noches XD.. pero bueno, asi es la vida... y con los estudios encima veré que puedo hacer jijijijiji.**

**pero bueno, espero actualizar pronto y ya saben comentarios, saluditos, debate sobre la ley SOPA XD, tomatazos, etc.. bienvenidos... **

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	5. Miedos y temores parte 2

**Holis a todos!..mmmm...no tengo mucho para decir... solo que espero que les guste.. lamento si hay algun error ortográfico.. pero es que solo digamos que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente y mis disculpas por la demora... **

**disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a dreamworks y no hago dinero con esto( creo que es todo lo que se dice... no se XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedos y temores (parte 2)<strong>

Tigresa, Po y Mantis vigilaron todo el Valle de la Paz, calle por calle preguntando y vigilando que nada raro haya pasado o que hayan visto. Absolutamente nada. En cambio Mono , Vibora y Grulla revisaron todo el bosque sin ningún resultado, huella o pista llegando a lo alto del bosque .

-UFF! Hemos caminado por horas y no encontramos nada – se quejó Mono.

- si, creo que engañaron al maestro Shifu, pero lo importante es que sabemos que no hay peligro alguno- dijo Víbora.

- bueno, será mejor acampar en este lugar y encender una fogata- comentó Grulla.

- Muy buena idea!- dijo Mono emocionado.- Yo iré por leña y ustedes quédense juntos armando las carpas-y se fue corriendo rápidamente a juntar leña desapareciendo de la vista de todos en un segundo.

- crees que haya querido ir al baño?- preguntó Víbora algo extrañada por la actitud de su amigo

- cuando hay que ir , hay que ir.- Afirmó Grulla. Sin darle más importancia al asunto empezaron a armar las tiendas de campaña.

Cuando ya terminaron empezaron a charlar a gusto siendo observados atentamente desde lo alto de un árbol por un primate que no quería perderse ningún detalle sosteniendo a su lado varios pedazos de madera seca, perfectas para una fogata.

Mono que ya se aburría de tanta charla y avergonzándose por los comentarios que recibió de su falta de pantalones durante su pelea con Mantis. Decidió acelerar un poco el proceso. Agarró una piedrita y la lanzó contra unas rocas.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Víbora alertada.

- No lo se , pero será mejor averiguarlo- Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde se había escuchado ese ruido. Víbora fue por delante y Mono oculto tras unos arbustos estiró una liana del piso enredando los patas de Grulla haciéndolo caer hacia delante y por instinto jalando a Víbora, cayendo juntos. Mono se escapó lo más sigiloso que pudo al árbol mas cercano dejando a ambos tirados en el piso, Víbora encima de Grulla muy cerca uno del otro.

Ambos guerreros se quedaron sin respiración, al igual que Mono que cada vez abría más y más los ojos acercándose lo más que podía colgando de una rama. Víbora no lo aguantaba más, era una tentación demasiado grande tenerlo cerca y no hacer nada. No pudo resistirse. Fue acercándose poco a poco cerrando los ojos y Grulla lentamente también se fue deslizando hacia adelante dejándose llevar por el momento, cortando mas la brecha entre los dos pudiendo sentir sus respiraciones entre si y el latido de sus corazones avanzar a un ritmo acelerado.

Mono que ya no sabía si taparse los ojos o seguir observando decidió salir de ahí para no interrumpir nada, pero por los nervios de lo que estaba a punto de pasar se tropezó con su cola cayéndose tendido en el suelo y toda la leña sorprendentemente cayó apiladita a su lado.

Con el tremendo estruendo que provocó Mono, los maestros que estaban a punto caramelo se separaron inmediatamente mirando a Mono tirado en el piso

-auh!- se quejó Mono frotándose la cabeza - ya traje la leña- que mas podía decir en esa situación?

- gra… gracias Mono ..- dijo Grulla todo nervioso y rojo alejándose rápidamente de Víbora- ahora prenderé la fogata-

" que pasó aquí?" se preguntó Grulla mientras intentaba prender la fogata torpemente.

Mono sentía la mirada amenazante de Víbora sobre él. Sabía que ella estaba molesta por arruinar un momento tan especial que podría cambiar el curso de su vida.

-suerte que no tiene veneno- susurró Mono en una voz casi inaudible.

- no tendré veneno pero puedo apretarte el cuello muy fuerte- amenazó Víbora apareciendo por detrás de él poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-jeje .. que graciosa eres- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUEBLO…

Los tres guerreros estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante del señor Ping devorando un buen y merecido plato de sopa después de haber recorrido tanto.

-esta sopa está deliciosa- exclamó Mantis sonriente con su boca llena y embarrada de sopa.

- Mantis, no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso – le regaño Tigresa.

- Tigresa tiene razón!, compórtate- decía Po con fideos colgando sobre su nariz.

- jaja, primero mírate al espejo- le dijo Mantis riéndose.

-tomen, límpiense- dijo Tigresa mientras les pasaba servilletas. Ambos agarraron un papelito, se limpiaron y siguieron comiendo. En un momento Tigresa y Po quisieron tomar el último pedazo de pan que quedaba en la canastilla al mismo tiempo tocándose las manos.

- uy! Perdón- dijo algo avergonzado Po – tu primero- dijo Po ofreciéndole la canastilla con una sonrisa.

-pero es el último Po, mejor tómalo tu- le dijo Tigresa un tanto tímida. Donde había quedado su seriedad? Porque le daba tanto miedo y a la vez tantas ganas de que se volviera a repetir ese roce?

- no importa, ahora iré a buscar más- le dijo. Tigresa finalmente aceptó mientras Mantis observaba de reojo con una sonrisa en el rostro sorbiendo sus fideos. Finalmente Po se dirigió directo a la cocina con la canastilla recordando su último roce accidental. Como adoraba esos accidentes! Observó a su papá que picaba un par de rábanos para su sopa, aunque por su forma de picarlas parecía algo triste.

- hey papá, donde están los panes?- pregunto Po buscándolos con la vista.

-sobre aquel estante- dijo el sr. Ping señalando hacia aquel lugar sin siquiera mirarlo. Po tomó un par de panes y se acercó a su lado notando que el estado de ánimo de su padre no era el mejor de todos.

-Papá, acaso pasa algo?- preguntó Po algo preocupado.

- nada hijo, es solo que por un momento pensé que estabas en una cita con Tigresa-dijo algo melancólico.

-quien! Yo!- preguntó Po muy exaltado ante las ocurrencias de su padre.

-si!, a quien mas podría referirme?- dijo su papá con las alas en las caderas en señal de disgusto.

-pe.. pe.. pero, por que piensas eso?- decia tartamudeando Po.

- solo mírala hijo!, es la chica perfecta para ti! es una buena mujer, leal, luchadora, le encantan los niños! es perfecta para tus futuros hijos-

- HIJOS!- decía Po casi atragantándose con sus palabras.

- si , por supuesto , hijos. Quiero que me des nietos!... Quiero ver niños corriendo alegres por mi restaurante rodeándome, saltando, jugando y llamándome abuelo!. Y no te hagas el inocente que se perfectamente que ella te gusta!- el sr. Ping se acercó a Po mirándole con ojos de cachorro.- Hijo mírame, me vuelvo viejo y feo y tu ya no vas a estar aquí para cuidarme, tu me abandonarás y te vas a dedicar al kung fu y dime quien cuidará de mi?-

-Ash! Pero papá estas exagerando!... tu estas muy joven todavía. Y yo nunca me apartaría de tu lado.- decía Po con una mano en el corazón.

-esa no es excusa. Dame nietos!- decía el sr. Ping mientras echaba a Po de una patada.

-pero pá!- refunfuñaba Po como un niño regañado.

-nietos!- dijo el sr. Ping cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"y ahora que bicho le habrá picado?" se preguntaba Po algo sorprendido por como su padre acababa de comportarse. "Como es que se dió cuenta?" "nietos?", lo que daría por convertir a Tigresa en la futura madre de sus hijos. Pero, si ni siquiera se animaba a decirle como se sentía, ese futuro lo veía muy lejano. Pero como dijo Víbora, "si no lo intento, nunca lo sabré" y con ese pensamiento se volvió a sentar junto a sus amigos para terminar de comer. Después pagaron la comida, que por suerte el dueño era el padre de Po y les cobró todo solo a mitad de precio.

Ya en la entrada del restaurante Mantis vió a un amigo caminar cerca de allí y se le ocurrió una buena idea. O no tan buena….

-Amigos, espérenme un momento aquí, pediré prestado el baño un momento y vuelvo.-dijo Mantis dirigiéndose hacia dentro del restaurante.

-ok. No tardes!- gritó Po viendo como Mantis se alejaba y apoyándose contra una pared para sentirse mas cómodo. Mantis se fue por la puerta trasera del restaurante sin que el sr. Ping se diera cuenta y se acercó a su amigo.

- hey! hola Fred!-

- hola Mantis! Como estás amigo?-

- bien, bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito que me hagas un favor-

- cualquier cosa amigo. Pídeme lo que quieras- y Mantis empezó a darle instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO Y TIGRESA…

-hey Tigresa mira eso, parece que va a llover- decía mirando el cielo todo negro y nublado.

- eso se ve fuerte, debemos volver al palacio de inmediato.- decía Tigresa en un tono un tanto nervioso que no pasó desapercibido para Po.

-Oye te sientes bien? Te notó algo nerviosa- dijo Po preocupándose por ella.

-estoy bien, solo que Mantis ya se esta tardando mucho y debemos volver al pala..- Tigresa se vio interrumpida por una tarántula que bajaba muy cerca de Po, demasiado cerca.- eh Po, tienes una…- intentaba decir Tigresa señalando su hombro.

-Que cosa?- preguntó Po algo confundido

-En tu hombro… tienes una..-

-Ah!- pegó un pequeño gritito Po saltando a los brazos de Tigresa.

-emm , perdón, solo venía al restaurante por una sopa. Adiós- Dijo la tarántula, amiga de Mantis, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, dejando a un panda muy asustado en los brazos de una Tigresa con los nervios alojándose por todo su cuerpo por el tacto con el panda. Podía sentir su piel y su calor junto a ella, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola con calidez. Cuando Po se dió cuenta, de lo que pasaba se encontraba perdido en sus ojos carmesí, en esa mirada que podía doblegar al mas valiente, pero que podían a llegar a ser tan tranquilos y hermosos como el mar. Sintiendo el calor de sus respiraciones y sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban más y más, un corto espacio era lo que separaba un dulce y tierno beso que podía llegar a ser.

Mantis y Fred miraban la escena como si fuera una película de suspenso y esperaron a que pasara lo tan esperado. Lo que eran segundos parecía ser una eternidad para todos….

Pero Po se apartó, fue una decisión difícil, pero sus miedos pudieron más que él.

-Lo siento mucho Tigresa, fue sin querer- dijo Po algo frustrado por no tener el valor suficiente.

- si, no hay problema, solo es un temor que tu tienes- respondió Tigresa intentando recobrar la compostura.

-hay! Tardan mucho- se quejó Mantis intentando pensar que podía hacer.

- y si les damos un empujoncito?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa picara que solo podía significar una cosa…

"si no lo intento, nunca lo sabré; si no lo intento nunca lo sabré" se repetía Po intentando darse valor, pero se volvió a intimidar al verla a los ojos. "solo pídele una cita, vamos no seas cobarde Po!"

-escucha tigresa, hay algo que quiero decirte- decía Po jugueteando con sus dedos todo nervioso y rojo

- que sucede?-

- Yo quería decirte que hay un festival el próximo domingo, …y pues como es nuestro día libre, quería preguntarte si te… si te gustaría …-Po no pudo terminar por que alguien lo había empujado por atrás, e instintivamente su mano busco un lugar seguro para apoyarse, pero se apoyó en el peor lugar con el que podía toparse. Para mantener el equilibrio Po había posado su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Tigresa a quien se le formaba una clara vena en la frente, y claramente estaba furiosa.

-atrevido!.- rugió Tigresa dándole una de sus mejores patadas mandándole a volar por los aires.

- pero fue solo un accidente!- gritaba Po desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-AUCH- Dijeron Mantis y Fred observando a Po volar por los aires, literalmente.

EN EL BOSQUE…

Grulla, Víbora y Mono terminaron de comer tranquilamente lo que habían llevado. Grulla y Víbora ya se preparaban para dormir, por que se habían repartido cuatro horas de vigilancia cada uno para que los demás pudieran dormir. Grulla observaba a Víbora echada de espaldas a él, en toda la cena se había mantenido callada y se le notaba algo triste y pensativa, quería decirle algo, pero que podía decirle?

Lo que pasó fue lo que se imaginó?. Ambos terminarían en un beso?, a Grulla le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago tan solo de recordar lo sucedido y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cayendo en el mundo del sueño.

Víbora, que se encontraba bien despierta, empezó a sentir la ligera y suave respiración de Grulla con mini ronquidos que se le escapaban, conocía a la perfección cuando se quedaba dormido y se giró para corroborarlo, se le formó una sonrisa con tan solo ver a su amado dormir plácidamente y luego miró a Mono cubierto con una frazada vigilando desde un árbol. Todo el bosque entero se podía ver desde ahí.

-psss ..Mono- lo llamó Víbora acercándose a él.

- Víbora! No vas a ahorcarme .verdad?- dijo Mono poniéndose una posición de defensa.

-Nah! olvídalo. Solo fue una broma- le dijo tranquilizándolo, pero tenia una duda muy grande que quería aclarar.– dime, como fue que te diste cuenta de lo que siento por él?-

-bueno Víbora…. somos amigos desde hace muchos años y tu eres como una hermana para mi –

-entiendo… fui muy obvia y te diste cuenta solo- dijo Víbora algo apenada.

-Emm.. no, me lo comentó Mantis y luego lo noté- sonreía Mono mientras se lo decía.

-Mantis?... Que acaso también ya lo sabe el Maestro Shifu o Tigresa?- preguntó algo avergonzada por que su secreto mejor guardado no era tan secreto después de todo.

-bueno, supongo que no, pero dime.. Cuando se lo piensas decir?- Preguntaba curioso.

-no es tan sencillo como parece y ustedes no ayudan mucho que digamos-resopló la maestra.

-jeje lo siento. Pero deja que me corrija. Desde ahora prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-decía Mono poniendo una mano en alto.

-gracias amigo. Pero creo que la mejor forma de ayudarme sería no estorbando demasiado- ambos se rieron ante ese comentario.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada de Mantis, pero será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir o no estarás de buen humor mañana- dijo Mono.

- ja ja – rio Víbora sarcásticamente yéndose a dormir.- buenas noches Mono!-

- buenas noches Víbora!- decía Mono sonriente– prepárate querida hermanita, por que desde ahora no pararé hasta que Grulla te pida matrimonio- susurraba Mono frotándose las manos maliciosamente planeando mil cosas para la pareja.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUEBLO….

Mantis y Tigresa buscaban por los alrededores alguna pista de Po o preguntando a las personas si habían visto pasar un panda volador pasar por ahí.

-ash! Tigresa! sabes que Po no es de ese tipo de personas. No debiste patearlo tan fuerte- decía Mantis sobre su hombro.

- no tengo la culpa- dijo serena- fue un acto reflejo. Soy una felina y tengo esas manías-

-Pues pobre de Po- declaró Mantis mirando por todos lados buscando a Po.-Mira . allí está!- dijo Mantis señalando hacia arriba en la copa de un árbol.

-Amigos! Acá arriba! – gritaba Po desde lo alto de un árbol retorciéndose desde una rama que se había atorado con sus pantalones llamando la atención de sus amigos.- No se como bajar!- gritaba Po escuchando un crujido detrás de el.- Oh no!-

La rama se rompió y Tigresa y Mantis que se encontraban justo debajo de Po dieron un paso al costado dejando caer al panda contra el piso.

- eso debió doler- dijo Tigresa viendo a Po con la cara hundida en la tierra.

- no creo, él es bastante esponjadito .Oye, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mantis subiendo encima de Po y empezó a darle pequeños masajes en los nervios de la espalda aliviando los dolores de Po.

- uff! Gracias, se siente mejor- Dijo Po mientras se reincorporaba.

- de nada, fue un golpe duro, pero estarás bien.- aseguró Mantis.

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta Tigresa acercándose a Po - te pido disculpa por haberte pateado de esa manera- dijo algo cabizbaja.

-No hay problema, yo debí tener mas cuidado- le respondió con sinceridad Po.

-Pero yo tuve que tener mas autocontrol, soy una maestra de Kung fu!- decía Tigresa echándose la culpa.

-pues yo también soy un maestro de Kung Fu y tuve que tener mejores reflejos!- decía Po sin quedarse atrás.

-Pero eso no justifica que haya actuado de tal manera- replicó.

- Pero..-

-SUFICIENTE!- gritó Mantis ya desesperándose – ambos tienen la culpa. Contentos?-

Tigresa y Po se miraron el uno al otro –Bien- dijeron al unísono y dándose un apretón de manos para demostrar que estaban conformes.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos que empezará a llover en cualquier momento- dijo Mantis haciendo sobresaltar a Tigresa.

-es cierto, debemos darnos prisa antes de quedarnos atrapados- dijo Tigresa avanzando rápidamente hacia el palacio.

-atrapados? crees que le pase algo?- preguntó Po a Mantis notando algo exaltada a Tigresa.

- quizás quiere ir al baño.- dijo Mantis mientras avanzaban por las calles del pueblo viendo como la gente corría hacia sus hogares y buscaban refugio contra la gran tormenta que se avecinaba.

Resonó un gran relámpago por todos lados y de pronto empezó a caer una gran tormenta empapando por completo a los tres guerreros. A estas alturas Tigresa se encontraba corriendo a cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía.

-Tigresa espéranos!- gritaba Po a lo lejos junto con Mantis intentando alcanzarla y la vieron detenerse en seco cuando llegó al principio de las escaleras. Tigresa con los ojos muy abiertos observó que la fuerte lluvia había formado unas pequeñas cataratas que se acrecentaban por todas las escaleras.

- es imposible que subamos así- djo Po llegando a su lado- será mejor ir con papá hasta que pase la lluvia- gritaba Po en medio de la lluvia escandalosa. Tigresa sin siquiera mirarlo salió disparada hacía el restaurante del sr. Ping seguida por Po y Mantis.

Tigresa llegó rápidamente al restaurante buscando refugio de la incesante lluvia, que entró sin siquiera tocar.

-Tigresa!- gritó alegre el sr. Ping que se encontraba guardando sus ollas para usarlas al día siguiente- que alegría verte por aquí. Pasa, pasa- invitó el sr. Ping –dime, que haces por aquí, en medio de esta horrible lluvia y toda empapada? Creí que ya estaban en el palacio.-

- buenas noches de nuevo sr. Ping, solo estaba buscando refugio de la lluvia, Mantis y Po también están en camino- explicó Tigresa recuperando el aliento y el sr. Ping le entregó una toalla para que se secara, pero Tigresa no pudo evitar sacudirse todo el agua de su cuerpo por reflejo e instantáneamente se disculpó con el sr. Ping.

- lo lamento mucho sr. Ping, no era mi intención mojar todo.- dijo.

-No importa mi niña, es solo un poco de agua- dijo el sr. Ping riéndose. Al instante entraron Po junto con Mantis totalmente empapados y como de costumbre Po se sacudió también quitándose el exceso de agua y haciendo volar a Mantis al otro lado de la cocina sin darse cuenta.

-hey!- se quejó Mantis.

-Po! no te sacudas aquí que me mojaras todo!- le retó el sr. Ping y luego se dirigió a la maestra.- Tigresa, en seguida te buscaré algo de ropa para cambiarte, pero acomódate y siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo paternalmente a Tigresa y se fue a buscar algo de ropa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- bueno, eso fue extraño- dijo Mantis ante la actitud tan paternal del sr. Ping por Tigresa.

- muy extraño- dijo Tigresa un tanto incómoda. Po solo se golpeaba la frente por lo poco disimulado que era su padre.

-Oye Po, donde hay más toallas?- Preguntó Mantis.

- en el baño, ahora traigo unas cuantas para secarnos-

- no, no, no, no, yo las traeré, conozco el camino, ustedes quédense aquí- dijo Mantis intentando dar un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

- seguro que no necesitaras ayuda Mantis?-

-insinúas que no podre contra unas simples toallas- replicó Mantis simulando estar ofendido

-eh?, no!, solo q..-

-bien, ahora vuelvo- interrumpió Mantis desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Por que todo el mundo últimamente actúa extraño?, sobretodo tu papá - preguntó Tigresa confundida poniendo a Po con los nervios de punta. Si le decía la razón de por que el sr. Ping la trataba de aquella manera tan paternal terminaría asustándola.

-emm… no lo se, pero tu también actuaste muy extraño- dijo Po intentando cambiar el tema.

- de que estas hablando?- preguntó sin entender.

-de la forma en que parecía asustarte el agua- dijo Po dándose cuenta de la gran verdad que había dicho.-eso es! Tu mayor temor es el agua!. Como no me había dado cuenta antes?. Es tu naturaleza- decía alegre cuando sintió unas fuertes patas apretándole el cuello y poniéndolo contra la pared.

- escucha bien Panda, si se lo dices a alguien te usaré como mi bolsa de entrenamiento personal por una semana- amenazó Tigresa con una mirada sombría que podía asustar al mas valiente, menos a Po que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ella, sobretodo cuando estaba de mal humor.

- no te conoces otra amenaza mejor? No me asustas!- dijo Po desafiante enojando más a Tigresa por su osadia.

- No me pongas a prueba panda, sabes perfectamente que siempre cumplo con mi palabra-dijo Tigresa apretando más fuerte el cuello de Po.

- entonces que te parece un trato?- intentaba decir Po con las patas de Tigresa sobre él dejando entrar muy poco aire. A Tigresa le entró la curiosidad.

-de que se trata?-preguntó con un ceja levantada.

-quiero que vayamos juntos al festival del próximo domingo. Si me cumples, prometo no decir nada acerca de tu pequeño secreto- se animó a decir Po esperando la respuesta de una Tigresa pensativa

– acaso es una especie de chantaje?-

-Si, es un chantaje-afirmó - así que dime, funciona?-hubo un breve silencio entre los dos.

- si funciona. Cumpliré con mi parte del trato y espero que tu cumplas con el tuyo.- dijo Tigresa aun manteniendo a Po sometido.

El sr. Ping entró con la ropa para Tigresa mirando algo sorprendido la escena.

-Po compórtate! Y no molestes más a Tigresa- regañó el sr. Ping a la victima. – Tigresa aquí te traigo algo que espero que sea de tu agrado, es lo único que tengo-

- cualquier cosa esta bien para mi, gracias- dijo Tigresa aceptando la ropa y soltando a Po. Mantis llegaba trayendo lo mejor que podía las toallas. Tigresa agarró una y fue a cambiarse al baño. Po la imitó y fue a cambiarse a su habitación, mientras que Mantis solo necesitaba secarse.

Después de unos momentos Tigresa salió del baño muy indecisa y avergonzada con la cabeza algo baja. El sr. Ping le había dado un precioso vestido de color lila, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era un hermosos diseño, adornado con pequeños cristales por el cuello y con una delicada flor en el centro del escote, todo de tela delicada que la enmarcaba perfectamente todo el cuerpo femenino con pequeños volados adornando en la parte de abajo haciéndola lucir como una preciosa gema.

-wow, ese vestido te quedó muy bonito!- decía alegre el sr. Ping mientras Mantis le silbaba y le tiraba un piropo en broma, recibiendo un gruñido de la maestra.

- Gracias sr. Ping, esto es muy bonito, pero de donde lo sacó?-preguntó con curiosidad e intentando relajarse.

-bueno, una vez me invitaron a un cumpleaños de la hija de un amigo llamado Yuan, pero por mala suerte tuvimos una discusión, entonces no asistí y el regalo quedó aquí guardado y ahora es tuyo- explicó el sr. Ping.

- no sr. Ping. No puedo aceptar este regalo- respondió Tigresa muy incómoda con la situación, nunca nadie le había regalado algo así, o ni siquiera había utilizado algo así en la vida. Ella nunca fue muy femenina como para usar vestidos y la nueva sensación no era nada bonita.

- claro que puedes y lo harás. Ese vestido ha estado guardado por bastante tiempo y merece salir a pasear con alguien que sepa lucirlo, como tu…. Y espera a que te vea Po, seguramente le encantará- dijo muy feliz poniendo muy nerviosa a Tigresa - Po ven aquí! tienes que ver esto!- Gritó el sr. Ping mientras que Tigresa sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco. En ese momento solo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

-Ya voy papá!- Gritó Po desde su habitación y todos pudieron sentir ruidos de como se tropezaba cayendo por las escaleras y apareciendo en escena cayendo delante de Tigresa.

- ouch!, eso dolió- dijo Po frotándose la cabeza y levantando la vista. Po quedó muy sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían. Acaso era un reflejo? No, no lo era, el vió una hermosa y dulce figura que reflejaba la belleza pura a sus ojos, Po no podía imaginar que Tigresa podía verse más hermosa de lo que ya era, eso le había parecido imposible… hasta ahora…

Po no podia dejar de mirar a Tigresa, era la primera vez que la veía de esta forma

-Wow Tigresa te ves radiante- dijo adornando su rostro con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Gracias Po- respondió. Que mas podía decir?, ya no soportaba la tensión que sentía y el nudo formado en su estómago le hicieron recapacitar de si no hubiera sido mejor enfrentarse a la lluvia torrencial.

-Bueno ya es tarde y ya es hora de irse a dormir- dijo el sr. Ping bostezando y estirando sus alas en señal de cansancio.- Buenas noches a todos-

-Buenas noches – respondieron todos al unísono viéndolo dirigirse a su cuarto.

- bueno, nosotros también tendríamos que dormir ya.. si no llegamos temprano mañana y el maestro Shifu encuentra lo bien decorada que dejamos la cocina se molestará con nosotros- dijo Po.

A Tigresa se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante un pensamiento que se le cruzó – Dormir en donde?. En tu habitación? Juntos?- preguntó algo exaltada Tigresa.

-emm.. pues si- dijo Po frotándose el cuello de los nervios que intentaba disiparse- pero no te preocupes- agregó rápidamente.- tu dormirás en la cabecera y yo dormiré a los pies para que no te sientas incomoda, ni tampoco pienses que estaríamos solos. Mantis también dormirá con nosotros.- explicaba Po a una Tigresa bastante pensativa de ceño fruncido.

"esto no es una buena idea" pensó, pero no le quedaba de otra. Afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente y no había otra habitación disponible.

-esta bien, no hay problema- decía Tigresa intentando sonar lo mas a su estilo que podía, pero la realidad era que tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

Tigresa se metió al cuarto de Po y empezó a meditar un poco antes de dormir. Mientras que Po se dirigió al baño a lavarse los pies para evitar cualquier posible mal olor que pudiera molestar a Tigresa, lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir incomoda. Al menos no más de lo que ya estaba seguro, sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño se encontraba en su hombro.

-wow. Cuanta dedicación le pones!- Miraba Mantis a Po tallándose los pies.

-eh?- Po miró en su hombro donde se dio cuenta de que Mantis se encontraba ahí- si, no quiero incomodar a Tigresa.-

- ella te gusta .verdad?-

- que?quien?- dijo Po intentando hacerse el confundido." Como es que todo el mundo lo sabe?" se quejaba Po internamente.

-Tigresa, ella te gusta .verdad?- repitió Mantis.

. Claro que no- dijo Po intentando sonar convincente.

- mira, allí viene!-

-Donde donde?- dijo rápidamente Po mirando para todos lados mientras Mantis se reía de su actitud tan predecible.

-no que no te gustaba?- decia con una sonrisa picara.

-Ash! esta bien, de acuerdo, me atrapaste… si me gusta- admitió Po derrotado.

-tarde o temprano lo sabríamos-aseguró.- y dime, hasta donde llegó tu relación con ella?- preguntó Mantis pegándole pequeños codazos de complicidad.

- emm … bueno estamos.. Digamos que estamos en nivel…-

-cero- terminó Mantis por él mientras Po solo asentía con la cabeza - bueno, no sabría que decirte, tienes 2 retos muy difíciles que enfrentar. Primero ella y luego el Maestro Shifu-

- en estos momentos el maestro es en lo que menos pienso, aunque no sea un detalle menor, lo único que me interesa es ella, pero no estoy seguro de que ella me quiera-

-porqué no? Tu y ella son grandes amigos, y ella te quiere, eso se nota-

- si, lo se. Pero es que no me animo a decírselo aun-

- bueno si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás- dijo Mantis dejando a Po solo y pensativo.

"esa fracesita otra vez" pensó Po. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien debía poner el mejor empeño posible. Definitivamente prepararía algo espectacular para su salida con Tigresa el próximo domingo y tenía que ser perfecto.

Cuando se dirigió al cuarto notó a un Mantis saltando por toda la habitación evadiendo los almohadazos de una Tigresa enfurecida. Po solo pudo sonreir ,mas que una pelea parecía un juego de niños.

-oigan chicos que hacen?-preguntó Po animado llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-pues preguntale a la señorita del entrecejo perverso que no puede aguantarse ninguna broma!-

- no estoy para tus bromas Mantis!- rugió claramente molesta-

- yo solo le dije que el color de ese vestido le sentaba muy bien-

-bueno, eso es verdad- dijo Po haciendo sonrojar levemente a la maestra.

-ya cállense los dos!-

- pero Tigresa, mira que resalta el color de tus ojos- dijo Po entrando en el juego evadiendo los almohadazos de Tigresa

- y descubrimos que tenias un cuerpo - provocó Mantis. Po agarró otra almohada haciendo movimientos de kung fu con ella.

- y si pusieras una sonrisa te verías el doble de hermosa- dijo Po iniciando así una guerra de almohadas en el cual Tigresa hacía lo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de hacer. Divertirse.

Después de unos minutos de juego….

-uff! Bueno, nos rendimos, nos rendimos- decían Mantis y Po completamente apaleados a almohadazos.

-entonces dejaran de molestarme?-preguntó Tigresa mientras ellos asentían rápidamente- y no quiero que los demás se enteren de esto tampoco.-

-oh! Porfavor! No puedes obligarme a callar esto!- rogaba Mantis.

-dije que no!-

-seré tu esclavo- intentó otra vez.

-NO!- amenazó Tigresa con un leve rugido que significaba peligro.

-bien bien bien no diré nada- aceptó derrotado Mantis.

-jejejej bien chicos basta de juegos, ya es hora de dormir y ya es muy tarde- dijo Po.

Tigresa se metió en la cama y Po se acomodó para dormir a los pies tal y como había prometido, mientras que Mantis se acurrucó en la barriga de Po.

Después de un buen rato Tigresa aun se mantenía despierta y empezó a sentir ruidos extraños que no podía distinguir exactamente que eran o de donde provenía. Se puso en estado de alerta y se sentó para obtener una mejor vista.

-psss Tigresa- la llamó Po suavemente.

-escuchas eso?- susurró Tigresa viendo como Po asentía y se descubría parte de la frazada dejando ver a un Mantis totalmente enroscado y acomodado sobre el vientre de Po emitiendo gruesos ronquidos.

-te dije que roncaba por las noches- dijo sonriendo.-no puedes dormir?-

-No- respondió tranquila.

-o te da miedo el agua?-le bromeó Po.

-no digas eso frente a nadie, recuerda nuestro trato- le recordó Tigresa.

-bueno, bueno-

-por cierto Po, que es lo que planeas?- le preguntó curiosa.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó sin entenderlo.

-Por que quieres que te acompañe el próximo domingo al festival. Acaso necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-No… pero lo sabrás el próximo domingo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo-aseguró.

-Pero…-

-El domingo, el domingo- respondió Po. hubo un breve silencio. Y aunque Po en su interior aun no podía creer que esa noche estuviera durmiendo con Tigresa, se sentía muy feliz por ello, pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo…

-Tigresa- la llamó.

-que pasa Po?- respondió notando el tono algo triste en su voz.

- Somos amigos no?-

A Tigresa le extrañó un tanto esa pregunta - claro que si-

-Muy buenos amigos?-

-Los mejores- respondió con seguridad. Desde hace mucho tiempo que se llevaban muy bien, siempre se ayudaban entre ellos, incluyendo en las luchas contra enemigos y se contaban la mayoría de sus problemas. Esto hizo sentir un poco triste a Po, ya que tenía miedo de perder la amistad y la confianza que le había costado lograr con ella, y que sus sentimientos podían arruinar. Pero no podía seguir guardando ese secreto, ya lo había hecho por bastante tiempo.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó notándolo tan callado.

-si, seguro- dijo intentando sonar positivo. Aunque Tigresa sabía que eso no era verdad decidió no decir nada para no presionarlo e intentó distraerlo con algo.

-puedo preguntarte algo?-

- claro, de que se trata?-

- que paso con el amigo de tu padre , ese llamado… Yuan?-

- mmm, bueno, digamos que eran muy buenos amigos, Yuan era un carnero (macho de la oveja) grande y robusto, pero un día se negó a pagar la cuenta de la comida por que dijo que la sopa estaba muy caliente y se le quemó la lengua y llamó a la sopa: "sopa de ingrediente despreciable" y eso a mi papá lo puso furioso como nunca lo había visto-

-Y que pasó?-preguntó curiosa Tigresa que escuchaba con atención.

-mi papá molesto le gritó "pues si no te gustó mi sopa prueba mi cucharon de la venganza!" y lo sacó corriendo por las calles pegándole con el cucharón por haber insultado a su sopa- ambos se rieron de la historia

-tu papá tiene un carácter único- dijo Tigresa.

-si y la mejor parte fue cuando el padre salió a defenderlo y también recibió una paliza- ambos empezaron a reírse mas fuerte cuidando de no despertar a Mantis. Y pasaron la noche contándose anécdotas y riendo alegremente hasta quedarse dormidos.

Tigresa se sentía incomoda, daba vueltas y vueltas dormida, hasta que se abrazó a los pies de Po ganándose comodidad y calor relajándose en un sueño profundo.

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE…

-Grulla, grulla- lo llamaba Mono sacudiéndolo intentando despertarlo.

-que pasa?- dijo Grulla somnoliento frotándose los ojos.

-debemos apurarnos, se avecina una tormenta fuerte-

Grulla miró al cielo y observó las nubes negras que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas – conozco una cueva cerca de aquí, podemos refugiarnos allí hasta que pase

-bien, despierta a Víbora mientras levanto todo- dijo Mono. Víbora se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente y Grulla la miraba con una sonrisa.

"es tan linda cuando duerme" pensó y la movió un poco para despertarla, pero Víbora solo se movió un poco y soltó una pequeña risa enterneciendo el alma del guerrero quien se negó a despertarla y decidió llevarla sobre su hombro, Víbora entre sueños se fue enroscando alrededor de Grulla haciéndolo sonrojar y Mono los miraba sonriente.

-no vas a despertarla?- pregunto Mono.

-no, créeme cuando digo que no es buena idea, si siente estos truenos se va a asustar mucho, ese es su mayor temor-

-es cierto-dijo Mono recordando. – pues bien, démonos prisa- Grulla se levantó en vuelo y Mono lo siguió, corrieron cruzando arboles y rocas. Resonó un fuerte relámpago despertando y asustando a la maestra Víbora quien se veía a si misma flotando por los aires

"estoy volando?" pensó sorprendida.

-Hola!- le saludo amigablemente Grulla mirándola

-Grulla. Que sucede?- preguntó confundida intentando despertarse.

-Estamos escapando del chaparrón que se viene. Estamos yendo a un lugar seguro- explicó.

-Que?- Víbora pudo sentir los vientos fuertes golpeándola de lleno en la cara y los truenos y relámpagos que sonaban estridentemente por todos lados.

-aah!...Grulla baja baja! quiero estar cerca del piso!- Gritaba Víbora cerrando los ojos enroscándose fuertemente en él, apretando muy fuerte el cuello de Grulla quien fue descendiendo prácticamente en picada chocándose contra la pared de la cueva y Víbora seguía estrangulándolo completamente aferrada a él.

Se le escapó un "auch!" a Grulla. Y mono lo ayudó un poco llevándolo tambaleándose hacia dentro de la cueva y a los segundos siguientes se largó la lluvia con todo. Los guerreros se acomodaron y Víbora aún se negaba a soltarse y enterró toda su cara en el pecho de su protector. Grulla le miró con ternura y la rodeó con sus alas susurrándole al oído para calmarla

-tranquila…shhh…todo esta bien….yo te cuidaré- le susurraba Grulla para que se calmara.

Víbora se fue calmando un poco y Mono los miraba con una sonrisa pícara… muy pícara.

-este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Mono -Esta tan oscuro y la oscuridad hace dar la impresión de …encierro- terminó su frase focalizándose en la ultima palabra.

Grulla abrió los ojos de para en par. Era verdad, todo estaba oscuro y daba esa sensación. Empezaba a sentir que la oscuridad lo envolvía... y ese era su mayor miedo, él era algo claustrofóbico, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lugares pequeños y cerrados. Se sentía atrapado. Y se aferró más fuerte a Víbora y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Grulla?- preguntó algo extrañada la maestra.

- no te molesta que te abrace, verdad?-preguntó Grulla algo retraido.-es que tengo un poco de miedo- reconoció. Víbora sonrió y se sintió un tanto agradecida con Mono. Un fuerte relámpago resonó por todos lados y Víbora se aferró más a Grulla.

-si a ti no te molesta que te abrace tampoco- dijo Víbora y se quedaron durmiendo juntos y abrazados toda la noche.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE….

El maestro Shifu se levantó de la cama como todas las mañanas, aunque de cierta manera se sentía extraño… muy extraño.

Se baño, se vistió y fue a recibir a sus alumnos al primer sonido del gong. Pero nadie salió de sus habitaciones. Se supone que Mantis y Tigresa tenían que aparecer en las puertas de sus dormitorios, para luego tener que ir a despertar a Po. Revisó en cada uno de los cuartos y vió todo ordenado, como si nadie hubiera venido a dormir anoche.

"Hubo una tormenta muy fuerte anoche, quizás ese fue el problema" pensó. Aun no se decidía de si debía ir a buscarlos o era mejor esperarlos.

"seguramente pasaron la noche en el restaurante del sr. Ping" pensó, pero le dio una especie de escalofrío tan solo pensando que el guerrero dragón haya pasado la noche con su hija, aunque estuviera Mantis.

" ese panda! Se las verá con migo si llegó a propasarse de alguna manera". Clásicos celos paternos lo inundaron. Shifu se sorprendió un poco de este nuevo sentimiento encontrado, pero definitivamente cuidaría a su hija. Había perdido veinte años con ella por negligente y quería enmendarse, pero la sola idea de que alguien la quisiera apartar de su lado le provocaba furia, sobretodo con Po que se notaba a leguas que él gustaba de ella. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el pueblo, cuando se le cruzó la idea de que sería mejor revisar la cocina antes, para corroborar la ausencia de todos en el palacio.

Entró en la cocina y lo que vió le sorprendió mucho… todo estaba en perfecto orden. Pero había muchos platos de bocadillos dulces y salados en la mesa y en el centro de ella había un pastel bien adornado.

"Y esto?" Toda la cocina estaba adornada como para una pequeña fiesta con unos cuantos invitados. No recordaba ningún cumpleaños, excepto el de Po que se acercaba.

Revisó todo el palacio buscando a alguien que le pudiera explicar. No encontró absolutamente a nadie, ni siquiera a Zeng. Toda esta situación le asustaba y se dirigió rápidamente al pueblo

Llegó al restaurante del sr. Ping y encontró a Tigresa y a Po de espaldas a él, pero se veían diferentes... muy diferentes y sus ropas no eran las habituales.

-Tigresa?- preguntó –Tigresa eres tú?- volvió a preguntar. Aquella figura se volteó dejando ver a su Tigresa con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Pero no era ella, era mucho más… pequeña.

-Abuelo!- gritó la niña corriendo a abrazarlo y el pequeño Panda también la imitó. Los pequeños que no superaban los diez años de edad se quedaron abrazando a un Shifu muy confundido y completamente shockeado.

Pronto salió el sr. Ping.

-Hola Shifu!- lo saludó alegre.- todos están allí atrás ayudándome a acomodar las verduras. En seguida vamos…. Le pasa algo?-dijo preocupado al ver su rostro.

Shifu reaccionó.

-Tigresa! Po! Que les pasó?. Quien les hizo esto?- preguntó mirando a los niños.

-abuelo estas bien?- pregunto el panda. El maestro Shifu se dirigió más a la pequeña.

-Tigresa por favor dime- decía desesperado sosteniéndola por los hombros, pero se dió cuenta de que no era Tigresa por el color de sus ojos. Esos ojos eran los de…. Po.

- Papá?- lo llamó una voz que conocía bien. Shifu observó salir de adentro de la cocina a la verdadera Tigresa llevando un hermoso vestido.

-Tigresa?- preguntó incrédulo.- eres tú?-

- si esa es tu forma de decirme que estoy bonita, pues gracias- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Al maestro Shifu le volvía el color a la cara, por un momento creyó que estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Suspiró aliviado.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos- dijo el maestro Shifu. –donde están Mantis y Po?- preguntaba curioso mientras mas dudas se le acumulaban en la cabeza -por que traes un vestido? y también me gustaría saber quienes son esos niños… y me llamaste papá?-

- papá te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-solo respóndeme- insistió.

-te llame papá por que eres mi padre, Mantis y Po al igual que los demás están atrás acomodando la nueva entrega de verduras, este vestido me lo diste en mi cumpleaños y..-

-Cumpleaños?- el recordaba que Tigresa nunca había festejado su cumpleaños.

- si, en mi cumpleaños, es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Po- dijo. Shifu sentía que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar.

- y yo soy Lily!- dijo la pequeña alegre.

- y yo soy Shifu junior- dijo alegre el pequeño.

- abuelo de que se trata este nuevo juego?- pregunto dulcemente la pequeña Lily.

-ya se! se trata de una nueva técnica de patadas y golpes furiosos!- decía el niño haciendo movimientos de kung fu totalmente emocionado. Shifu se quedó totalmente paralizado sin poder reaccionar, otra vez.

-no shifu! Es un ejercicio de meditación- dijo la pequeña dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a su hermano.

-oigan niños! Ya estamos listos para festejar su cumpleaños!- dijo Po apareciendo en escena con una sonrisa al ver a sus hijos.

-si papá!- Gritaron los niños y salieron corriendo afuera a saltos dejando al maestro Shifu paralizado en su lugar.

-sniff…sniff…. Crecen muy rápido… sniiff- decía Po soltando algunas lágrimas.

-hay amor! No te sientas triste- dijo Tigresa mientras abrazaba a Po y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. El Maestro Shifu reaccionó al instante, poniéndose furioso. Se acercó para separarlos pero no podía avanzar de su lugar. Empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero todo se alejaba de él y pronto corría sobre la nada viendo como el panda le arrebataba a su hija…

-NOOOO!- gritó el maestro despertando. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación todo sudado y jadeando. Todo había sido un sueño.

"solo fue una pesadilla" "solo una pesadilla" se repetía a si mismo apartando esas imágenes de su cabeza. Se levantó, se vistió y salió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios de sus estudiantes. Nada, no encontró absolutamente nada.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con el corazón en la garganta rogando que no hubiera comida, ni pastel. Entro rápidamente y se tropezó con una cascara de banana con su rostro cayendo sobre dumplings pisoteados. "qué rayos es esto?". Logró levantarse para volver a caer y chocar con una de las patas de una silla tirada golpeándose en el ojo y empezó a sentir como se inflamaba esa zona. Se arrastró hasta el interruptor de la luz y la encendió.

Con el ojo bueno observo todo lo que parecía ser los restos de una fiesta de niños de jardín. Toda la cocina estaba echa un desastre las alacenas manchadas, todo fuera de su lugar y basura por todo el piso.

"autocontrol Shifu, sobre todo paciencia" se dijo a si mismo intentando calmarse. Prácticamente empalideció al encontrar en la mesa dibujos de él mostrándolo como un loco y como un travesti..

-en nombre de las artes del kung fu..que clase de burla es esta?- gritó completamente malhumorado.

-Maestro Shifu, al fin lo encuentro!- entró Zeng rápidamente deteniéndose algo sorprendido por lo que veía, y mas aun al ver al Maestro con un ojo morado, pero siguió.- Le traigo mas noticias recientes de los nuevos bandidos que rondaban por aquí. Al parecer no solo eran rumores. Volé hasta el otro pueblo y averigüé que son muy peligrosos, son lobos, una manada entera. Eran los subordinados de Lord Shen y están en pedido de captura. Solo se dedican al robo, pero son muy peligrosos y hay muchos de ellos.- decía alarmado el ave- pero no se sabe si tienen como blanco el Valle de la paz-

-bien, bien- Dijo Shifu mas calmado - gracias, y ve si puedes averiguar algo mas-

-Si Maestro Shifu- dijo y se retiró volando.

-ese sueño parecía tan real- susurró y con un suspiro se dirigió a su sala para poder meditar un poco antes de que sus alumnos llegaran.

FUERA DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Tanto como Grulla y Vibora como Po y Tigresa habían dormido profundamente, y muy cómodos con el calor agradable del otro a su lado, durante toda la noche. Los guerreros que se encontraban en la cueva siguieron descansando, en cambio los que se encontraban en el restaurante del sr. Ping se habían despertado alarmados por los alaridos de tres pequeños conejos que gritaban alegres al ver a sus héroes. Prácticamente saltaron fuera de la cama en posición de lucha, dejando a los conejitos fascinados con lo que veían.

-y estos quienes son?- preguntó Tigresa con una sonrisa levantando a un pequeño entre sus brazos.

-no lo se-respondió Po levantando a los otros dos-pero son adorables!-. Los conejitos, que tenían alrededor de tres años, reían alegres y Mantis le hacia caritas para que se rieran desde el hombro de Po. Tigresa con instinto maternal acurrucó al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente mientras este se quedó tranquilo y protegido, empezando a cerrar sus ojos para luego quedarse dormido. Po no habia dejado de mirarlos con una sonrisa.

-que?- preguntó Tigresa a la defensiva.

-se ven adorables- Tigresa se sonrojó levemente.

-gracias, creo que tenía sueño-respondió mientras el sr. Ping entraba algo acelerado suspirando de alivio.

-uff! Por un momento creí que los había perdido-

-Papá. Quiénes son estos niños?-preguntó animado Po.

-son los hijos de la vecina, me pidió de favor que los cuidará en las mañanas por que tiene que cuidar una tia enferma, no les parecen pequeños angelitos?- decia alegre el sr. Ping con un brillo en los ojos.

Po ahora entendía por qué el deseo de su padre de querer nietos. Después de todo esos niños eran enternecedores.

Después de despedirse del sr. Ping y dejar a los niños tomando una siesta Tigresa, Po y Mantis caminaban por las calles del pueblo dirigiéndose al palacio y uno que otro chico le tiraba piropos y algunos silbidos a la maestra que solo los ignoraba, pero nadie se animaba a algo más por el temor que les daba la mirada asesina que les devolvía Po y que para Tigresa no pasó desapercibido.

- Po te pasa algo?-preguntó Tigresa al ver a su amigo tan molesto.

-Nada- respondió tajante con el mal humor reflejado en su cara. Tigresa no lo entendía y Mantis se reía por lo bajo.

Llegaron al palacio y al primer lugar donde se fueron fue a limpiar a la cocina. Refregaban y barrian todo a paso acelerado, ya que sabían que dentro de poco sonaría el gong y para ese entonces ya debería estar todo limpio.

Dejaron todo reluciente, pero escucharon pasos simples y ligeros que conocían a la perfección.

-shifu- dijeron todos al unísono alarmados.

-la escoba y los baldes!-dijo Mantis.

-donde los ocultamos?- preguntó Po ansioso.

-tengo una idea!- exclamó Mantis empujando a Tigresa hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta-

-para que hiciste eso?-preguntó Po algo confundido

- lo entretendrá, rápido... guarda eso en las alacenas-

El maestro Shifu que ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la cocina observó como Tigresa salía empujada por Mantis... pero se quedo atónito al verla con un vestido... muy parecido al de su sueño.

-Tigresa?-preguntó el maestro llamando su atención.

-Maestro Shifu buenos días- dijo dándose la vuelta e inclinándose rápidamente en señal de respeto.

-buenos días Tigresa. Que haces aquí?-

-nos estamos preparando para tomar el desayuno-explicó un tanto incómoda.

-ajá… y que haces vestida así?-

-esto?... emm ,, bueno… el sr. Ping me lo dio por que mi ropa quedó toda empapada por la lluvia de anoche- explicó.- en seguida me pondré mis ropas habituales.-

-así que pasaron la noche en el restaurante- suspiró frustrado, reflexionando que la próxima vez no cometería el error de dejarla con Po.- déjame decirte que te ves…-

-ridícula?-

-no… te ves bonita- Tigresa un tanto sorprendida lo miró a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta del gran moretón que tenía en el ojo.-no preguntes por eso y entra a la cocina- ordenó el maestro con severidad.

Ambos entraron y vieron a Mantis y a Po poniendo sus mejores caritas de niños buenos.

-maestro que le paso en el ojo?- preguntó atonito Mantis.

-esto fue por causa del desorden que dejaron aquí y que ahora ocultaron- dijo serenamente y Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro largo. Sabían que los castigos de Shifu eran los peores... entrenar hasta el amanecer, entrenar hasta que les duelan los huesos, literalmente, y entrenar, entrenar y mas entrenamiento.

-pero Maestro..- refunfuñó Po.

-van a responder por este ojo y les pondré un castigo ejemplar a cada uno.. pero primero esperaremos a los demás.. hay algo que debo informarles...-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... he aquí el quinto capítulo..,. uf jejej.. espero que pueda subir el capi... lleva tres veces ya que no me deja grr jjejej...<strong>

**sinceramente agradezco mucho, muchisimo todos los comentarios que me dejaron... siempre me pone de buen humor jijiji...**

**pero como ahora estoy a full con los libros y el estudio (hay que sufrimiento! jeje), tengo menos tiempo...pero bueno, sinceramente escribir esto me divierte y me relaja XDD.. **

**Pero bueno, contame que te pareció y prometo sacar mas tiempito para este fic... jijiji... y prometo intentar mejorar en lo que pueda para que este fic quede bien... (creo que todo va bien por ahora.. mmm)**

**les mando muchos saluditos a todos! **

**P.D: lamento no responder reviews en este capi... besitos!**


	6. Como declararse a una chica

**Holis! Me extrañaron?. Jeje… en principio quiero pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no pensaba abandonar este fic, sinceramente se volvió muy querido para mi XDXDXD…mmm.. y espero que les sea de su agrado, que para mi lo más importante es que lo disfruten.. bueno bueno, ahorita vamos con la historia .**

**Por cierto vieron el nuevo capítulo de la serie de Kung fu panda: Po malo?. Aaayyy! Que lindo y que tierno! Ese quedó como mi capítulo favorito . me encantó cuando Po malo le dijo preciosa, cariño y dulzura a Tigresa, jaja, Tigresa quería golpearlo de seguro y cuando el Po bueno le dijo que su pelo se veía muy bonito.. Ay que tierno fue! .. cualquier cosa que se trate de Tigresa y Po me encanta!.. bueno bueno… sigamos:**

**.emm, también quería agradecerles mucho los lindos comentarios que siempre me dejan, siempre me ponen de buen humor!.. jijijiji**

**. Los personajes pertenecen a dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto y lo demás no me acuerdo XDDXDD…mmm este capítulo se llamará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Como declararse a una chica<strong>

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE…

Los guerreros encargados de la vigilancia del bosque despertaron mojados, pero no por la lluvia, sino por un baldazo de agua encima…

-MONO!- Gritaron Grulla y Víbora al instante.

-oigan! Yo no fui- se quejó Mono - y ya despierten que esto no es broma- dijo en un tono serio.

Víbora y Grulla observaron a Mono atado contra un árbol y ellos por alguna razón también despertaron amarrados contra otros dos árboles separados y rodeados en su alrededor por unos diez lobos.

-que es esto?- se alarmó Víbora mientras intentaba librarse de su ataduras.

-quienes son ustedes? Como llegamos aquí?- exigió Grulla, pero nadie respondía.-nadie va a responder!- gritó, pero no había caso, ningún lobo le prestaba el mínimo de atención y solo charlaban entre si o se ocupaban en otras cosas, ni le devolvían la mirada, era como si no les interesará. Ni tampoco parecían peligrosos.

- que les pasa?- preguntaba Víbora -Mono tu sabes como llegamos hasta acá?-

-No lo se, desperté aquí, pero miren al de allí- dijo Mono señalando con la mirada a un lobo con una cicatriz en el ojo.- Lo reconocen?-

-si, fue el que golpeó a Po con el martillo en la cara, el jefe de los lobos. Se acuerdan?- recordó Grulla

- Si, fui yo jejeje…- reconoció acercándose a ellos.- díganme que fue del gordinflón?- todos lo miraron muy seriamente.- no se lo tomen a mal... solo recuerdo los viejos tiempos… en realidad no tengo nada en contra de él-

- entonces dinos como y por qué estamos aquí? y que vas a hacer con nosotros?- preguntó Víbora algo confundida por la situación, no parecía que fuera a atentar contra ellos, hasta le parecía algo amigable.

- emm… no lo se, son órdenes de nuestro líder, toda la manada siempre debe obedecer sus órdenes- dijo firmemente.- sin querer nos separamos de la manada por la tormenta, llegamos a esa cueva y los vimos, tan solo íbamos a robarles sus cosas, pero nuestro líder pensó que sería mejor tenerlos prisioneros, no se para que, pero nos mandó a inyectarles dardos con somníferos para controlarlos.

-momento momento!, acaso tu no eras el jefe de los lobos?, además, esto es injusto- se quejaba Mono.

-esas son las leyes de nuestra manada, si uno de nuestro clan desafía al jefe y gana, este automáticamente se convierte en nuestro líder y deberá guiar a la manada. Él me desafió a una dura batalla y perdí- decía el lobo cerrando su puño con fuerza recordando su derrota.- Y en lo que respecta a ustedes, francamente no nos interesa-

-pero..-

- vaya vaya… por fin despiertan los famosos héroes de china, tres de los cinco furiosos- dijo un Lobo Gris alto y musculoso apareciendo de entre los Lobos que podía verse a simple vista que era el líder. El silencio predominaba el lugar mientras todos los lobos bajaban sus miradas ante el paso de su líder.- tengo grandiosos planes que realizar con ustedes.-

-para que?.. que es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros?- interrogó Grulla con una mirada enojada.

- sea lo que sea, no se saldrán con la suya!- decía víbora emitiendo un pequeño silbido que solo podía significar "peligro".

-y no dudes en que te derrotaremos!- apoyaba Mono.

El lobo mayor solo se rió sarcásticamente burlándose de ellos.- desháganse de ellos y tráiganme a la chica, estoy seguro de que su papá pagará buen dinero por querer ver a su pequeña niña sana y salva- ordenó mientras en seguida los lobos obedecían sus órdenes. Desataron a Víbora y ella en seguida empezó a forcejear para intentar liberarse pero eran varios la que la tenían sometida.

- esto es por ti Shen, viejo amigo- dijo en un susurro el líder.

-suéltenme! En cuanto se descuiden los dejaré sin dientes!- amenazaba Víbora pegándole a uno que otro latigazos que dolían intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-suéltenla cobardes!- gritaba mono sintiéndose inútil, viendo como su amiga intentaba luchar y él no podía ayudarla, mientras que a Grulla se le podía observar una mirada de furia pura en su rostro y un aura de puro enojo empezaba a aparecer a su alrededor, con un movimiento veloz y ágil con sus patas desgarró las ataduras que lo aprisionaban y en un segundo derribó a varios de los que sometían a Víbora poniéndola a salvo tras él, como si fuera su muro protector, definitivamente no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Los lobos se alejaron asustados, sabían que con dos de los furiosos libres no tenían mucha oportunidad, así que hicieron lo más sensato... correr.

-Cobardes esperen! Se atreven a desobedecerme?- gritaba enfurecido el líder de los lobos.- y ustedes no se crean afortunados, volveré con mi manada entera y sabrán lo que es bueno!- amenazó alejándose de ese lugar.

-Estaré esperándolos- dijo en voz baja Grulla volteando a ver a Víbora, quien tenía suaves lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mirándolo.- te encuentras bien?- preguntó Grulla dedicándole una mirada de preocupación que llegó al corazón de Víbora.

Eran tantas las emociones que Víbora no lo dudó un momento. En un segundo estaba tirada en el piso y en el otro estaba enredada a Grulla dándole un beso en el pico tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. A Mono se le caía la quijada y Grulla con los ojos muy abiertos fue relajándose e intensificando el dulce beso que compartían entre ellos hasta que Víbora se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-gracias... eres mi héroe y por eso… yo te amo- dijo suave y lentamente.

- y yo te amo a ti- confesó Grulla besándola más larga y profundamente, perdiéndose ambos en el tiempo y el espacio…

Pasaron un par de minutos y los maestros parecía que no iban a separarse de tal unión que los llenaba de dicha, hasta que un primate que pasaba por un proceso de alegría a la irritación se cansaba de estar atado.

-ejem ejem- intentó llamar la atención, pero no hubo caso.

- cof cof- tosió falsamente siendo nuevamente ignorado y olvidado. Se retorció un poco en su lugar intentando hacer ruido, pero nada.

- oigan ya desátenme!- dijo levantando la voz haciendo sobresaltar a los enamorados que se separaron bruscamente.

- Mono.. que haces aquí?- preguntó Víbora algo perdida y avergonzada.

- estoy atado. Recuerdas?-

- ah cierto- empezó a recordar Grulla todo rojo de vergüenza. – en seguida te desato-dijo Grulla recomponiendo su compostura y acercándose a ayudar a su amigo, aunque algo torpe

- claro galán y luego podrás darme un besito a mi también- dijo riéndose Mono poniendo piquitos y poniendo más rojo a Grulla, mientras Víbora le daba un pequeño latigazo con la cola para que no lo molestara.

Ya con Mono desatado decidieron contarle lo ocurrido con los lobos al maestro Shifu, omitiendo el pequeño detalle del beso y se dirigieron al palacio con dos de ellos muy unidos entre si. Aunque no todo fue alegría para todo el mundo…

Al llegar se encontraron en el salón de entrenamiento a un maestro con ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, a una Tigresa con una impresión indescriptible en su rostro, casi entre incertidumbre, sorpresa y una clara expresión de .. que cosa?...para luego fijar su atención en un panda que yacía desmayado al lado de Tigresa y a un Mantis suplicando piedad a su maestro, pero este no le devolvía nada de atención.

Una intuición o el mismísimo sentido de lógica les decía que debían salir de allí de inmediato si no querían terminar como sus amigos, y empezaron a salir a hurtadillas del salón de entrenamiento.

-a donde van?- preguntó el maestro Shifu erizando los pelos de los tres maestros que intentaban escapar.- vengan, acérquense – ordenaba el maestro sin ninguna señal de enojo en el tono de su voz, mas bien parecía relajado y poco a poco los recién llegados se acercaron a su maestro hasta quedar delante de él junto a sus compañeros asustándose aun mas al ver un ojo morado en el rostro de Shifu.

-Buenos días maestro-respondieron con respeto bajando la cabeza.

El maestro Shifu les devolvió el saludo a sus alumnos sospechosamente tranquilo y empezó con un discurso peor que en los actos escolares y tan largo como discurso de presidente, habló sobre como tener responsabilidad, para seguir de como debe actuar un maestro de Kung fu y varias cosas más, entendiendo a la perfección de que hablaba, del desastre de la cocina.

El gran discurso se extendió por varios minutos y con lo poco que habían dormido y lo cansados que se sentían, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco e involuntariamente empezaron a dormirse.

-Alumnos!-

-Fue idea de Po!- respondió automáticamente Mono, mientras que los otros solo se sobresaltaron .A Shifu le empezaba a notar un tic en el ojo y pequeñas contracciones en las orejas.

- es que no escucharon nada de lo que les dije?-

- lo sentimos maestro- respondió Vibora -pero es que tuvimos una noche dura y tenemos información sobre los bandidos que rondaban el bosque- El maestro observo a sus alumnos con toda sus ropas embarradas y decidió escucharlos. Ellos le contaron todo lo sucedido a Shifu, que los escuchaba atentamente, al igual que Mantis y Tigresa, mientras que Po seguía tirado en el piso.

- muy bien, entonces tómense un baño y tienen mi permiso de dormir por dos horas, sus compañeros les indicarán que castigos deberán cumplir, por ahora vaciaré la cocina e iré a hablar con los comediantes del pueblo-

Todos hicieron una señal de respeto y el maestro Shifu se retiró.

-Comediantes?- preguntó algo confundido Grulla.

-uff! Es parte de nuestro castigo-dijo Mantis saltando al hombro de Grulla.

- que castigo nos tocó? – preguntó Víbora interesada.

- en primera tenemos que limpiar el castillo de pies a cabeza, desde las pisos mas altos, hasta el último pequeño rincón, nos llevará días hacerlo, quizás meses!- decía exasperado Mantis con la sola idea de limpiar.

-todo!, eso es injusto, hay lugares que ni conocemos!- se quejaba Mono.

-Bueno, pero que pasará con el entrenamiento?- preguntaba Vibora.

-también lo habrá- respondió Tigresa llamando la atención de todos.- pero además tendremos que ayudar y participar con los comediantes del pueblo que siempre piden a Shifu que participemos con ellos- dijo Tigresa pateando el muñeco de entrenamiento con fuerza demostrándose completamente reacia con la idea de que la lleguen a poner a actuar ridículamente con algún disfraz o nariz de payaso -definitivamente, no volveré a faltar a ninguna regla otra vez- aseguró

-opino lo mismo, y no es lo único que hay que soportar- decía Mantis -también y con dedicación a Po, el maestro Shifu nos puso a…-

- DIETA!- Gritó Po reaccionando -por favor díganme que solo fue una pesadilla!-

-De hecho Po, creo que ya esta vaciando todos los suministros de comida- respondió Grulla.

-Pero ni si quiera desayunamos!- se quejaba Po.

-hay que verle el lado bueno- comentaba Grulla, mientras Víbora lo miraba con dulzura, ese era el Grulla del que se había enamorado, siempre veía el lado bueno a todo.

-Y cual es?- pidieron la mayoría al unísono.

-bueno, con los comediantes, estaríamos mas cerca para defender el pueblo por si los lobos aparecen.-decía pensando.

-pero es lo único-se quejaba Po y Grulla se quedó sin palabras.

Todos dieron un suspiro largo, los próximos días serían demasiado largos, larguísimos… y así fue.

Para los héroes de China los siguientes tres días fueron interminables…

En las madrugadas un extenuante entrenamiento los dejaba con las ganas de dormir una semana entera. En el resto de la mañana limpiaban lugares que prácticamente desconocían, llenos de moho, telarañas y con marcas que el tiempo había asentado allí, Mantis y Mono pensaban seriamente en redactar la verdadera historia de los cenicientos. Y siempre se encontraban bajo la estricta vigilancia de su maestro, quien extrañamente siempre mandaba a realizar distintas tareas, como distintos entrenamientos a Po y a Tigresa, y extrañamente siempre estaba tras de su hija, como si la estuviera vigilando, o vigilando de que "alguien" en especial no se acercara a ella.

Po no podía dejar de quejarse por los brotes de apio que yacían en su plato y por primera vez en su vida extrañó los castigos comunes del Maestro Shifu, que incluso había hablado con su padre para que no hiciera trampa en su dieta, aunque el sr. Ping esperaba ansioso que su hijo pasará por el restaurante para poder darle comida a su niño especial.

Durante las tardes pasaban el tiempo con los comediantes del pueblo, que como Shifu sabía perfectamente que Tigresa detestaba la idea de participar alguna vez en algún espectáculo público, decidió que ese sería un castigo ejemplar también, había hablado con ellos, pidiendo exclusivamente que siempre Po y Tigresa hagan tareas por separado, más precisamente "alejados" entre si, cosa que los comediantes no le habían prestado mucha atención a ello, ya que estaban dichosos de tener a los cinco furiosos y al guerrero dragón. Los aceptaron gustosamente y los incluyeron a todos sus espectáculos, sobretodo a Tigresa, ya que les proporcionaba mucha audiencia. Ellos no podían estar más contentos y Tigresa no podía sentirse mas humillada.

Finalmente los castigos del maestro Shifu, que tenían la misma sensibilidad de Jack el destripador, dejaba cero de tiempo para el romanticismo entre Grulla y Víbora, ya que siempre estaban ocupados y terminaban cansados, pero tenían el consuelo de que siempre estaban juntos, ya sea limpiando, entrenando, o remendando trajes de obras de teatro.

En cambio Po y Tigresa empezaban a notar la falta del otro y la necesidad de su compañía, siempre pasaban juntos todas las tardes, se divertían actuando, incluso Tigresa que poco a poco se le hacia menos pesado actuar en público. Pero en el palacio era algo totalmente diferente, prácticamente no se veían, y en esos largos lapsos de tiempo empezaban a extrañarse.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, se acercaba mas y mas el festival del domingo, después de la obra especial que ayudaban a organizar, Po pensaba pasar el resto de la noche con Tigresa, ella se lo había prometido, y después en un lugar apartados y solos, al mismo tiempo que los fuegos artificiales pintaran de colores el cielo le confesaría su amor. Sosteniendo su esperanza en alto Po rogaba que todo saliera bien, su estómago se le retorcía de los nervios al pensar en ello y también de hambre de una buena comida.

-hey! ese estómago parece que tuviera vida propia- decía Mono echando baldazos de agua en el patio.

-es que ya no soporto el hambre!- decía tirando la escoba a un costado y sosteniendo su estómago intentándolo callar.

-pero si comiste una caja entera de zanahorias- le recordó Mantis que podaba las rosas con un mini sable y se encargaba de toda la jardinería en general.

-Hambre de buena comida!-

-oh vamos Po!, hay mejores cosas que la comida-le recordó Mantis.

- como que?-

-mmm, como el amor- decía Mantis guiñándole un ojo.

-Mantis!- se quejó Po creyendo que Mono no sabía nada. Mantis se trepó hasta el hombro de Po para compartir una charla mas privada.

-psss.. Cuando te le vas a declarar?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-acaso crees que te lo diría?- respondió en voz baja.

-que malo, pero al menos tienes planeado lo que le vas a decir?-Po se quedó blanco, había planeado todo, pero no había pensado lo que iba a decirle.

-hey que tanto están secreteando?- preguntaba Mono acercándose a la charla.

-nada nada, nada en especial, solo discutíamos sobre cual sería la mejor forma de declararse a una señorita, tu sabes…- explicó Mantis.

- oooh… claro claro,- decía Mono entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de Mantis.- Mira Po, si quieres que una nena caiga rendida a tus pies lo que debes hacer es siempre decirles cosas lindas, sobre su rostro, su pelaje, sus patas y esas cosas cursis que uno siempre está obligado a decir si quiere llegar a tener novia-

-es algo sencillo pero complicado, oh! y siempre debes rascarles detrás de las orejas, o mejor en la barriga, eso las vuelve locas, y si no funciona tengo una serie de "frases matadoras" que las hará caer rendidas a tus pies-

-Mantis solo a ti te gusta que te rasquen, no a las chicas. Po escúchame, lo mejor que puedes hacer es acicalarlas, así será tuya.-

-nah, mejor es mirarlas como si estuvieras mirando un dumpling con soya y tofu, eso no fallará- decía Mantis mientras se limpiaba la poca saliva que se le había escapado al pensar en ese dumpling -Hay! me babeo todo-

-y debes obsequiarles bananas, y compararlas con ellas-

-compararlas con bananas?, ellas no son comida Mono. Mira, yo una vez vi que un caballo llamaba mucho la atención de una hembra relinchando y haciendo mucho ruido, yo pienso que eso funcionaría-

-Mantis, dime cuantas novias has tenido?-lo juzgaba Mono. Mientras Mantis se ponía en una pose de pensador -mejor dime cuantas novias te han durado más de una semana-

-oye eso no es justo, no puedes juzgarme si nunca me has visto en acción- se defendió.

" que? "se preguntaba Po confundido con todo lo que le decían, definitivamente no le rascaría la barriga a Tigresa, ni la compararía con una banana o.. relinchar?, no si quería que le creyera un psicópata que se creía caballo.

De pronto se escuchó un zumbido por aquella zona llamándoles la atención, era una joven abeja hembra que se posaba en las flores extrayendo el polen.

-ajaá esta es mi gran oportunidad- decía Mantis frotándose sus tenacitas.- Po observa al maestro, yo te enseñaré como ser un galán-decía acercándose a esa joven.

-Veinte galletas de almendra caseras a que lo abofetea – dijo Mono.

-un paquete entero de galletas de cereal a que lo persigue por todo el palacio intentando picarlo-apostó Po.

-Hecho- dijeron al unísono chocando sus patas.

Mantis se acercó poco a poco a la joven abeja y posándose sobre una rosa cercana empezó sus mejores intentos de relinche. Logró llamar su atención, pero volvió a poner atención a la recolección de polen.

-hola!- saludó - bonito día para recoger polen, verdad?- dijo acercándose aun más, pero la chica solo le ignoraba empezando a molestarse con su presencia y Mantis seguía intentando- que hermosas antenas tienes- decía en un tono seductor - dime por que eres tan hermosa?- La pobre abeja pensaba seriamente en buscar a su colmena.

-ley de la compensación, si existes tu, debe existir alguien como yo-respondió altanera intentando quitárselo de encima.

-wow nena me encanta tu actitud… se nota que estas echa para mi- dijo lo más varonil y seductor que podía.

-no tienes a alguien mas a quien puedas molestar?- decía totalmente molesta

"Quien es este desquiciado?" como le hubiera gustado que su panal estuviera cerca para que todos sus hermanos le dieran una tunda, pero se las tendría que arreglar sola.

-Oh vamos hermosura, no te hagas la difícil. Si tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro- y Mantis decidió usar una de sus frases matadoras -déjame decirte que… tu eres mi torta de jamón y yo soy el chavo del ocho- dijo lentamente.

A la pobre chica ya le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo, y cuando se le acercó con la deliberación de susurrarle al oído frase tan desagradable, se lanzó contra él enfurecida intentando picarlo. Mantis con gran agilidad saltó esquivando algo que podía doler.

-ahora dejarás de molestar?- le gritaba desde lo alto en el aire.

-estas completamente loca!- le gritó Mantis utilizando la peor frase que se le puede decir a una mujer

-Que dijiste!- el enojo se convirtió en rabia y lo terminó correteando por todo el palacio.

Mono y Po se mataban de la risa por lo que veían.

-creo que Mantis intentaba mostrarte lo que exactamente no hay que hacer- decía Mono enjugándose una lágrima.

-si, y creo que alguien me debe veinte galletas de almendra- reclamaba su premio alegre.

- te las daré en cuanto Shifu me las devuelva-

-naah! yo tengo hambre ahora!- se quejó.

- bueno, tendrás que esperar, mmm … será mejor que busque a Mantis si esa chica le alcanza me tocará hacer la jardinería, ahora vuelvo- y Mono se alejó dejando solo a Po con la escoba.

Definitivamente tenía que pensar en como iba a declararse si no quería terminar como Mantis

-gggrrrrr- rugió su estómago.

-bueno, no puedo pensar con el estómago lleno de zanahorias- decía mirando para todos los costados, Shifu no se encontraba allí, y cualquier cosa podía decir que decidió ir mas temprano a ayudar a organizar la nueva obra de teatro.

-creo que iré a visitar a papá..- y se fue saltando y canturreando pensando en una deliciosa sopa de fideos.

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SR. PING..

El sr. Ping se encontraba picando verduras haciendo malabares con el cuchillo como todo un experto cocinero y los niños que gritaban emocionados:" el guerrero dragón!" le avisaron que su hijo estaba allí y salió a recibirlo con un gran abrazo paterno

-Hey papá! .. Como estas?-saludaba Po abrazando a su padre, y este le rodeaba con sus alas, en cuanto se separaron le dio un pequeño sartenazo.

-ouch!, y eso por qué fue?- dijo frotándose su cabeza.

-eso es por no venir a verme mas seguido!-

-pero pá, el maestro Shifu nos castigó a todos, incluso me escapé por unos minutos, luego debo ir a ayudar en una obra de teatro-

- ese Shifu!, como se atrevió a dejar a mi bebé desnutriéndose, ven te serviré una buena ración de comida- decía el sr. Ping llevándoselo a la cocina y sirviéndole una buena comida apetitosa -aunque esta bien que cumplas con los castigos, así formaras en ti un buen padre de familia.- Po no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con su sopa ante ese comentario.

- papá – refunfuño Po como un pequeño niño avergonzado por las palabras de su padre. No es lo que tu piensas, Tigresa y yo solo somos amigos- intentaba explicar Po.

- siempre dicen eso- decía el sr. Ping viendo con ternura a su hijo, podía notar en sus mejillas rojas que le gustaba esa joven guerrera. Su pequeño panda estaba creciendo…

Po terminó su sopa de un sorbo y se sirvió mas mientras el sr. Ping ponía en un bol varios dumplings y los envolvía en una tela.

-toma, llévate estos para el camino, y también para tus amigos-

-Vaya, gracias papá- decía algo asombrado Po.

-de nada, tu eres mi hijo, y por eso te lo dejaré a mitad de precio, lo anotaré en tu cuenta-decía el sr Ping. Po solo resopló, su papá nunca cambiaría, y él le quería así.

-oye papá, antes de irme, quería preguntarte algo sobre...- Po empezaba a dudar de que si fuera una buena idea hablar ese tema con su padre.

-sobre que?- le animó.

-sobre.. las niñas, es decir que ,, bueno yo,, eh…-

-si?-

-bueno, digamos que .. tengo un amigo… que le gusta mucho una chica, pero el problema es que no sabe como decírselo, …y tiene miedo a equivocarse… y que la chica lo estrangule.-

- lo estrangule?-

-digo, lo rechace, que debo hacer?..., es decir, que debería hacer él?- agregó rápidamente

-bueno, eso depende del tipo de chica, por ejemplo a algunas chicas les gusta mucho que los machos graznen y agiten sus alas, eso les llama mucho la atención- explicaba.

-papá, ella no es un ganso-

-y que es?- Po estaba atrapado, si le decía que era un tigre se iba a dar cuenta, puesto que Tigresa era el único Tigre en el Valle de la Paz.

-bueno, ella es… emmm.. digamos que-

-Po- le interrumpió –no importa la especie, las niñas siempre buscan a alguien que las quiera, que las adoré por lo que son y que las proteja, que las hagan sentir seguras con uno, como consigo mismas-

- entonces que crees que se podría hacer?… quizás acicalarle?- preguntó recordando lo que le aconsejó Mono.

-mmm… los que se acicalan son los Monos, siempre y cuando estén dentro de una relación. No creo que a Tigresa le guste eso-

-cierto, le caería mal.- dijo tapándose la boca rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, a lo que el sr Ping se rió un poco.

-Po seré viejo, pero no tonto, a ti te gusta Tigresa y no sabes como decirle que te gusta. Verdad?-

-bueno…- Po no podía evitar bajar su cabeza en la vergüenza que sentía.

-solo debes decirle lo que sientes-

-pero yo la amo-se animó a decir Po.

-y dile eso-

-tu crees?-

-por qué no?, es todo lo que necesita saber ella y expresa todo lo que sientes-

-pero. Y después?-

-Después tienes que esperar a que ella te responda-

Po se quedó un poco pensativo y se dió cuenta de que era la mejor opción.

-gracias papá- dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole un abrazo a su padre.

- de nada hijo, sabes que siempre podrás contar con migo,- dijo mientras Po salía del restaurante –y si el destino quiere pronto podré contar con mis queridos nietos- se dijo a mismo sonriendo alegre imaginándose cargando a un pequeño panda o tigre sobre sus espaldas - no puedo esperar!-

EN UNA PARTE DEL PUEBLO…

Los 5 furiosos se encontraban ayudando a preparar la nueva obra de Romeo y Julita, una clásica de Shakespeare.

Todo mundo ensayaba. Un cerdo, que era el director y encargado de llevar a cabo la obra no encontraba a su perfecto Romeo y Julieta, y hacía audicionar a todos, pero ninguno le mostraba aquella conexión de enamorados que tanto buscaba. Entonces Víbora y Grulla también audicionaron.

Mantis y Mono se encontraban espiando por el costado del escenario

-Muy bien, ahora ensayarán la parte del beso de la muerte!- les decía el director a Vibora y Grulla que solo se miraron con ternura.

-Wow, ellos actúan muy bien, pero crees que logren el beso?- preguntaba un Mantis interesado.

-yo pienso que ellos no tendrán ningún problema- decía Mono en una pose de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared con unos ojitos picaros.

Mantis no tardó en sospechar.- Momento… no me contaste todo lo que pasó en aquella noche de tormenta.. verdad?-

-al igual que tu no me contaste todo lo que pasó en la noche en el restaurante con Tigresa y Po. Verdad?- acusó.

-no puedo, ya te dije que si Tigresa se entera me cortará las antenas!-

-pues entonces no te diré nada-

-oh vamos por favor!- rogaba desesperado con la intriga carcomiéndolo por dentro. Mono solo se relajaba sobre su espalda.- oh está bien, pero si Tigresa se entera olvídate de volver a tener a un Mantis que te atienda cuando necesites acupuntura-

-y bien?- decia impaciente.

-bueno te cuento, frente a mi no pasó nada, pero por la noche por alguna razón me sentí horriblemente aplastado y sentía ruidos extraños, normalmente me alarmé un poco, entonces me levanté-

-y que viste?- preguntó Mono acercándose más, completamente curioso como si se tratará de un secreto nacional.

- entonces vi a Po que se abrazaba a los pies de Tigresa como si fuera un tesoro y dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-y tigresa lo notó?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-nah! Ella también estaba completamente abrazada a los pies de Po, lo usaba como almohada, como si fuera un peluche gigante, se le veía feliz, pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que…-Mantis se separó un poco y observó por todos lados asegurando de que nadie estuviera escuchando o espiando y se acercó mas a la oreja de Mono – ella estaba ronroneando- dijo en un susurro suave para que solo Mono lo oyera.

Mono se tapó la boca rápidamente de la sorpresa, no recordaba un solo momento de su vida que ella hubiera ronroneado alguna vez, o al menos frente a ellos.

-de verdad?- decía sin poder creérselo.

- sip, y por último, no es tan importante pero creo que te agradará, esa noche Tigresa uso un vestido.-

-que!-

-ssshhh… ya te dije que si se entera me cortará las antenas-

- no puedo creerlo-

-pues créelo, el sr Ping se lo dio por que su ropa estaba empapada y no tenía otra cosa para usar- Mantis empezó a reírse - si hubieras visto a Po, no le quitaba la vista ni un solo momento, ni siquiera para disimular- y ambos se rieron.- Bueno, ya dime que pasó con Grulla y Víbora-

-bueno, bueno, no pasó mucho… solo que logré conseguir que sean novios-

-que?- preguntaba Mantis atónito y Mono solo asentía con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa triunfal

-Lo hicimos!- gritó algo emocionado.- No puedo creerlo…choque de patas!- gritó Mantis y con lo emocionado que estaba Mono lo lanzó con fuerza de más…

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-no te pongas nervioso- le tranquilizaba Vibora a Grulla por el siguiente acto.

bien, hagámoslo mi Julieta- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la ayudó a acomodarse sobre el ataúd y luego se echó en el piso.

-Muy bien chicos, después de que Romeo cree muerta a su Julieta bebe el veneno poniendo fin a su vida y en esta escena Julieta despierta y decide seguir a su marido….acción!- gritó el director.

Julieta (Víbora ) se levanta de su ataúd observando y acercándose a su Romeo, que yacía en el piso inerte con un frasco en sus manos. Comenzó a llorar amargamente al darse cuenta de su pérdida y sollozando abrazó el cuerpo de su marido -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado?- en todo el lugar estaba en silencio tan atentos y casi sin aliento a la gran actuación de Víbora -El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebés todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? – se acerca a él tomándolo suavemente del rostro-Te besaré, tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico- lo acariciaba e iba acercándose mas y mas al pico su amado y cerrando los ojos, hasta chocar con la suave y dulce textura de su pico que anhelaba, demasiado suave. Grulla sentía una suave piel que chocaba él, pero este extrañamente se movía.

Fue extraño, pero para todos fue un romeo y Julieta auténticos, pero después era una Grulla y una Víbora besando los cachetes "traseros" de un pequeño insecto. Para la mala fortuna de Mantis, Mono lo había lanzado sin querer hasta ese lugar.

- no me babeen!- gritaba Mantis asqueado pataleando intentando librarse del beso. Romeo y Julieta se separaron bruscamente tirando a Mantis al piso.

-mantis!, tu estas tan muerto pequeño insecto!-

-jeje.. lo siento, yo solo pasaba por aquí- y en un segundo desapareció de la vista de todos.

- jamás volveré a ver a Romeo y Julieta de la misma manera- susurró el director -muy bien, buena escena, tomemos un descanso- dijo levantándose de su silla.

-hay ese Mantis arruinó la mejor escena de mi vida- se quejaba Víbora con un puchero, mientras Grulla la tomaba entre sus brazos

-no te preocupes, podremos terminar la escena sin problemas- y la besó.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO, POR ESA ZONA…

Tigresa y Po terminaban de pulir los elementos que se utilizarían en la obra.

-uff! Listo, espadas, palas, y la daga de romeo ya están listas- decía alegre Po sacando un bol lleno de dumplings- mientras Tigresa le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-de donde sacaste eso?, sabes que si el maestro se entera te pondrá a dieta por mas tiempo- le reprendió la maestra.

-papá me los dio, fui a visitarlo un rato… quieres?- preguntó ofreciéndole el bol

-Po sabes que el maestro lo prohibió-

-Pero Shifu no esta aquiii…- le respondió juguetonamente. Acercándole más aún el bol y el estómago de la maestra dio un pequeño rugido de hambruna ante tal deliciosa comida poniéndola un tanto roja. Po solo se rió- ya ves, tu los quieres… prometo no decir nada-

-ya dame eso- respondió de mala gana y tomó uno comiéndolo gustosamente - debo admitir que están deliciosos-

-papá hace los mejores- decía tomando otro dumpling

-por cierto, por que Grulla y Vibora estaban vestidos así?-

-estaban audicionando como Romeo y Julieta, quizás actúen con los papeles estelares… pero apuesto a que ti te quedaría mejor el papel de Julieta-

-seguro que si- aseguró tomando otro dumpling - y tu te pondrías a dieta de verdad y correrías diez kilómetros diarios-agregó sarcásticamente.

"Por ti haría cualquier cosa" se decía Po sonriéndole.

-Además, jamás me volveré a poner un vestido!-

- porque no?.. te quedan muy bonitos-

-Po, nunca utilicé un vestido en mi vida, y no pienso empezar ahora, lo mejor será devolverle ese vestido a tu papá, nunca lo utilizaré- aseguró.

- creeme… si se lo devuelves te regalara otros cinco, el a veces puede ser muy insistente-

-hey mira! –decía Tigresa señalando a lo alto de un estante - nos faltó pulir esa tiara-

-cierto, déjame alcanzarlo- dijo Po preparándose para saltar

- Po, evitemos los problemas- le regañaba Tigresa conociendo que las ideas de Po tan desorganizadas siempre lo llevaban a romper algo- pásame esa caja-

Po tomó la caja y como todo un caballero la colocó en el piso y ayudó a Tigresa a subirse a ella tomándole de una pata, aunque Tigresa no lo necesitaba, aceptaba su cortés ayuda.

Como siempre, a Tigresa le ponía un poco nerviosa tomar contacto con el panda, seriamente pensaba en aquella alergia y con un pequeño escalofrió que sintió recorrer se soltó inmediatamente, intentó despejarse un poco cambiando el tema a cualquier cosa.

-ademas, actuar de una chica que se casa con un hombre apenas un día después de haberlo conocido me parece patético y Romeo que clase de nombre es? es un nombre muy raro, no lo crees?- decía ya con la tiara en sus manos.

-Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy- Tigresa volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada y el siguió…-Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel. – ese panda estaba definitivamente loco. Pero a veces podía hacerla actuar de formas que jamás hubiera pensado ser, pero le divertía y decidió seguirle el juego colocándose la tiara

-Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco?- Po la miraba con dulzura, se veía como una princesa, como su princesa.

-No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta.-

-Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre– Po se atrevió a más y tomó las patas de Tigresa entrelazando sus dedos entre si. Tigresa solo podía seguir, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a golpear a quien le tocará, pero esta vez fue diferente, poco a poco sentía perderse dentro de la obra solo mirando sus ojos verde jade, dejándose llevar con la calidez del momento que podía sentir

-Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí.-

-Si te ven, te matarán.-

-¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad.-Po solo la podía ver con brillo en sus ojos, el verdaderamente sería capaz de ofrecerle su corazón a cambio de una dulce mirada, y su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle hace mucho tiempo, Tigresa sin quererlo había marcado su nombre en él y nadie jamás lo borraría, ni el lo permitiría, su corazón pertenecía solo a Tigresa.

-Oh mi Julieta y mi Romeo!- gritaba el cerdo completamente feliz que acababa de ver toda la escena -esa fue la mejor escena del balcón que he visto en todos estos años de viejo director… el alma de Shakespeare debe estar regocijándose de felicidad - decía alegremente el cerdo.

-me niego!- gritaron ambos en vergüenza separándose en seguida y Tigresa bajando de esa caja de un salto.

- eh? Pero el maestro Shifu nos dijo que no se negarían a nada- decía confundido el cerdo.

Era verdad, el maestro Shifu les habían mandado a obedecer en todo y no les quedaba escapatoria. Soltaron un suspiro largo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono y el cerdo les entregó todo el extenuante guión que debían estudiar para un par de días nada más.

Eso pasaba por dejarse llevar, Tigresa se regañaba a si misma, jamás le había sucedido, pero recordando sus ojos verde jade no podía dejar de sentir como una corriente de extraña energía le recorría todo el cuerpo haciéndola temblar ligeramente… no… definitivamente no era ningún tipo de alergia al panda, era algo mas complejo que una simple alergia y como la guerrera que era, debía solucionarlo.

-Muy bien, les dejaré irse mas temprano a todos para que puedan practicar en casa, solo terminen de pulir esa tiara- dijo el cerdo alejándose. Tigresa y Po no sabían que decirse y a Po no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decirle…

-quieres mas dumplings?- mientras le ofrecía el bol.

-seguro- dijo de mala gana y los aceptó, aunque el olor a dumplings pronto atrajo mas visitantes.. Mono y Mantis seguían ese rastro de olor como si fueran expertos perros rastreadores buscando su presa.

-estoy seguro de que es por aquí- decía Mono olfateando el piso con Mantis encima de él.

-si, es por aquí, yo también lo siento- Po solo se les acercó y les ofreció viendo como casi se les llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al ver comida cocinada y saborizada. Víbora y Grulla también habían seguido el rastro del olor, aunque con más dignidad. Y todos se sentaron a comer desobedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro…

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii .. que les pareció?... ya uní a Vibora y Grulla , hay! me quedé con una sonrisa… no es el amor lo mas lindo? XDXDXDXDXD ahora solo me falta Po y Tigresa!.. muajajaja...mmm.. aunque sinceramente siento que baje algo la calidad… o quizás faltaron mas cosas…mmm… puedes comentármelo sin ningún problema que te pareció<strong>

**mmm.. creo que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo… o habrá mas?, no puedo asegurarlo, puesto que pensé que esta historia sería un one shot(creo que así se le dice) pero no pude paraar de escribir XDXDXDXD..mmmm..no se si sean pocos capítulos, o algo normal… pero bueno jeje….. Ahora respoderé algunos reviews, por que me encanta!:**

**.alejafanKFPyLPM: Holis amiga! Jeje gracias por seguir mi historia y por el review obviamente XDXDDDXD, yo también ya me suscribí a tu canal de youtube, espero que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos… saluditos!**

**.MasterTigress01: Holis amiga!, tenes razón de lo del chi, me basé en la serie de kung fu panda para hacerlo mas realista jeje, y me encanta que te guste la trama… jejeje, aunque no tengo la menor idea de que sea eso, pero suena bonito XDXDXDXDXDXD….(sshh no se lo digas a nadie jejeje)..**

**.juanantoniotarot:jejjeje.. bueno, ya concluí con Vibora y Grulla, ahora me toca con Romeo y Julieta, perdón, con Po y Tigresa jejeje… descuida, no pienso matarlos como los verdaderos Romeo y Julieta, me parecería tétrico , jejeje, me alegra de que te guste la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi..saluditos!**

**.rolos21mf:wiiii.. gracias por tus lindos comentarios amigo, espero que te haya gustado el romance entre víbora y Grulla, y aun falta más, puedo asegurarlo.. jejeje.. muajajaja.. cof cof cof. XD.. saluditos!**

**.Oddy: jijiji, holis amiga!,mmm.. sip, en realidad si me equivoqué …aunque Microsoft no me advirtió de nada o quizás no me fije XDDXD, jeje me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capi.. saluditos!**

**.Gwevin234:wow.. jijijij gracias amiga! Siempre me alegras el día con tus lindos comentarios, y de verdad te lo agradezco.. espero que te haya gustado este capi, y puedo asegurar que ya se acerca el final jejejeje… te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.gaby2307: uh jeje, que hermanito que te tocó jeje, pero bueno, algún dia ellos tendrán que prestarnos dinero muajajajaja XDXDD.. pero bueno, ellos son únicos y no se los podría cambiar por nada… cof cof..por un gatito.. cof cof.. Quien dijo eso?. JEJE, en fin, gracias por seguir mi historia.. mucho saluditos!**

**.Rocio AJ: holis! Que agradable encontrar más lectores jiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.. te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.MASTER TIGRESS: jejej.. te comprendo en lo del estudio amiga .. jiji ..dejame contarte que originalmente quería que Tigresa y Po fueran juntos al bosque (incluso había avanzado buena parte jeje)pero luego se me ocurrió escribir un poco la relación suegro-nuera… entre Tigresa y el sr. Ping, y definitivamente tenía que escribirla jejeje.. en fin, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.carmonator: holis! Gracias por tu comentario… y también por las sugerencias, prometo tomarla en cuenta.., mmm estrategia? Jijji, no tengo ni idea, solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente XDXD… jeje se que soy algo primeriza con todo esto de la escritura… pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que el fic quede bien jeje.. te mando muchos saludito y estoy segura de que lo que me digas me va a ayudar para mis fics futuros.. nuevamente gracias!**

**.hoffman46: jejeje, me hiciste reir con tu comentario.. verdaderamente es difícil el estudio, sobretodo si tienes internet XDXDXDXDXD.. pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te siga agradando mi historia jiji… muchos saluditos!**

**.Llink: holis! Muchas gracias y te aseguro que ya se acerca lo mas interesante jejeje, solo hay que esperar, intentaré que ya no sea tanto tiempo XDXDD. Saluditos!**

**.DN164: muchas gracias amiga! Y de tu historia el ultimo capi estuvo muy lindo, y te digo: tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, que la voy a esperar por que me encanta!, jeje ahora cada vez que escucho la canción "una vez en diciembre" siempre me acuerdo de tu fic jejejeje. Te mando mucho saluditos!.**

.**FUj-p19 The Bloodedge: jijij, hola amigo! No te preocupes que si Shifu no acepta lo de Po y Tigresa como escritora lo pongo a bailar con un tutu rosa XDXDXDXD… aunque creo que eso no va a pasar jejeje…gracias por seguir mi historia!. Te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.CranexViperAndPoxTigresa: holis! Jeje, te aseguro que va a haber mas romance entre Grulla y Vibora y gracias por seguir mi historia.. saluditos!**

**.ice6783: holis! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga agradando la historia.. saluditos!**

**.YaryMasterFANKFP1-2: ay que linda! Me pusiste de buen humor todo el dia jeje, y si, quedó claro que eres fan de Tigresa, ella también es mi favorita!... La adoro!.y si,también estoy en youtube con el mismo ...pero no sabría como reconocerte a ti. Jejeje,mmm con decirme que eres fan de Tigresa ya me caíste muy bien XDXDXDXDXD.. espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.. te mando muchos saluditos!**

**...Bueno, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, si es asi, mil disculpas y para despedirme déjenme contarles un chiste que escuche y me re encanto!:**

**Primer acto: yo limpiando mi cuarto**

**Segundo acto: yo haciendo la tarea**

**Tercer acto: yo estudiando…**

**Como se llama la obra?**

**No tengo internet XDXDXDXDXD… BYE!**


	7. Dejándose llevar

**WIII! Holis a todos! Jeje quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios... siempre me alegran el dia! (mmm no quiero parecer r****epetitiva.. pero es la verdad jeje)**

**Bueno y también aclarar que este capi iba a subirlo ayer, pero mi querida hermanita me jugó una mala pasada y se llevó mi chocolate y la compu… JEJE … esos momentos en que solo pensás demostrarles a tus hermanos cuanto los querés con un abrazo ahogador XDXDXDXD.. pero bueno.. .. no tengo más que decir… así que vamos con la historia…**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks, no hago dinero con esto… y sigo sin acordarme que más tengo que poner y me da flojera averiguarlo XDXDXD….**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejándose llevar... (a que suena bonito.. verdad? XD)<strong>

Faltaban tres días para el festival y Shifu no podía estar más relajado, durante las mañanas su hija siempre estaba bajo su vigilancia, durante las tardes, estaba seguro de que no tenía contacto con el panda y al llegar al palacio pensaba que Po se encontraría perdido en su laberinto buscando toda la comida que había escondido y que su hija se entretendría con algún entrenamiento o meditación, y después de la cena se dormiría tranquilamente

Pensaba que hacía lo correcto por ella, por su hija. Pero la realidad de lo que realmente pasaba era totalmente diferente….

Por las tardes Po y Tigresa ensayaban la obra y el director no podía estar más contento con su trabajo y como les dejaba salir temprano, estudiaban con más libertad el guión y las escenas más difíciles en el palacio y aunque nunca ensayaban los besos, actuaban bastante bien.

Mientras que Grulla y Víbora que habían quedado como suplentes por si algo sucedía con los protagonistas, también ensayaban todas las tardes, pero más que ensayar se divertían juntos y ambos decidieron dar a conocer su noviazgo después de librarse el trabajo pesado, bueno, en realidad darlo a conocer oficialmente puesto que todos y cada uno de ellos los habían descubierto cariñosos.

En cambio Mono y Mantis extrañamente desaparecían por horas y solo se los veía en la cena.

Un día antes del festival y de la apertura de la obra, Po y Tigresa decidieron ensayar después de la cena los últimos detalles que debían afinar en la habitación de Po.

-… Te lo suplico, no añadas a mi cuenta otro pecado moviéndome a la furia. ¡Márchate! Por Dios, más te aprecio que a mí mismo, pues vengo armado contra mí mismo. No te quedes; vete. Vive y después di que el favor de un loco te dejó vivir.- decía Po mientras representaba a Romeo, mientras que Tigresa lo observaba cómodamente sentada en un almohadón situado en el piso.

-Muy bien, luego luchas con el conde Paris y lo derrotas-dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba. -Bueno, con esto terminamos, quieres ir a comer algo antes de dormir, creo que todos todavía se encuentran en la cocina-

-que hay?-

- hay..-

-tofu?-preguntó animado.

- no, brócoli- respondió.

-Brócoli con tofu?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Solo brócoli- respondió disfrutando del mohín que ponía su amigo, siempre le divertía.

-no gracias- Tigresa soltó una pequeña risa socarrona.- que?- preguntó Po a la defensiva.

- nada, es solo que nunca creí escucharte decir que no te apetece comida- dijo con una sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

-detesto el brócoli-

- y por qué crees que Shifu lo mandó a comprar?-

-mmm, bueno, entonces mañana te invito una sopa de fideos después de la obra en el restaurante de mi papá… te gustaría?, recuerda que prometiste que me acompañarías mañana-

-como podría olvidarlo?- Preguntó sarcástica – me lo recuerdas a cada hora.-

-bueno, bueno, solo quería estar seguro- dijo observando que las orejas de Tigresa se alertaban… esas orejitas que lucían tan suaves.

"que bonitas" pensó Po hasta recibir un golpe en el brazo. –auch!.. que pasa?-

-shhhh.. hazme caso cuando te hablo – le susurró – crei escuchar algo- pero solo hubo un silencio total. Tal vez un error o su imaginación, pero habría jurado haber escuchado a Zeng.. u otra cosa. Po agudizó sus orejas, y empezó a sentir unos pequeños ruidos acompañados de silbidos que provenían dentro de la habitación. Tigresa rodeó todo el piso con su mirada y se fue acercando a una de las zapatillas de Po que estaba tirada en un rincón del cuarto.

-Po, esos ruidos vienen de tu zapatilla- dijo a sabiendas de que el único capaz de producir esos ronquidos y capaz de entrar en una simple zapatilla era Mantis. Po abrió los ojos como platos.

-alejate! Está poseído!- gritó Po tomando de la pata a Tigresa poniéndola detrás de él - vete demonio, vete demonio!- gritó mientras sacaba un frasco de agua y se lo tiraba. Tigresa solo se rió.

-que haces?- preguntó divertida ante la actitud de Po.- es Mantis… eso es agua bendita?- preguntó curiosa.

-no, agua normal y como que es Mantis?-

-hay Po! yo ya me había bañado la semana pasada!...quiero decir hace un par de horas- se quejó Mantis intentando salir de la zapatilla por ser despertado bruscamente.

-hablá y se mueve!- se alertó Po tirándole el otro par de sus zapatillas, pero Mantis viendo el golpe que le venía saltó y lo esquivó liberándose de donde estaba.

-solo era Mantis metido allí- explicó Tigresa.

-aaah- entendió, pero se sacó una de sus zapatillas que tenía puestas y se la lanzó, Mantis lo esquivó nuevamente.

-oye!, por que haces eso?- dijo con tono enfadado.

-por si acaso- respondió Po inocentemente y Tigresa lo agarró por sus antenas colgándolo en el aire.

-ahora dime que haces tu aquí!- le exigió Tigresa con una mirada intimidante y penetrante, al cual Po que ya se había acostumbrado a ello, lo había bautizado como "la técnica de los ojos de fuego".

-no te molestes tanto niña ruda, no hacía nada malo- explicó Mantis. Tigresa solo cerró más su puño.

-ay ay ay.. está bien, esta bien.. solo quería ver si practicaban el beso de Romeo y Julieta .. y por las cosas aburridas que decían me dormí- Tigresa aflojó su agarre- todavía no lo practicaron?-

-eso es cosa nuestra- dijo Tigresa casi agotándose su paciencia. Mientras que Po abrió la puerta e hizo señas, indirecta que Tigresa entendió perfectamente y lanzó al pequeño fuera de la habitación de una patada como si fuera una pelota de fútbol.

-ya entendí que no me quieren aquí!- gritó observando que la puerta se cerraba- ah! Ya entendí picarones! Ya no se aguantan!- Po volvió a abrir la puerta.

PUM!. Una zapatilla le impactó en el rostro estrellándolo contra las paredes de papel del pasillo y se volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-hay eso me pasa por ser buen amigo-refunfuñó mientras buscaba una nueva manera de entrar.

-se lo merecía- dijo Tigresa sacudiéndose las manos satisfecha, mientras que Po estaba con la mirada fijamente clavada en el piso.-Po pasa algo?-

- eh?- reaccionó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado – bueno, no es importante, pero lo que dijo Mantis.. ya sabes… me preguntaba que ya que todo este tiempo hemos practicado la obra entera, pero…- Po no pudo terminar esa frase.

-Pero? - ya sabía a que se refería, nunca quiso llegar a ese punto y también habían evitado el tema todo este tiempo, pero eso podría ser un problema para mañana.- te refieres a que nunca practicamos los besos- terminó por él al mejor estilo de Tigresa, sin mostrar ninguna emoción a la vista y cruzada de brazos.

-si, eso, pero no quiero hacer algo que te incomode o que no quieras- agregó Po rápidamente.

-de todos modo tendremos que hacerlo mañana- sentenció Tigresa agradeciendo que sus compañeros no estaban en sus habitaciones, o mejor dicho que sus orejas no estuvieran pegadas a sus paredes y que Mantis no volvería a menos que quisiera otra zapatilla en la cara -que tal con el primer beso?-

-me parece bien- respondió Po convirtiendo su estómago en un gran nudo, sus mejillas ardían y ni siquiera habían empezado - entonces, yo entro en la fiesta de máscaras, me acerco a ti y te hablo y entonces…-

-no te exasperes, solo será un beso- aclaró.

-Por supuesto, no quise decir nada, o sea que –hubo en breve silencio -…mejor empecemos- dijo rascando su cabeza intentando disipar sus nervios. Y Po empezó con su discurso…

-crees que lo harán?- preguntó un pequeño a su amigo primate en un susurro, ambos observando muy cómodamente en su escondite, dentro de la habitación, completamente fuera de la vista de la amenaza al bienestar personal que representaba Tigresa.

-Como volviste? – preguntó Mono, en la voz mas baja que podía.

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- susurró Mantis.

-pues creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos-

-Claro! sal caminando por la puerta- respondió sarcástico-además tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie los interrumpa- dijo Mantis observando al pobre de Zeng amarrado de pies a cabeza y amordazado mientras intentaba gritar retorciéndose en su lugar –A problemas estrictos grandes soluciones… o mejor dicho "pequeñas"- Mantis no pudo evitar frotar sus tenacitas y darles un pequeño beso- son mis mejores amigas- dijo en tono triunfal disfrutando al igual que Mono la escena que se veía.

- SHHH- lo silenciaron por detrás.

Po proseguía con su actuación -Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso- dijo tomándola suavemente de la pata y acercándose a ella para acariciar delicadamente su mejilla.

-Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero.-actuó Tigresa tomando la pata de Po retirándola de su mejilla entrelazándolo entre sus dedos y con las manos unidas se dejaron llevar una vez más, entrando en la obra y en sus personajes.

-¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca? –

- Sí, peregrino: para la oración.-

- Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación.- dijo casi tragando saliva por sus palabras.

-Los santos están quietos cuando acceden.- seguía mientras sus nervios se acumulaban aun más.

-Pues, quieta… y tomaré lo que conceden.- finalizó la oración Po algo dudoso tomándola delicadamente por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, dejando distanciado a sus rostros solo por un par de centímetros entre si, Tigresa sentía un remolino de sensaciones teniéndolo tan cerca, y de intensa que era la fuerza de las emociones jamás expresadas en su vida la hicieron temblar ligeramente. Con el ambiente cargado de tanta tensión esperó a que Po la besara, pero…

Po se alejó de ella aun manteniéndola entre sus brazos y en un segundo Tigresa volvió a su realidad como si un viento fresco de invierno le pegará de lleno en la cara.

- que pasa?- preguntó observando a Po mirando el piso separándose por completo de ella.

-no, no puedo- dijo en un susurro cayéndole como un balde de agua fría encima a Tigresa pensando que quizás ella era el problema. "Po no me quiere besar" susurro dentro de si, sintiendo como era de doloroso ese pensamiento y no sabia por que le dolía tanto, ellos no eran nada mas que amigos.

-soy yo?- pregunto con un dejo de decepción en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Po.

-no, no eres tu- agrego rápidamente - lo que pasa es que…-

-quizás no me ves tan atractiva- dijo intentando sonar como si no le importara mucho, pero la verdad era que sentía como la consumía la timidez internamente.

Po echó una pequeña risita algo sarcástica ante ese comentario.- si no te viera atractiva me sería mas fácil hacerlo- aseguró sorprendiéndola un poco. Él la creía bonita y no sabía por que, pero con esas simples palabras del panda se pudo relajar y sentirse alegre por lo que había escuchado.

-crees que podrás hacerlo mañana?- preguntó inquisitiva, recobrando un poco mas la cordura que había perdido hace unos momentos. Por unos segundos el silencio predominó en el ambiente hasta que a Po se le ocurrió una idea.

-haz algo por mi- le pidió animado.

- que quieres que haga?-preguntó empezando a dudar de si sería una buena idea lo que le pediría.

-cierra los ojos por favor - … definitivamente no era buena idea.

"lárgate de aquí" "hazte la descompuesta y vete" le gritaba algo en su interior, pero eso era patético, Tigresa no huía de nadie, ni de nada. Completamente decidida, aunque con los nervios a flor de piel Tigresa accedió a su petición… cerrando los ojos. "Solo un beso, pequeño, muy pequeño, no será nada" se impuso Tigresa mientras sentía los brazos de Po enredándose por su cintura nuevamente, aunque esta vez con mas seguridad que antes y esperó…

Los ojos de Po empezaron a deambular por todo su rostro observándola, tomándose su tiempo para admirarla, desde sus hermosos ojos cerrados, hasta sus mejillas rojas que su pelaje disimulaba, ese pelaje tan fino y suave... la tentación de acariciarla era bastante grande. Cuanto tiempo había soñado tenerla entre sus brazos, y no por una simple llave de kung fu. Po sonrió con toda la ternura que le provocaba, era todo lo que él quería… ella. Fijó su vista en sus labios. Lucían tan suaves, tan tentadores…

- Po?- llamó en un susurro Tigresa que empezaba a impacientarse casi sintiendo como su latidos se desbocaban.

-shhh- le susurró posando delicadamente sus labios sobre ella en un cálido choque, tan suave como una caricia, y aunque el beso debía durar no más de un simple segundo nadie se separó ni daban indicios de querer alejarse. Y lentamente y casi sin darse cuenta sus labios empezaron a acariciarse el uno al otro aumentando la profundidad del beso que crecía de a poco. Y los ronroneos que Tigresa dejó escapar inconscientemente fueron la bienvenida que Po esperaba…

Saboreando sus labios y su calidez Po empezó a estrecharla mas fuerte en un verdadero abrazo de oso y casi por instinto ella empezó a acariciarle dulcemente la cabeza como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara, olvidándose por completo de lo que tendría que haber sido un "pequeño beso" mientras se aferraba más a él. Nadie se rehusaba a ninguna caricia, eran el uno para el otro…

Mantis y Mono que se hallaban ahí de entrometidos daban mini saltos de alegría y se abrazaban alegremente lo mas en silencio que podían.

-lo hicimos! lo hicimos! - susurraban alegres, teniendo las mayores precauciones de no tener un problema futuro con una Tigresa enfurecida.

-te dije que algún día tendrían que ensayar esta parte- dijo Mantis, pero notaron que Zeng empezó a inquietarse mas intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible.

-shhhh… por favor Zeng no eches esto a perder, nos costó mucho llegar hasta acá – le susurró Mantis en el oído, cuidando de no hacer nada de ruido, prácticamente metiendo la cabeza en su oreja para que lo escuchara. Pero Zeng siguió intentando decir algo a través de la mordaza.

Tigresa se separó lentamente de Po, como si de un sueño se tratara. Pero Po no la dejó escapar por completo y la mantuvo aferrada a su lado, simplemente su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-escuchaste algo?- preguntó Tigresa en un susurro semihipnotizada y aun con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar su respiración, mientras Po le empezaba a acariciar la mejilla.

-Te aseguro que no- susurró volviendo a acercar el calor de sus labios a ella. Pero…

-Suéltala!– gritó Shifu completamente conmocionado con la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar, haciendo que Po y Tigresa se separarán como el agua y el aceite completamente avergonzados.

- ma.. maestro.. Shifu que. que esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto una Tigresa tartamudeando.

- mandé a Zeng a buscarte y como tardabas pensé en buscarte yo mismo… y ahora Po dame un motivo para no bajarte los dientes en este preciso instante!- amenazaba seriamente con una mirada tan fría que podía sentir como se congelaba todo a su alrededor, nunca en su vida lo habían visto tan enojado.

-Maestro podemos explicarlo, no es lo que piensa.- agregó Tigresa intentando dar explicaciones a su maestro.

- y que es lo que pienso Tigresa?- le retó burlonamente– dime, que puedo pensar cuando veo que este granuja se encuentra contigo a solas en esta habitación a estas horas de la noche teniéndote a ti en sus brazos- Tigresa no respondió, la situación era bastante vergonzosa como para decir algo.

-Maestro, no le diga nada- le defendió Po - de verdad no es lo que piensa- dijo intentando calmar a su maestro -Solo ensayábamos una obra de teatro- explicó agregándole mas contracciones a las orejas de su maestro de las que ya tenía, Shifu obviamente no le creyó nada, después de todo… quien se podría creer algo así?

- es cierto maestro, solo ensayábamos una obra de teatro- dijo Tigresa poniendo excusas.

-y representábamos un papel… – Y más excusas.

-practicábamos…- Y muchas más excusas.

- y el…-

-y ella…-

- solo somos amigos!- terminaron al unísono.

El maestro Shifu se vio obligado a reunir todo el chi que pudo para intentar calmarse y no mandar al panda rodando por las escaleras. Pero a Tigresa le pareció ridículo actuar de esa manera, después de todo no había echo nada malo.

-Nos lo mandaron los comediantes del pueblo y usted nos dijo que debíamos obedecerles como si se tratara de usted mismo maestro- explicó Tigresa sin darles mas vueltas al asunto recuperando por completo su cordura - debemos participar en la obra de mañana- La expresión en el rostro de Shifu cambió repentinamente. Cuanto se había arrepentido en aquel momento de haberles impuesto ese castigo. Pero le quedaba el consuelo de que había errado en lo que pensó de Tigresa y Po, entonces decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse.

-Tigresa, ven con migo- habló con una voz muy serena y con el rostro mucho mas relajado- Usted guerrero dragón puede quedarse sin ninguna preocupación- dijo volteando hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-uff! Que susto casi pensé que me golpearía por haber besad…- Po no pudo terminar por un golpe en el estómago de Tigresa.

-por haber que?- volteó un Shifu con el ceño fruncido.

-por haber pensado maestro… pensado en que hacíamos algo incorrecto- repuso Tigresa rápidamente, aun sintiéndose avergonzada por las cosas que tenía que decir. Shifu se les quedó mirando por un segundo algo dudoso pero decidió no decir nada, y avanzó hacia la salida con Tigresa detrás de él saliendo del cuarto de Po… Todo quedó en silencio alrededor del panda.

Po no podía creer lo que había pasado…

-Besé a Tigresa- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible llenándose su corazón de alegría con tan solo recordarlo, dio brincos de alegría por toda su habitación festejando que uno de sus sueños imposibles se había cumplido. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder gritarle al mundo que estaba locamente enamorado. Pero unos pequeños ruiditos y risas interrumpieron su danza, se acercó lentamente a su armario abriéndolo de repente y cayendo delante de él dejando algunos entrometidos que habían visto toda la escena. Mono, Mantis Y Zeng.

-la danza del amor?- preguntó Mono divertido levantándose del piso.

-que? de que hablas?.- preguntó Po haciéndose el desentendido

- oh seee.. definitivamente tu eres mi amigo!- dijo Mantis dándole pequeños codazos en complicidad.

-no sé de que hablan- respondió Po intentando ocultar lo inocultable. – que hace Zeng aquí? y por que todo el mundo lo sabe?- se quejó Po.

-este es el palacio de jade Po, acá nunca sobreviven los secretos- explicó Mono.- Menos con él- dijo apuntando acusadoramente a Mantis que se encontraba desatando a Zeng.

- mmm, no se si tomar eso con un cumplido o como un insulto- dijo Mantis.

-Yo lo tomaría como cumplido- aseguró Mono satisfecho y le sacó la mordaza a Zeng

-por que no dejabas de hacer tantos ruidos?-le regañó Mono a Zeng que ya podía respirar libremente.

- intentaba decirles que el maestro Shifu me mandó a buscar a Tigresa y que si tardaba, él seguramente vendría a buscarla, no tengo nada en contra de esto- aclaró alisando su ropa y saliendo de la habitación de Po indiferentemente.- además llegó al palacio los trajes que pidieron para cambiarse con más comodidad aquí- agregó antes de marcharse.

- por que lo amordazaron?- Preguntó Po completamente confundido.

-Estabamos en nuestro escondite de siempre- respondió Mono –pero Zeng entró tras de nosotros, entonces nos descubrió, y como escuchamos pasos que venían hacia aquí…-

-no tuvimos mejor idea que amarrarlo y amordazarlo- terminó Mantis con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-ustedes si que están locos-dijo Po negando con la cabeza divertidamente.

-Cierto fue una misión muy peligrosa, pero definitivamente teníamos que presenciar ese beso- dijo Mono.

" ese beso " resonó en la cabeza de Po volviendo a entrar a su mundo irreal y perfecto." Besé a Tigresa" se recordó.

-Si, y fue más insoportable cuando estos dos empezaban con el arrumaco y el besuqueo a cada frase que Romeo y Julieta daban, por eso decidí esconderme en tu zapatilla – dijo Mantis señalando a dos individuos que no habían salido del armario y se daban besitos, pero Po no le prestaba atención.

-pues te aseguro que habrá mas de ello- dijo Grulla abrazando a Víbora dándose pequeños mimos entre si, la chispas que salía de sus miradas reflejaba lo mucho que se amaban.

-Y Po.. cuando piensas casarte con Tigresa?-preguntó Mono haciéndole ojitos para molestarlo.

"La tuve entre mis brazos" pensaba Po mientras le hablaban.

-si, y cuando vendrán los niños?- le seguía Mantis.

"acaricié sus mejillas" y él solo se miraba sus manos con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro "sus ojos, sus labios" su rostro entero irradiaba un brillo de alegría, completamente perdido en su mundo… como casi siempre.

-no te escucha Mantis- le dijo Mono – Todavía quedó traumado con la cara de momia que puso el maestro Shifu al verlos, hasta a mi me asustó -

- yo no creo que sea por eso- dijo con un tono juguetón Víbora observando a su amigo soñar despierto.

-no puedo creerlo- susurró Po para si mismo saliendo de su habitación. Dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación sobre ellos.

-y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Grulla.

-que crees que deberíamos hacer?- dijo Mantis metido de nuevo en el armario de Po esculcando en sus cosas. Víbora se le acercó por detrás y le pegó un pequeño latigazo en la cabeza- oye deja eso, no son tus cosas-

- Tiene razón, mejor vámonos–dijo Mono levantándolo y saliendo de allí apresurado con las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

-bueno, esto valió la pena... que te parece si vamos a descansar ya?. Es tarde- dijo Víbora empezando a salir del cuarto, pero unas alas la envolvieron en un abrazo a lo cual ella solo se enredó.

-por que mejor no practicamos nuestras partes favoritas de la obra-dijo en un tono picarón. Víbora le sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en el pico y jugando se puso su sombrero. A Grulla le pareció aun mas hermosa.

-vamos-… y ambos salieron de allí.

BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE LA SABIDURÍA CELESTIAL…

Po se encontraba echado sobre el pasto sonriendo al cielo, agradeciendo el momento más bello que había vivido en toda la vida, y aunque sabía que el dia de mañana tal vez obtendría un corazón roto, decidió disfrutar aquel momento dejando de lado la ansiedad y las preocupaciones, dejando las esperanzas reluciendo dentro de él... las esperanzas que ella le había dejado. No recordó ningún momento en que ella se hubiera rehusado a aquel beso, o que se hubiera quejado ante sus caricias, ni ante su cercanía o que lo hubiera golpeado por ello. Po soltó un gran suspiro de felicidad, sintiendo como la brisa llenaba su espíritu de paz.

-mañana será un gran día-se dijo para si mismo. Y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Esa noche, bajo el brillo de las estrellas, soñó con ella.

MIENTRAS EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

El maestro Shifu se había dirigido con Tigresa al salón donde se encontraba la escultura de un dragón con la boca abierta, lugar donde antes yacía el rollo del dragón, y se acomodó en posición de meditación frente al pequeño estanque reflexionando sobre que palabras debía utilizar para decirle lo que hace tiempo quería expresarle a su hija, exactamente desde que empezó a observar el trato tan especial que el panda tenía con ella, ese fue el llamado de atención que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que tenía que hablar con ella.

-maestro le aseguro que no tengo ningún amorío con el panda- le dijo Tigresa observando el silencio que le proporcionaba su maestro. Aunque ya no estaba totalmente segura de ello… "de verdad no tienes nada con Po?" resonó dentro de su cabeza provocándole solo fruncir el ceño.

- no te traje aquí para hablar de ello Tigresa- Dijo Shifu volteando para mirarle a la cara.

Ella solo esperó a que su maestro hablara.

-Tigresa yo te traje aquí para disculparme contigo- ante esto Tigresa solo se confundió, ya sabía que los castigos del maestro Shifu eran terribles, pero nunca se había disculpado por ellos.

-No entiendo maestro- Shifu suspiró.

-no es tu maestro quien te pide disculpas, sino tu padre- explicó creándose un breve momento de silencio.

-por que?- preguntó Tigresa en un susurro sintiendo como su corazón se encogía, sabía que algún dia pasaría esto, el maestro Oogway siempre se lo había dicho y aunque nunca se había sentido preparada si sabía todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre todos esos años de soledad, de abandono y tristeza, de decepciones eternas…

-quería pedirte perdón, perdón por haberte fallado, por faltarte como padre… -

El maestro Shifu fue descargando todo lo que por tiempo había tenido guardado, intentó explicarle lo que le llevó a su comportamiento con ella, reconociendo el gran error que había cometido al pensar que ella podía llegar a ser un segundo Tai Lung en su vida, intentado explicar todo el dolor que los había separado, aunque sabía que nada tenía excusas para no ser un padre presente, que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ella tanto su maestro como su padre. Entendería a la perfección si ella no lo perdonaba o si prefería seguir con el trato maestro-estudiante, porque eso era lo que había sido toda su vida. Sabía que era el principal responsable de haber acabado con la alegría y ternura de aquella pequeña cría de tigre que había adoptado- Tigresa quiero pedirte disculpas por todo ello y sea cual sea tu decisión yo la respetaré-

Pero el maestro Shifu no era el único que guarda emociones dentro de si, Tigresa había esperado esto durante años, y si algo había planeado para decirle ese era el momento…

-sea sincero con usted mismo maestro. De verdad piensa que podría perdonar todo esto? Los años de soledad, la falta de un padre. Usted siempre tan distante, siempre tuve que vivir a la sombra de su querido Tai Lung y siempre le guardaba rencor por ello- decía Tigresa apretando los puños intentando contener las lagrimas que se le escapaban – usted piensa verdaderamente que podría perdonarlo?-

Shifu soltó un gran suspiro intentando deshacer el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.-yo entiendo Tigresa, se que no me merezco tu perdón y si tu tampo…-

-papá- interrumpió a su maestro deteniéndolo en su lugar por lo que había dicho.. "papá" ,aun no se lo creía.

- yo ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo- soltó en un susurro regalándole una sonrisa. Todo tornó a un silencio moderado.

-acaso esto es un sueño?- preguntó Shifu suavemente sin creer lo que había escuchado, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa e hizo lo que hace muchos años no hacía… abrazó a su hija y sollozos y lágrimas empezaron a salir de ambos dejando escapar tanta tensión que habían acumulado durante años -esto no es un sueño verdad hija?-

"hija" lo que hace años no oía de él, ahora le llenaba de dicha y solo abrazó mas fuerte a su padre como si el mundo le fuera en ello.

-no lo se. Simplemente te guardaba rencor por tu preferencia hacia Tai Lung , de niña he llorado varias veces tu falta, pero me di cuenta de que nunca me odiaste, que de verdad me querías y aunque no tenga experiencia, sé que no hay mayor dolor que la perdida de un hijo… no fue tu culpa-

-no lo justifica en nada, casi te pierdo a ti también… gracias-

-gracias a Oogway que me ayudó a comprenderlo- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, separándose de él.

"Oogway" ese nombre siempre le traía la paz en cualquier momento, Shifu solo sonrió.

-Oogway me hizo ver que me querías, aunque siempre te costó demostrarlo. Me comentó que volverías a recobrar la paz que habías perdido y que volverías a ser como antes con la llegada del guerrero dragón- y era verdad, desde que Po había llegado a sus vidas todo había cambiado en el palacio de jade- y también me pidió que para ese entonces no fuera tan dura contigo-

Shifu se rió un poco -y tenía razón, él me enseñó cosas buenas de la vida-

-el guerrero dragón- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-si, es una gran persona...mmm… no quiero cambiar el tema pero hay una duda que tengo con respecto a ustedes dos-

-de que se trata?- preguntó Tigresa un poco incómoda por ese "ustedes dos".

-como los escogieron de Romeo y Julieta? Esa será la obra. Verdad?-

-si,esa es la obra, pero fue un error. Simplemente nos vieron hacer una pequeña interpretación y el director de la obra justo pasaba por ahí, solo fue un accidente-

"los accidentes no existen" resonaba la voz de Oogway en su cabeza. Siempre le traía paz, pero cuando pensaban de diferente manera su maestro siempre terminaba teniendo la razón, cuanto le molestaba aquello. Quizás no significaba nada, pero quería estar seguro…

-dime Tigresa, que piensas de Po?- Preguntó rogando en su interior que nada pasara.

Que que pensaba de él? Ni ella misma lo sabía, era su mejor amigo, y lo quería, lo quería bastante. Pero a veces podía ser la peor jaqueca de un tigre temperamental, podía hacerle perder los estribos y pensar seriamente en desmayarlo de un buen golpe, meterlo en una caja y enviarlo por mensajería al lugar mas recóndito de China con una etiqueta de "No alimentar, puede darle un terrible dolor de cabeza" o ya que era tan especial! intentar hacer contacto con los extraterrestres para que lo estudiaran. No eran malas ideas, pero tampoco unas buenas soluciones. A Tigresa solo se le formó una sonrisa al pensarlo.

-Él es mi mejor amigo- respondió.

-si, lo entiendo- por algún motivo extraño o tal vez por ver la cara pensativa que puso al preguntarle por el panda y esa sonrisa que apareció en ella, empezó a tener miedo, algo que usualmente no suele sucederle, pero un pequeño escalofrío le advirtió que tal vez no le agradaría mucho lo que descubriría si seguía preguntando.-mañana será un día complicado, será que mejor vayas a descansar-

-bien- Tigresa se levantó y antes de salir se volteó para despedirse.- buenas noches papá-

-Buenas noches hija- y Tigresa se fue dejando a Shifu con un resplandor de paz dentro de él, el único detalle que le molestaba era el panda.

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TIGRESA…

Dos individuos husmeaban por allí, aunque sin el consentimiento de uno.

-suéltame! No quiero estar aquí!- gritaba Mantis mientras era jalado por Mono que a pesar de ser pequeño, tenía bastante fuerza.

-Mantis, ni siquiera me escuchaste, ya deja de luchar!- Mono lo jaló de un empujón hacia adentro cayendo ambos en la cama de Tigresa.

-no quiero estar aquí, no quiero, no quiero- decía Mantis como un niño que quería irse de alguna reunión aburrida de mayores. – Tigresa nos usará de escarbadientes, al menos con migo lo hará-

-deja de exagerar Mantis, solo mira esto- dijo Mono mostrándole la caja que tenía bajo del brazo.

-que es esto?- preguntó.

- es la misma caja que íbamos a sacarle a Po la vez pasada pero nos descubrió, estaba en su almohada- respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Mantis utilizando sus pequeñas tenacitas para formar una llave logró abrir la cajita fácilmente. Se tomaron su tiempo para revisar todo y después de echarse una mirada cayeron echados matándose de la risa por un largo rato.

-crees que esto será suficiente?- decía Mono sufriendo los últimos espasmos de la risa.

-mas que suficiente mi dulce amor- contestó sufriendo mas ataques de risa.

-bueno, bueno, recuerda que este es el castillo de Drácula y ya es de noche, dejemos esto aquí y vámonos mi hermosa gatita- bromeó dejando esa cajita en la cama, pero ni siquiera bajaron de la cama y ya escucharon el Crick de la puerta congelándolos a ambos en su lugar.

-No otra vez- suplicó Mono pensando que su próxima estadía en lo alto del palacio de jade duraría una semana. Evidentemente alguien les había echado una brujería vudú por haberles mandado a Tigresa justo en ese momento.

Tigresa entró después de haber hablado con su padre, se sentía tan llena de paz, pero al igual que el Maestro Shifu un pequeño detalle no lo había dejado de picar… Po.

"que pienso de Po? O mejor dicho que siento por él" Tigresa se sentó en su cama y se echó cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, relajando su cabeza en la almohada, una almohada muy extraña, con cola.

Como la atormentaba todos esos sentimientos!. "Quiero a ese esponjadito panda, pero lo detesto!" Detestaba varias cosas de él, de como lograba ponerla de buen humor todo el día con unas simples palabras, con su sonrisa o con su dulce forma de mirarla, detestaba esos ojos verde jade en los que sentía perderse cada vez que practicaban esa dichosa obra... en cuantos lios ya se había metido?, el peor era la revolución que sentía dentro de ella, todas dedicadas a él. La teoría de la alergia había quedado completamente descartada.

-que me pasa?- susurró intentando pedirle explicaciones al aire.

"tienes sueño, mucho sueño" intentaba transmitirle sus pensamientos la almohada como todo un psíquico profesional.

Pero sobretodo todas las cosas le molestaba la capacidad que tenía de hacerla sonreir cuando mas seria debía ponerse... en un segundo podía retar a un Mantis embarrado de crema, la prueba irrefutable de que había saqueado el pastel antes del postre con la infantil excusa del "el pastel me dijo que lo hiciera, no tuve la culpa", pero con un chiste del panda sobre la barba de papa noel que se le había formado en la cara y adiós a tanta rectitud y seriedad en su rostro, literalmente tenía que cubrir su boca para contener la risa, sus amigos se daban cuenta de ello, y varias veces se aprovechaban.

-esto no es normal- dijo Tigresa girando hacia su costado.

"no me digas, duérmete ya porfavor!" suplicó Mono dentro de si viendo como Tigresa iba apretando en contra de si sus sábanas, en la cual estaba Mantis completamente inmóvil esperando su destino cruel o la salvación… Destino cruel.

Tigresa solo intentaba pensar.

"que cariñosa" pensó Mantis mientras que enredado en las sábanas, Tigresa le abrazaba. "soy un don Juan, nadie puede negarlo" se vanagloriaba Mantis sintiendo como le abrazaba aun mas fuerte, y mas fuerte "no seas tan cariñosa por favor!"

Ella pensaba en su amigo, por que eso es lo que eran, buenos amigos. Nada más. Pero los amigos no se besaban.

"ese beso" recordó. "ese beso" soltó un gran suspiro tocándose sus labios reviviendo todo, su cálidos brazos rodeándola, sus labios acariciando y mimando los suyos, esa sensación de nunca querer apartarse de él…

-que rayos me esta pasando!-gritó hundiendo el rostro en su almohada procurando que nadie escuchara, y empezó a darles puños también para descargarse aquella tensión que sentía.

"auch..jijiji…auch! …jjijijij.. ayúdenme! jijiji.. auch!" eran las palabras no salidas de Mono sintiendo como Tigresa gritaba frases incoherentes en su espalda y le daba de puñetazos.

"Solo fue un beso, nada más, solo somos amigos!... porque simplemente no lo aceptas?" resonó dentro de su cabeza pegándole de pronto, y haciendo parar todo su berrinche para alegría de Mono. "Aceptar que?" se preguntó.

-aceptar que?.. Que es lo que me pasa?- volvió a gritar en su almohada pegándole un buen mordisco. Como le enfurecía estar así!

"es que estas loca!" gritó en su mente Mantis perdido por algún lado, lo único que sabía era que estaba terriblemente aplastado.

Tigresa dio un puntapié a todos esos pensamientos. No podía seguir con la cabeza tan embrollada. Lo mejor sería descansar y retomar el tema con ayuda o cuando estuviera más calmada. Y mañana le quedaba un largo día por delante...

-será mejor descansar- y con una respiración profunda y calmada Tigresa fue cerrando los ojos.

"Siiii!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje.. yo dije último capítulo la anterior vez? XDXDXD bueno.. para el próximo capi no aseguro nada.. hasta ya tengo… un prólogo? …epílogo? Esa pequeña porción que se pone después del final.. XDXXD bueno, tengo eso semiarmado en mi cabeza… así que mejor no aseguro nada jijijij… <strong>

**Que les pareció el beso?.. hay no paraba de sonreir al escribirlo! Repito … que bello es el amor!... que tal?.. algo cursi?. Lindo? Jiji. me interesa tu opinión, es que le puse mucho empeño a ese momento tan bello jijijiji…**

**Pero bueno, sinceramente este fue mi capitulo favorito... por el beso de Po y Tigresa! Hay sinceramente lo imagino y me quedo sin palabras... **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme.. que te pareció, saluditos, consejos, un buen titulo que no ponga en evidencia lo del beso, tomatazos, ya se que me faltó más romance entre Víbora y Grulla jeje, pero a esperar al próximo capi.. bueno, cualquier cosita déjenme un review… Saluditos!**

**Responderé reviews ;D …**

**.MasterTigress01: jijiji debo confesar que cuando leí tu review me animaste mucho, muchísimo… pero por el final me dejaste con cara de "oh my god!" XDXDXD… ok..ok.. amigo,, no amiga jijijiji disculpas por ello amigo jeje.. aun sigo roja XDXDXD... y concuerdo con tigo, Tigresa también es mi favorita!..y bueno, siempre es bueno relajarse antes de un examen como leer un fic o alguna película.. para despejar las tensiones (me acuerdo una vez que tenía un parcial que rendir temprano y a las dos de la mañana estaba viendo Kung fu panda 2 XDXDXDXD.. pero me fue bien jeje) espero que te haya ido re bien en ello!.. muchos saluditos!**

**.ice6783: holis amigo! Mmm sinceramente yo creo que dan a entender que Po en el interior está interesado en Tigresa, pero ella ni le pela , puesto que también apareció en una parte a un matrimonio de especies diferentes (el pato y la cerdita.. que tierno fue eso!) pero bueno, si no pasa eso, a hacer un cacerolazo a DreamWorks XDXDXDD.. jeje bueno, Muchos saluditos!(no se si se entendió lo de cacerolazo, en argentina es como… no dejar de fastidiar a los políticos hasta que nos hagan caso XDDD) SALUDITOS!**

**.PumpKin Kuro: ay gracias! Lo re feliz que me puse con este comentario! Es re lindo que más lectores aparezcan XDD.. Sinceramente uno de los mejores episodios de la serie.. "Bad Po".. ojalá pusieran mas cosas entre Po y Tigresa... hay uno que vi en donde todos están cansados no se por que y mientras shifu habla se muestra a Tigresa durmiendo en el hombro de Po.. que hermoso fue!. Aunque luego se despierta de repente y sin querer golpea a Po XDXD.. pero aun está en inglés .. bueno, a esperar… !**

**.DN164: holis amiga! Jeje descuida tendré paciencia como la que tiene Shifu con Po. XDXDXXD nah mentirita.. paciencia de verdad.. jijiji.. me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo!.. nos seguimos leyendo XDXDD.. me encantó esa frase jejeje.. bueno.. Muchos saluditos!**

**.CranexViperAndPoxTigress: gracias! Jijiji me alegra de que te guste el fic y en el siguiente capi va a haber más romance entre ellos.. te mando muchos saluditos!.**

**.Gwevin234: holis amiga!.. gracias por el review!. Que te pareció la parte del beso?.. jeje me gustaría tu opinión.. jijijiji bueno.. quizás ese "asunto" se trate de un nuevo video?.. bueno, quizás no, pero es que siempre me encantan tus videos XDXD.. bueno me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.YaryMasterFANKFP1-2: EPIC MOMENT!.. CHAN CHAN CHAN.. ****creo que encontré a mi gemela perdida o a mi doble XDXDXD jijiji.. ay que tierna! Y woa.. jeje que comentario.. a mi también me pasa..mmm….aunque no escribiendo…pero si alguien llega a hablar de Kung fu panda, agárrate por que me meto hasta el fondo en el tema y no paro más XDXDXDXD.. y no te preocupes que todavía falta para que termine la historia jejeje y es cierto...me encantan los pequeños detalles que Po siempre muestra con Tigresa.. cuando se emociona por que Tigresa le va a preparar té.. que tierno fue eso! O cuando dice que iba a limpiar su habitación yay! lindisimo .. pero la parte más tierna… fue cuando Po le regaló esa manzana a Tigresa.. aaay!.. se llevó todos mis suspiros.. que caballero! jijijiji… y si estoy medio loquita .. yo voy para los 19 y me comporto como una niña XDXDXD y si a alguien le molesta puede escribirme la queja en papel higiénico para… ejem ejem. Bueno, no me desviaré del tema XDXD.. mmm.. creo que no tengo más que decir…mmm.. ah si!.. que te pareció la parte del beso.. jiji.. me interesa saber.. es que le puse mucho empeño a esa parte jeje.. mmm… creo que ya había dicho eso jeje.. pero bueno.. Te mando muchos saluditos amiga!**

**.Rocio aj: jejej.. también es buena respuesta XDXDD.. o con una carita de mamá con ojitos sospechosos diría… cuanta plata me pedirá ahora?XDXDXD JEJE.. bueno… Pobre Shifu tiene que sufrir las consecuencias jeje… me alegra de que te guste el fic.. te mando muchos saluditos amiga!**

**.loquendero: holis! Gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado este capi.. sobretodo la parte del beso.. ay no puedo evitar mencionarlo! Jeje es la primera vez que escribo algo asi.. bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo en general que no sean trabajos prácticos :p jeje.. bueno.. te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.Master Po: que tierno! Y muchas gracias por lo ánimos, es que de verdad había sentido que había bajado la calidad, o tal vez era por que ya ansiaba escribir algo más entre Po y Tigresa.. bueno, con este capi quedé satisfecha por ello jejeje.. bueno gracias por el review… te mando muchos saluditos!**

**.KFP-T. Y P: WOW.. gracias por el dato! Me pasé toda la tarde traduciendo todo de esa página…jajaja ya espero ansiosa los siguientes episodios!...mmm.. aunque no me gusto mucho esa parte donde dice que una tal Song le da un beso(en la mejilla) a Po. aunque sea en la mejilla… Como se atrevió!.. bueno bueno, procuraré no desviarme del tema jiji.. pero cualquier dato o cosas interesante que veas en esos episodios que se trate de Po y Tigresa (no importa que sean detallitos) te voy a estar re contra agradecida si me avisas jeje.. soy hiper fanática de ellos XDXD.. bueno.. te mando muchos saluditos y me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic.. jijiji..**

**.hoffman46: quien es Pink Floyd? XDXDXDDDD JIJIJI.. se que es un grupo de rock (lo averigüé en google XDXD) pero nunca escuche ninguna canción de ellos (normalmente mis favoritos son los de Disney jijiji… un ejemplo .. Hakuna Matata XDXDXD)jejej.. bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi .. muchos saluditos!**

**.humberto300: jijiji.. muchas gracias! Y bienvenido a Fanfiction!.. .. creo que ya te lo había dicho anteriormente.. no me acuerdo XDXDXD… espero que te haya gustado este capi… te mando muchos saluditos!**

**Bueno.. sin mas que decir.. hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Arriba el telón?

**YUPI... ya volví! Holis a todos nuevamente...mmm tardé un poquitín más de lo que tenía previsto jeje.. pero es que ya empecé de nuevo con el estudio :( (el primer dia no fui y las siguientes clases un poquitín dormida XDXDXD) ajajajjaja.. fue divertido igual, pero bueno, ustedes saben que no voy a abandonar el fic y quería subir este capítulo lo antes posible ya que hace un par de días le puse el título que faltaba al capi anterior, y arreglé un par de detallitos importantes de los que no me había dado cuenta y también cosas que fanfiction me había borrado ejeje..y bueno, quizas algunos pensaron que se trataba de un nuevo capi y no lo era, así que pido disculpas por ello... **

**Tambien quería agradecerles a todos por los comentarios, si, esos que me ponen feliz aunque mamá me despierte a las 5 a.m (grito de terror)jejej, me encantan! y bang bang sentí... me puse re contenta al recibir tantos! **

**y tambien quería aclarar que para todos los diálogos de la obra tanto en este capítulo como en los anteriores son pura y exclusivamente de la obra de Shakespierre (mmm.. la mayoria)... mmm y tambien quería aclarar que en algunas cosas me inspiré en un capítulo de Ranma 1/2 que también trataba de una obra de Romeo y Julieta (lo veían? XD)en fin, puse un par de cosillas pequeñillas de ese capi.. no es por copiar, solo buscaba inspiración y un par de cosas se me quedaron y no me dejaban en paz, definitivamente tenía que ponerlas aquí,así que lo hice jejjejeje.. bueno bueno, ahorita vamos con el capi..**

**.Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks, algunos diálogos a Shakespierre (supongo que se escribe así XD) un par de cosillas a Ranma 1/2,ah! ... no hago dinero con esto, etc.. (fua! esto creció un poquito XDXD)... uf titulo, titulo, titulo... tengo que pensar un título !**

* * *

><p><strong>ARRIBA EL TELÓN? (soy pésima en títulos ¬¬)<strong>

En el valle de la Paz los últimos rayos del sol se despedían por el horizonte inaugurando el festival que se empezaba a celebrar dando la bienvenida a la nueva temporada de primavera, nueva temporada de buenas cosechas, oportunidad de cambio y de alcanzar la felicidad. Aunque no todo el mundo pensaba festejarlo de la misma manera.

Por el bosque una manada entera de lobos armados y listos para atacar se dirigía hacia su objetivo principal… El Valle De La Paz.

"Lo único que quiero es venganza". En el rostro del líder se reflejaba a la perfección una sonrisa perversa presintiendo un futuro victorioso en sus manos, estaba seguro de ello y en su cabeza solo entraba un pensamiento "los veré sufrir". Buscaría venganza y liquidaría a aquellos que habían arremetido contra su viejo amigo, Shen.

El antiguo jefe de los lobos avanzaba junto a su líder y a su manada. Los observaba. Ellos no tenían ganas de pelear, se reflejaba en sus rostros tan faltos de energía pero eran órdenes que debían cumplirse por la ley de la manada. Siendo así sería muy difícil atrapar a sus viejos vencedores. Aun no entendía por que tanto ensañamiento contra ellos, aunque le costara admitirlo el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos les habían echo un gran favor al librarlos de las cadenas a los que Shen los había sometido con falsas promesas en las que habían caído. Lo único que habían echo era cumplir todos sus demandantes caprichos.

Pero siempre supo la cercanía que había entre su nuevo líder y Shen, por eso nunca se había confiado de él.

Cuan culpable se sentía por haber perdido frente a ese lobo que lo había desafiado y ahora los obligaba a volver de nuevo a la guerra, lo único que ellos querían era vivir en paz y tranquilamente.

Algo tenía que hacer, no podía seguir viendo sufrir a su gente.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

La obra principal que faltaba poco por dar comienzo, sería inaugurada y personificada por los mismísimos héroes del Valle de la Paz. Siendo la principal atracción del festival, la mayoría de los habitantes asistirían. Aunque sus principales personajes todavía no estaban allí por culpa de dos individuos…

-quieren apurarse... estamos llegando tarde!- reclamaba una bella serpiente en su traje de Julieta que consistía en un hermoso listón hecho de flores en su cabeza adornado con cintas rojas, se veía preciosa. Como era una serpiente no era tan complicado su traje, aunque a veces eso le hacía sentir poco femenina consigo misma, pero ahora tenía a alguien a su lado que la embellecía con sus mas dulces frases de amor y compañía. Víbora sonreía alegre pensando en su amado Grulla, tal vez no podía usar esa clase de ropas, pero al menos se había quitado el gusto con Tigresa utilizándola como una muñequita a la que pudo vestir y maquillar a su antojo. No pudo evitar emitir una risita recordando cuanto le había costado convencerla, pero todo había valido la pena.

"ay amiga, Po no te quita la vista de encima y tu no paras de sonrojarte por ello" pensaba en su interior "si tan solo te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes" se sacudió esos pensamientos recordando por que estaba allí.

-Chicos se puede saber que están haciendo allí adentro!. Mono te recuerdo que tu también participarás en la obra!-volvió a gritar golpeando más fuerte la puerta de papel de Mono que empezaba a resquebrajarse. Se suponía que ya debían estar listos.

EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO…

-por que tardarán tanto? –preguntó Po sentado y respaldando su espalda contra un árbol observando a sus amigos. Se encontraba en su traje untando en la daga de Romeo una consistente salsa de soya con queso llevándoselo a la boca, aunque lamentó no haber tenido un poco de arroz para acompañarlo, pero eso era mejor que nada.

-no lo se, pero creo que anoche no durmieron en sus habitaciones, al menos Mantis no lo hizo. Su falta de ronquidos me dejaron descansar bien- comentó Grulla con el mismo traje que Po.

-Eso explicaría porque se dormían durante el entrenamiento, la limpieza y en la hora de comer- dijo Tigresa en su vestido de Julieta con su corona de flores en la cabeza que tenía por insistencia de su risueña amiga entusiasmada con la idea. Después de todo ya no se sentía tan incómoda por ello, al contrario, era muy bonito y de su color favorito… Rojo. A parte de que tenía que aceptar que le agradaba bastante saber que Po no dejaba de mirarla disimuladamente, no sabía por que, pero le parecía divertido verlo voltear rápidamente cada vez que ella se percataba de su mirada. Lo único que no le gustaba para nada era el corset que le apretaba horriblemente.- Por que razón se quedarían despiertos en la noche? Ellos saben perfectamente las obligaciones que tenemos que cumplir-

Nadie supo que responder, pero no tenían la menor idea de que su dos amigos se la habían pasado toda la noche ideándose mil maneras de como salir de la trampa en donde se habían metido, llegaron hasta cantar canciones de cuna, y aunque fue mucho mas difícil salir para Mantis lograron salir completos, aunque Mono tenía mordeduras en la espalda y Mantis tenía el cuello completamente contracturado.

- será mejor que vaya a revisar que todo marche bien- y dicho esto Grulla se retiró a buscar a sus compañeros.

-que habrán echo ahora?. Cuando ellos dos se juntan para hacer de las suyas solo significa problemas - Tigresa solo asintió levemente.- Tigresa pasa algo?-

-no pasa nada- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, de pronto le había agarrado una timidez inmensa con tan solo saber que se habían quedado solos. Ya que con respecto al beso de la noche anterior nadie había dicho nada al respecto.

-Tigresa tu... auh!-gritó en dolor al apoyarse sobre su daga por intentar levantarse. Tigresa algo alarmada y sin decir nada se acercó a él para inspeccionar mejor la herida, con el mayor de los cuidados. Po solo se quejaba -que tan grave es?-

-solo es…-

-me rompí la mano!- Tigresa negó con la cabeza.

-es una leve cortadura, sanará en un par de días- aclaró y usando una de sus garras rasgó una parte no visible de su vestido y lo fue envolviendo cubriendo la herida, mientras Po se dedicaba a observar atento en como se lo amarraba con delicadeza en un pequeño moño.

-Gracias- le respondió suavemente mirándola a los ojos en una sonrisa sincera. Se veía preciosa, como siempre, como anoche. Po sintió las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos nuevamente, volverla a besar y nunca mas dejarla ir. Idea descartada rápidamente, puesto que no quería enfadarla o terminar con algo más que una mano cortada.

Tigresa se quedó mirándolo sin poder reaccionar, era su mirada. Hace unos segundos no podía ni mirarlo, pero ahora no podía apartar la vista de él y ya sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire… literalmente.

"es el?" se preguntó Tigresa. No, no era él lo que le causaba estar así. Se dió cuenta de que le faltaba el aire de verdad a tal punto de marearse. Po notó como empezó a caer a un costado y le tomó por los hombros para mantenerla en equilibrio.

-Tigresa te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado sentándola a su lado.-tienes fiebre, te duele algo?- realmente se lo veía preocupado, otra razón para aumentar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la maestra, además de tenerlo tan cerca.

-solo, solo me falta aire-explicó ventilándose con las manos. Ahora lo recordaba, Víbora le había ajustado demasiado el corset.- es solo el corset- le aclaró. "maldita prenda femenina!"

-aaah, necesitas que te lo desajuste?- dijo acercando sus manos hacia su vientre. Pero Tigresa se las apartó rápidamente.

-no me gusta que me toquen- le aclaró.

-pero te está lastimando, y sabes no tengo malas intenciones-

-lo se, pero no lo soporto. Que no recuerdas que te pasó la ultima vez que me tocaste?- Po empezó a recordar todo en un flash... Una mano en el pecho de Tigresa, una clara vena en su frente antes de despegar por los aires por una patada que lo mandó a aterrizar en lo alto de un árbol.

"eso no es cierto" pensó Po recordando lo de anoche. "La mejor noche de mi vida"

-bien bien, pero segura que estás bien?- le dijo mientras ella asentía levemente.- Quieres salsa?- le preguntó ofreciéndole el platillo –tiene queso-

-no gracias- le contestó dándose cuenta de que no se llevaba bien con su estómago que emitía gruesos rugidos que decían "apiádate de mi!". Po emitió una risita.

-vamos no te tortures, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo… Shifu no está aquiiii- le dijo juguetonamente moviendo el plato de un lado al otro frente a su nariz

-y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no pienso volver a desobedecer al maestro- dijo empujando su brazo haciendo que parte de la salsa se salpique por toda su nariz y su mejilla izquierda. Tigresa no pudo evitar reírse.

-oye de que te ries?-le preguntó con falso enojo, como le encantaba verla reírse.

-eso pasa cuando alguien me molesta- respondió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-oooohh… con que te parece gracioso, Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa tomando en una pata un tanto de salsa de soja preparándose para tirarle un poco.

-No serías capaz- le dijo Tigresa restándole importancia, todo mundo sabía que nunca se debía molestar a Tigresa. Pero ella lo había desafiado, y el guerrero dragón jamás rechazaba una buena pelea

-claro que no- le dijo cuando Tigresa sintió que una pata llena de salsa le embarraba su mejilla. – ajajajajja que tal esta la salsa?- le preguntó divertido. Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza.

-oh Po.. fatal error!- respondió con una sonrisa malévola y sin previo aviso Tigresa agarró buena cantidad de salsa embarrándole toda la cara dejándosela oscura.-ahora pareces una ciruela!- dijo intentando no echarse en el piso a carcajadas

-oye! Yo no te tiré tanta! –se quejó dispuesto a seguir el juego.

Pero Tigresa se puso rápidamente de pie.- no te atrevas, No pienso entrar en tu juego- le advirtió mientras Po se puso de pie con el pequeño plato en sus manos sonriéndole de una manera que solo podía significar "reto aceptado".

-jijijiji- se rió pícaramente.-Pero si ya estás dentro del juego- le dijo mientras ponía el plato amenazadoramente por encima de ella. A Tigresa se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que el panda no bromeaba y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo sujeto por la muñeca antes de que la salsa la embarrara por completo.

Empezaron a forcejear fieramente intentando derribar el plato encima del otro en un juego infantil de niños. A Po le encantaba y Tigresa con el gran espíritu competitivo que tenía no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, aunque las cosas se le complicaron un poco cuando empezó a sentir la falta de aire por el esfuerzo, ya que Po era mas alto que ella, y por el apretado corset no le dejaba entrar el aire. Pronto empezó a marearse nuevamente.

Con un pequeño barrido de piernas Po logró derribarla al piso y situandose rápidamente encima de ella, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de Tigresa, luego agarró las manos de ella con una de las suyas antes de que lo golpeara y las pegó al piso por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la mano libre que le quedaba mantuvo en alto la salsa lista para derramarla sobre su rostro. Tigresa estaba acorralada y ya veía venir su desagradable futuro "me las pagarás lenta y dolorosamente" se dijo malévolamente cerrando los ojos.

Pero Po puso el plato a un costado sin moverse de su lugar.- Nah!, mejor no- dijo divertidamente al ver que había ganado - Sería una lástima ensuciarte estando tan bonita… quiero decir tu vestido, no… bueno también tu... es que si eres bonita… no es lo que iba a decir, pero- Tigresa sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente por sus palabras y mas aún por la posición incómoda en que se encontraban.

-solo quítate de encima, y no pienso agradecértelo- le dijo impaciente.

Po pensó y volvió a pensar, quería besarla, cuantos deseos tenía de hacerlo, tenía las hormonas a flor de piel teniéndola atrapada debajo de él... esa mujer sería su perdición. Pero definitivamente no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera,quería respetarla , ni tampoco ese era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

-Lo haré si prometes que una vez que te suelte no me golpearás ni atentarás contra mí – le pidió.

-tarde o temprano tendrás que soltarme y te dolerá de todas formas... por que malgastar el tiempo?- se burló. Quería repetarla, pero ella se lo ponía dificil.

-entonces no te soltaré y veremos quien aguanta más aquí- le dijo desafiante. A Tigresa le encantaban los retos y tampoco quería despegarse de él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien pudiera llegar de improviso y ver esa escena.

-bien, no lo haré, no te golpearé- dijo rodando los ojos. Entonces Po la soltó y se puso de pie ayudando a Tigresa a reincorporarse.

-WOW! Soy bárbaro. Aun no puedo creer que te haya ganado... AUCH!- Po se agarró el estómago por el golpe de Tigresa.-por que me pegaste?- reprochó como niño pequeño.

-no me gusta que me toquen- respondió indiferentemente sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestido.

-pero me dijiste que no me golpearías- Tigresa solo formó una sonrisa cínica.

-mentí-

-en que mentiste Tigresa?- preguntó la voz de su maestro por detrás de ambos haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza "habrá visto lo que pasó?"- y también quisiera saber que están haciendo aquí solos-

-solo esperamos a los demás maestro- respondió Tigresa algo avergonzada esbozando una sonrisa al recordar que no solamente era su maestro.-quiero decir… papá-

Esto sorprendió un poco a Po y miró a su maestro que solo asentía con una sonrisa.

-y donde están ellos?-

-aquí estamos maestro- dijo Grulla apareciendo cargando a Mono como una bolsa de patatas que decía incoherencias y con los ojos rojos, mientras que Mantis estaba durmiendo en el sombrero de Grulla.

-tengo una pregunta para el mimo gigante!- gritó Mono refiriéndose a Po con una voz finita y aguda como si estuviera borracho o como si estuviera teniendo alucinaciones.- de que color son los espejos?-

-hay! Por decima quinta vez, nadie lo sabe!- le dijo Vibora completamente ofuscada por las cosas que tenía que oir.- ya deja de preguntar tonterías!-

-los espejos son de color verdoso por el vidrio y plateado es el color del material que hace que la imagen se refleje- respondió Tigresa sin inmutarse recibiendo la extraña mirada de sus compañeros y sintiendo el cantar de los grillos a su alrededor, hasta que Mono rompió el silencio aplaudiendo.

-jijiji bravo! bravo! ... entonces zanahoria rayada respóndeme esto… que sienten las mariposas en el estómago al enamorarse… nos sienten a nosotros?- Tigresa solo se contuvo para no golpearlo por lo de zanahoria.

-que les pasó?- preguntó Po rompiendo el silencio.

-tardaban por que estaban dormidos!- dijo Víbora -pero que les pasó a ustedes?- preguntó algo sorprendida al ver a sus amigos con la cara embarrada de salsa.

-huele a salsa de soya- dijo Grulla poniendo nervioso a Po.

-será mejor irnos ya, la obra ya va a empezar y nosotros aquí charlando- se apresuró a decir Po.

-pero tu rostro está…- le preguntó Víbora.

- no se preocupen, es solo un poco de barro, en allá me lavaré- dijo rogando ya poder irse de ese lugar y escapar de la perspicaz mirada de su maestro que empezaba a sospechar.

- bien, vámonos-

-vayan sin mi, los alcanzaré en un momento- dijo Tigresa desapareciendo de allí.

-Pero Tigresa…- Tigresa ya no estaba allí.

-no te preocupes Po, ella nunca llega tarde- le calmó Víbora.

-antes de que se vayan tomen esto- El maestro Shifu le dio a Víbora un termo

-que es esto?- preguntó.

-digamos que es un tónico especial que mantendrá despierto a Mono y a Mantis, pero procuren que no tomen mucho de repente por que podrían ponerse peor que ahora.-

-muy bien maestro- dijo Víbora inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto, los demás la imitaron y se fueron de allí

Shifu miró melancólico las escaleras de lo mil pasos observando como sus estudiantes se alejaban mientras Mono seguía haciendo preguntas incoherentes…

-si a Cenicienta le calzaba bien el zapatito de cristal, entonces por que se le salió?- Shifu suspiró, sabía que Tigresa pronto se reuniría con ellos, sabía que Po la besaría y se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo, aun le parecía muy joven para que ella llegara a enamorarse o tener novio, aunque recalculando la edad que tenía Tigresa recordó que a esa edad algunas mujeres ya tenían pequeños hijos que cuidar, solo sonrió ante esa verdad y se dio cuenta de que la veía con ojos de padre..

Lo mejor que podía hacer era meditar y relajarse con la paz interior.

EN EL INTERIOR DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Tigresa llegó a su habitación decidida a desajustarse esa horrible imposición antigua hacia las mujeres.

-como soportaban esto?. Es una tortura!- dijo entrando a su habitación, pero al entrar notó algo inusual , una caja tirada a un costado de su cama.

-que es esto?- se preguntó Tigresa observando la cajita de madera ya en sus manos. En la tapa había un cartelito que decía "PRIVADO", tentación difícil de vencer para el más respetuoso, menos para ella.

"no tengo tiempo para estas cosas"

Luego se encargaría de averiguar de quien era y por qué razón estaba en su habitación. Pero un extraño olor captó su atención. Un aroma a pastelillo de manzana delató al legítimo dueño.

-Po- susurró recordando quien era la única persona que había salvado dos pastelillos de la rigurosa confiscación que le hizo Shifu a las habitaciones encontrando centenares de comida en el cuarto de Po.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar que en la mañana, a pesar de tener el pelo alborotado, con ojitos dormidos y cansado por el castigo que le impuso Shifu de correr treinta vueltas alrededor del palacio de jade, él se había acercado a su puerta solo para regalarle uno de los dos últimos bocados que tenía de buena comida.

"se veía lindo" se dijo sonriendo.

-pero que estoy pensando?- se reclamó a si misma, luego se encargaría de averiguar por que el panda se había metido en su habitación sin su permiso, y luego se encargaría de que nunca más volviera a hacerlo. Iba a tirar la caja en su cama, pero se le quedó mirando por unos momentos y finalmente la curiosidad le pudo más…

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Por más meditación que intentara, el maestro Shifu se encontraba en una encrucijada, definitivamente no quería que su hija participe en esa ridícula obra y mucho menos que ese panda osara con besarla, sentía que la situación se le escapaba de sus manos.

Quería tener el control de ella, pero ahí estaba el problema, olvidaba las enseñanzas de su maestro… "debes olvidar la ilusión del control Shifu"… lo único que podía hacer era creer, creer que ella no se enamoraría, creer que no perdería tan pronto a su hija, nutrir esa esperanza y guiarla por buen camino… "guiar".

-eso es!- dijo Shifu levantándose de pronto. Él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

EN EL PUEBLO…

-Donde esta mi Julieta!- renegaba un cerdo arisco dando vueltas de un lado al otro faltándole una de las mas importantes estrellas de la obra. Para peor, teniendo que soportar a un primate y un pequeño, ambos maestros del Kung fu colgándose por todos lados jugando a las escondidas tirando todo a su paso, ambos completamente embebidos en café. –Que estaba pensando el maestro Shifu al darles café!-se quejó a si mismo más que para los demás que solamente se dedicaban a observarlo en silencio.

CRASH!. El ruido de algo roto lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el origen de ese ruido.

-Mantis y Mono están fuera de control!- comentó Grulla.

-me sorprende que aun tengamos escenario- negó con la cabeza Víbora.

-y no tenemos a Tigresa para controlarlos- dijo preocupado Po viendo por todos lados si Tigresa aparecía, pero ella no estaba allí. Lo único que veía era a Mono y Mantis acercándose a brincos hacia una Víbora que hacía su mayor enfoque en no latigarlos.

-Ya deberían madurar!- les reclamó Víbora soportando que saltaran alrededor de ella canturreando el "" de Mary Poppins y se pusieron a bailar aún mas al escuchar la música del coro que daba comienzo a la obra.

-el coro!- se alarmó Po volviendo a revisar el lugar con la mirada. Tigresa no había llegado.

- Muy bien, Tigresa no aparece, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- puntualizó Víbora a Grulla apretándole una ala para darse valor a enfrentar al miedo escénico que le producía un nudo en el estómago.

-iré a buscarla- dijo Po llamando la atención de sus compañeros, se veía preocupado por ella, no era para menos, Tigresa no llegaba tarde… nunca.

-tranquilo Po, seguramente se retrasó con algo- le intentó calmar Grulla.

- solo quiero estar seguro-dijo decidido empezando a avanzar, pero alguien lo había detenido por el brazo.

-espere espere guerrero dragón, a donde cree que va?- lo retuvo el director.

-Buscaré a Tigresa, algo malo puede haberle ocurrido-

-no hay problema, yo haré de Romeo- le dijo Grulla.

Pero el director no los escuchaba, estaba con la vista perdida en el escenario, observando como la lucha entre las familias Montesco y Capuleto empezaba.

-no hay tiempo para ello guerrero dragón, ahora es su turno- dijo empujándolo al escenario

-pero tengo que...-

-vamos vamos vamos... y luego saldrá usted señorita-

-yo?- Preguntó una incrédula Víbora.

-OH NO!- susurró Grulla.

Una celebración, una fiesta de máscaras se teatralizaba en el escenario. Muchas parejas bailando una clásica y tradicional danza antigua con los principales personajes en el centro y delante de todos. El primer encuentro de los dos amantes, Romeo y Julieta, hijos de familias rivales que darían paso al amor y a la tragedia…

-mono, no podemos permitirlo- dijo Mantis empezando a sentir la lucidez de su mente, el efecto del café estaba pasando en él, pero en Mono…

-que quieres hacer pequeño pepinillo?- decía saltando de arriba a abajo

-ash!todavía sigues bajo los efectos del café?-

-quiero más!-

-yo también- dijo Mantis sirviendo dos tragos y se lo bebieron con gusto- bueno, ahora pon atención mi pequeño monito, tenemos que tomar la obra en nuestras manos y evitar que Romeo bese a Julieta-

-yo soy Julieta?- preguntó Mono

-nooo!-decía irritado Mantis- mirá, el verdadero Romeo está allí- Mantis señaló a Grulla que estaba algo petrificado, no sabía que hacer "rayos. Ella es mi novia!" Los celos lo carcomían por dentro tan solo de presenciar esa ridícula escena, sabiendo perfectamente que se acercaba la parte del primer beso.

Mantis le murmuró algo al oído a Mono y luego se fue de allí.

-oye gran lechuza-le preguntó Mono en tono divertido acercándose a Grulla.

-que quieres ahora? No estoy de humor- dijo con mala cara

-el pepinillo me dijo que tu no quieres que besen a tu chica… verdad?- Grulla conocía perfectamente la mente de Mantis y no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo planeaban.

-cual es el plan?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-ven con migo, pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-eh? Cual?-

-si don ramón nunca paga la renta, por que siempre debe 14 meses?-

-ash! No tenemos tiempo!- dijo llevándoselo a rastras por detrás del escenario-

-_Si con mi mano indigna… he profanado, tu santa… efi…. efigie?-_ tartamudeaba un confundido Romeo a Julieta, ambos agradecidos de llevar máscaras para que no se les notara lo rojo de sus mejillas que le provocaban los murmullos que provenían del público.

-otra vez te olvidaste lo que tenías que decir?- le susurró Víbora.

-ejjeje… si- dijo con una risita nerviosa. La obra era un gran desastre.

Po intentó recordar cuales eran sus frases, pero no había nada, se encontraba con la mente en blanco.

"No, no es lo mismo" pensó Po. Con Tigresa podía acordarse perfectamente de cada línea de su diálogo tan solo con mirarla a los ojos, no podía describirlo, pero sentía que tenía una conexión especial solo con ella, pero con Víbora era diferente, ella era alguien a quien apreciaba como una hermana y tampoco ella se desenvolvía correctamente en la obra, no actuaba con sentimiento. Definitivamente fue un error del director en ponerlos juntos.

-psss... psss… acá en tu costado- llamó Mantis apareciendo en el hombro de Po- Te ayudaré-

-gracias amigo- susurró Po aliviado agradeciendo tener tan buenos amigos que te ofrecieran una pata cuando te veías en aprietos, se le escapo una pequeña lagrimilla y Mantis empezó a susurrarle en la oreja lo que tenía que decir. Po pudo proseguir con su papel.

-… _sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado te dice que no soy el hombre adecuado para ti lindura, y que mi corazón, tanto como mi billetera solo pertenecen a Tigresa…-_ Po quedó en seco dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho -_quiero decir, mi otra Julieta, no usted… solo-_ y el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar para dar espacio a los murmullos de público

"que dijo?" "dijo Tigresa!" "Ese es Romeo?" el público quedó expectantes esperando lo próximo que diría Romeo, mientras que el director no sabía que hacer para salvar su obra de la terrible crueldad de sus actores.

-Mantis!- le reprocharon Víbora y Po al mismo tiempo.

-que acaso quieren darse un beso?- Po y Víbora se echaron una mirada que lo decía todo…NO!.-Eso pensé, solo esperen que venga…-

_-Suéltala vil e indigno profano!, yo soy el verdadero Romeo!_- entró Grulla imponente en medio del escenario personificando a un segundo Romeo en escena.

-…Romeo-

"oooohhh" El público se impresionó sintiendo que la obra se tornaba más interesante.

_-Mi Romeo_!- gritó alegre Víbora corriendo a sus brazos(alas) enredándose a él.

"todo está saliendo a la perfección" pensó Mantis

- _Entonces, santa mia, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación-_ decía Grulla acariciándole el rostro suavemente a su sonriente Julieta.

El director veía todo desde un costado del escenario viendo como echaban a perder todo su esfuerzo. Como se atrevían a hacer ello, y sin un ápice de práctica anticipada. -Po! Debes reclamar a Julieta y besarla!- le gritaba pegando pequeños brincos para llamar su atención.

-no le hagas caso Po... es una trampa!- le advirtió Mantis.

-emm yo… -el director rápidamente se calzó un par de zapatos y se echó encima una túnica típica de aquella época, empezó a entrar a paso firme al escenario por detrás de los bailarines dispuesto a salvar su obra, mientras que Po empezó a retroceder un par de pasos indeciso.

-CORRE! – gritó Mantis y Po salió disparado.

-Romeo!- gritó el director.-ROMEO!-

-Lo siento!, Romeo se olvidó los fideos en el fuego!- corrió mientras era perseguido por el director.

Todo el mundo se echaba a carcajadas por lo que veían y daban un pequeño aplauso por tan buena escena, entonces la obra prosiguió…

_-…Los santos están quietos cuando acceden…-_ dijo Julieta en los brazos de su Romeo.

_-Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden_- y con un suave acercamiento Grulla besó a su Julieta con amor para la ternura de todos..

Se escuchó un sonoro "awwwww" del público y los telones se cerraron…

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Tigresa no podía creer todo lo que había visto hace unos momentos, tenía todo desparramado sobre su cama. Un sinfín de poemas, cartas, dibujos con las más hermosas palabras de amor y cariño dedicadas solo a ella, de parte de Po.

Ahora lo sabía, el panda estaba enamorado de ella. Tigresa se cubrió la cara con fuerza entre sollozos notando como tenía los ojos humedecidos, lo que solo provocó que apretara mas fuerte su rostro. No sabía por que le afectaba tanto saberlo, el panda le amaba… y que?, a ella el amor no le importaba, no le interesaba, pero no pudo evitar sufrir mientras sentía como sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas… lágrimas de ansiedad, nerviosismo... de alegría?...

Aquella pregunta que no se había atrevido a responderse ayer le resonó en la cabeza nuevamente "por que simplemente no lo aceptas?", no sabía como debía reaccionar.

-que es lo que tengo que aceptar!- dijo apretando los dientes de la frustración que la enterraba, se sentía a punto de explotar, lo que hubiera dado en ese momento en recuperar su aburrida monotonía de antes, pero no podía, el panda siempre estaba presente, en todo.

Sobretodo después de aquel beso, se sentía morir por un poco mas de tiempo con él, con solo mirarlo, sentir su piel debajo de sus patas…. y fue en ese momento que ella lo supo, al recordar lo que sentía cuando la rozaba, al recordarlo hablar tonterías, tonterías a las que ella ponía gran interés, con cada palabra, con todo… lo supo y solo necesitaba decirlo.

-tengo que aceptar que me enamoré de Po- dijo en un susurro tomándose su tiempo para asimilar lo que había dicho y poco a poco apareció en ella una sonrisa radiante acabando con su tortura interna.

No lo negó, ni sintió miedo por lo que había descubierto. Ahora lo sabía, se sentía nueva y llena de energía. "Me enamoré de Po, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo" se repitió jadeando un poco. Aunque tenía que aceptar que siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo quiso admitir y lo entendía a la perfección, nunca lo había querido admitirlo por su orgullo.

Contempló nuevamente el contenido de aquella cajita con una sonrisa boba tornada en su rostro. Cuanta felicidad sentía!. Pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a ese panda, lo amaba con todo su corazón y ya la venda había caído de sus ojos. Se levantó decidida limpiando sus lágrimas, esa noche todo mundo sabría quien era la legítima Julieta….

EN EL PUEBLO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

Detrás del escenario el director de la obra había logrado controlar la situación agradeciendo que el público haya tomado la inusual escena del Romeo fugitivo como algo cómico y planeado. Dudó de si seguir con Grulla como Romeo, pero desistió de la idea y volvió a elegir a Po.

Puso a Po a repasar nuevamente todo el guion antes de que empezara la segunda parte de la obra. Con ayuda de Grulla y Víbora habían logrado mantener bajo control al duo embebido en café quitándoles el termo para que no bebieran más, para luego mandar a amarrar a Grulla de pies a cabeza para que no hiciera otra locura, y como las órdenes del maestro Shifu habían sido específicas nadie opuso resistencia. Sentía que retomaba el control de todo y esta vez se encargaría de que nadie interrumpiera su obra. Decidido y confiado mandó a que el coro empezara a sonar anunciando el comienzo de la segunda parte de la obra.

-Maldito dictador- susurraron Mantis y Mono, el café era la cosa más deliciosa que pudieron haber probado en su vida y ahora un cerdo obsesionado por su obra se los había quitado, y pronto Mono ya debía entrar a escenario

-esto es ridículo! Yo debería ser Julieta, no este pobre guiñapo-se quejaba Mono disminuyendo levemente sus efectos del café, ahora ya no brincaba por todos lados.- este traje es ridículo, este moño es ridículo, esta obra es ridícula.-

-descuida, un par de líneas y luego te matarán- decía Mantis con poco esfuerzo en contener su risa, ambos viendo cómodamente las escenas que había entre Romeo y Julieta.

-el pepinillo también es ridículo-

-pues quieres ver quien quedará en ridículo cuando este pepinillo te patee el trasero?- dijo Mantis amenazando con sus tenacitas.

-oh no no no, nada de ello- les regañó el director – después de la siguiente escena del beso, a usted maestro Mono le toca pelear contra Romeo, el cual lo acuchillará y tendrá que retorcerse del dolor en el piso hasta morir- dijo y luego se marchó.

-escuchaste eso?- preguntó Mantis.

-si, este es mi fin, y yo que era tan bueno- se lamentó Mono cubriéndose la cara con una pata.

-despierta Mono- Mantis le dió un par de cachetadas – aun estás bajo los efectos de la cafeína?- le dio mas cachetadas – Mono! Que no escuchaste lo que dijo el director, se acerca la parte del segundo beso.. tenemos que evitarlo!- y más cachetadas.

-no sabía que a Juieta la trataban como pelota de Ping Pong- Mantis se golpeó la frente, tener una charla lógica con él sería imposible

-que tu no eres Julieta! escuchame, tengo una idea... te gustaría ayudarme?-

-que tengo que hacer?-

Vibora y Po seguían con la obra que para alegría del director Po ya no tartamudeaba y Víbora se sentía más segura.

Pero llegando a la parte del balcón los nervios empezaron a acumularse puesto que tendrían que darse el beso de despedida entre Romeo y Julieta y nadie ya podría impedirlo. Grulla completamente celoso, solo se intentaba librarse de sus ataduras.

_-Es casi de día. Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad_.-Víbora terminó su frase algo dudosa, ahora Po debía besarla, sinceramente ya no se atrevía a mirarlo, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente repitiéndose dentro de si "Grulla grulla grulla" intentando visualizarlo, pero no podía "Ayúdame Grulla!"

Po se sentía acorralado, no quería hacerlo, miró para todos lados, el público esperaba impaciente y el director solo lo miraba con unos ojitos de "o lo haces, o lo haces". Tragó fuertemente saliva e imitó a Víbora cerrando los ojos. Se inclinó a ella formando un piquito en sus labios y se fue acercando a ella al mejor estilo Frankenstein notándose en ambos la peor cara de sufrimiento. Se fue acercando más y más, ya casi podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar el uno contra el otro….

La obra debía proseguir…

* * *

><p><strong>WAAA! no lo hagas Po! jejej.. bueno, veremos como sigue muajajaja mmm.. supongo que no tengo que aclarar que toda la parte de la obra está escrita en <em>cursiva <em>jejej...**

**ayy! que ansiedad siento cada vez que publico un capi.. jijij.. siempre pienso que pude haber echo algo mal o haber pisado el palito... es que soy así de ansiosa jejej...siempre me pregunto si me quedó bien, pero al final me quedo super tranqui y contenta al leer sus comentarios.. Así que contame que te pareció, este capi, cosas en las que podría mejorar, saluditos o cualquier cosita que quieran decirme ... sin más que decir... saluditos!**

**y ahora responderé reviews ;D …:**

**.humberto300: holis! y gracias por tu review... jeje como ves Mono y Mantis van de mal en peor XDXD... cuestiones de la autora... me encariñé mucho con ellos XDXD... quieren lo mejor para sus amigos jiji... bueno, espero que te haya gustdao este ca****pi.. te mando muchos saluditos!,**

**.loquendero: ay gracias! tenés razón soy muy cómica...jejej aunque este en un velorio saco risas(uy! que tétrico sonó eso) cof cof acá no pasó nada cof cof .. bueno jeje, gracias por seguir el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capi y te mando muchos saluditos! ****(mmm mis despedidas empiezan a sonar muy repetitivas ¬¬.. intentaré cambiarlas! :D )**

**.DN164: Holis amiga! jijiji yo quiero ver la cara que va a poner Shifu XDXD... aunque sea la autora me lleno de intriga tanto como todos XDXDD...pero bueno, la seguiré lo mejor que pueda jijii y gracias por el review... nos estamos leyendo! bye!**

**.Gwevin234:Holis! ay cuando vi que era un comentaro tuyo se me puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en seguida se bajo al leer el principio ... casi me da un paro cardiaco! XDXDXDXD... jejeje... caí! .. pero bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi.. gracias!... y si era epílogo.. jejej... bueno, te mando muchos abrazos! **

**.MasterTigress01:wow! y gracias gracias... y muchas gracias! jiji .. tu comentario me recontra super alegró el resto del día! y no te preocupes ...al contrario.. me siento super alagada con los comentariotes jejeje y es cierto eso... es super molesto que anden hablando mal de Kung fu panda...en lo personal me ha tocado escuchar que Po y Tigresa no hacen buena pareja, puesto que el es un panda y ella un tigre... jejej salté encima de ellos como una leona... lo que harías tu .. lo hice yo.. los fulminé.. XDXDXD... nah mentirita.. tampoco tanto así, pero si expliqué todos los detalles que se mostraban entre ellos sobretodo de la segunda película.. las sonrisas de Tigresa, las miradas, miles de detalles (tambien revisé a fondo la película XDXD)... ay! en el muelle... él preocupado por ella temiendo que algo malo le haya pasado despues de haberlo empujado recibiendo mayor impacto por el cañón.. de como Po le toma la mano(pata) y Tigresa le corresponde.. cuando Po la aleja poniéndola mas segura sabiendo que tiene que enfrentar su destino y ella levanta la pata como diciendo "no te vayas" waaa! una escena de amor sin dudas *W*,, bueno.. bueno.. no me salgo del tema .. me calmo bueno termino diciendo algo más...tenés razón con lo que decís****, si l****os de Dreamworks juntan a Po y Tigresa(que es obvio que van para ese rumbo) no lo van a poner tan romántico ... si no como algo mas secundario... uf!. eso si que no me cayó bien y me dejo pensando un buen rato, pero siempre lo han echo así en sus películas... Pero bueno, sinceramente me conformo de que se queden juntos y nosotros nos encargamos del romance XDXD... aunque si es una pena D: ..sin mas que decir.. sayonara!.P.D:todos contra Song!**

**.hoffman 46 : holis amigo! jijijime hiciste reir con tu comentario... gracias por tu review!.. y escuché la canción... está buena.. pero creo que me gustan mas las de las peliculas XDXD... mmm..jeje.. dejame contarte que pregunté a algunos amigos de por aquí si conocían a Pink Floyd... me hiceron bolsa! XDXDXD... jejej.. no sabía que era tan conocido Pink Floyd.. y bueno,me comentaron un poco más de las bandas de rock., pero creo que la cagué cuando me preguntaron si conocía a John Lennon.. y respondí.. si, que no era cantante de los Rolling Stones?...nah! alli fue la ecatombe XDXDD.. jejej pero bueno... fue divertido y terminé aprendiendo varias cosas sobre el rock XDXD... jejejje... bueno espero que no te haya molestado que no sepa mucho sobre rock jijij...pero bueno, sin mas que decir me despido .. hasta el próximo capi!..**

**. tigress and po: Holis ! muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi.. y mas aun espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo.. jeje.. bueno.. me despido .. aloha!**

**.KFP TyP: WAtH? QUE QUE? como es eso que una cita entre Po y Song? y..la dama y el vagabundo?.. ah no!´la indignación en persona toca a mi puerta ...uff... calma calma.. ya me empieza a dar miedo ese episodio jejej... pero bueno. dejando de lado a esa tal Song.(humpf!) bueno, paso a decir que muchas gracias! me pone super contenta saber que voy bien en mi fic.. jejej trataré de sguir lo mejor que pueda.. no te preocupes jeje.. pero bueno, no te olvides de ese video que nombraste .. me despido en chino...**Tset tién!..P.D: ojala que se te caiga el pelo Song XDXDD!****

**.kriton6:holis! y gracias por el review ahora que me lo nombraste quizas lo haga (es que voy escribiendo según se me aparecen las ideas XDXDXD) pero esa me pareció muy buena idea.. dejaré que mi cabecita lo trabaje.. por ahora me temo que tendrás que esperar jeje bueno me despido... arrivederchi!**

**.LightResurrection:Holis! jejej seguro que Po se encuentra en cada hoja XDXD. y muchas gracias por el review.. jajaj creo que para carnavales ya no estoy.. estoy para acurrucarme todo el dia en mi cama escribiendo el fic.. con una buena taza de chocoate caliente XXDDXDD.. el frio ya llegó! bbrbrr XDXD. bueno. me despido con un hasta luego!**

**.rolos21mf: jijiji.. no importa amigo.. para mi lo importante es que puedas disfrutar la historia XD jeje y gracias por el comentario.. aseguro que en el proximo capi habrá mas besos XDXDXD (lo digo con una mano en e corazón y otra en alto XDXD).. bueno, sin mas que decir ...**Auf wiedersehen!** (es alemán, tengo entendido que es un bye XDXD)**

**.Master Po: Holis! y gracias por comentar... ya vi el mini comic... jeje me encantó y lo traducí para entenderlo XDXD..waaa! Song está en todos lados! , pero me alegro de que Po no le interese lo mas mínimo ella, que solo se interese por Tigresa... que lindo..jejej .. bueo, espero que te haya gustado este capi... widzenia! (es adios en polaco)**

**.YaryMasterFANKFP1-2: jejjejejeje.. se nota que estás muy loca.. bienvenida a mi mundo! XDXDXDXD esta mi gemela!. jijji yo te digo ...así son los hermanos en un momento están como angelitos y al otro te están lanzando cosas XDXDXD jajaj al menos me aprovecho cuando mamá no está mirando..es un clásico!..pero siempre me acusa jajajajajjaj Bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la parte del beso.. a mi tambien!.. ay me senti orgullosa de mi misma XDXD.. jijji y me alagas con eso de enviarle mi idea a Dreamworks... mmm aunque creo que este fic da mas para la serie puesto que no hay mucha acción XDXDXD... es que detesto pensar ponerlos en peligro o algo así jeje.. yo prefiero leerlos.. o verlo.. y hay! estoy segura de que si veo que entre Po y Tigresa pasa algo en Kung fu Panda 3 (ay que lindo se siente escribirlo) estoy segura que me agarra un ataque como el tuyo o un ataque de llanto al verlo XDXDXDXD... espero ansiosa ese momento.. me llevaré banderitas de kung fu panda tambien.. XDXDD. Bueno, como podrás ver este tampoco es el final XDXDXD.. (aunque crei que lo era, pero no paro de escribir. jejeje) sin mas que decir me despido en árabe XD...**Uedoján! ****

**.Wood3nh3art : holis!.. pero claro que lo acepto! cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar es mas que bienvenida (mmm aunque no estoy segura de si cometí el mismo error en este capi.. pero para la proxima lo aplicaré).. y muchas gracias por el comentario espero que te haya gustado este capi y me despido en sueco...Farväl! **

**.Pumpkin Kuro: holis! jijijij... a quien no le gustaría tener una almohada tan tierna como Po. Yo tampoco culpo a Tigresa, es una tentacion bastante grande esa almohada XDXXD... jejeje te agradezco mucho el comentario y espero que te haya agradado este capi... y me despido en portugués...**Adeus! ..****

****Bueno, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, y si es así mil disculpas... mmmm. sin nada más que decir me despido tradicionalmente XDXD.. les mando muchos saluditos!****

****P.D: y que tambien se te rompa una uña Song! (sonó excesivamente femenino... les aseguro que no soy así XD)****


	9. Celebración de amor

**Ejem ejem... cof cof... no quiero sonar repetitiva con eso de disculpas por tardar demasiado por cosas... pero fue la verdad! No se por que, pero el final me costó más, quería que fuera perfecto y me agarraron una especie de extraños bloqueos que no sabría como describirlos… después los estudios... ejem por cierto deséenme suerte para mi parcial que se acerca, así que ya se podrán imaginar XDXD... y bueno, eso principalmente**

**Y sobretodo… muchas gracias! Por los reviews que me hiper super levantan los ánimos.. ^^ jijji… y también quiero aclarar que este ya es el ÚLTIMO capítulo sniff sniff... pero bueno, sinceramente espero que les guste y me alegro mucho el haber compartido este fic.. **

**Otra cosita (imagínenme con la cara de Chucky acariciando el filo de mi cuchillo fielmente y hablando en un tono psicótico)…- vi el capítulo donde aparece Song-dijo Natubis con una sonrisa indescriptiblemente fingida -... que gracioso me dije… un leopardo me dije… oh! Era una chica me dije…mi pregunta es… Donde rayos estaba Tigresa! –gritó exasperada clavando su cuchillo a la madera de la mesa asustando a… a... no se me ocurre a quien XDXD… jejeje nah! Lo único bueno que saqué de allí era que Tigresa parecía un poco celosa de que Po le pusiera tanta atención… yo también me puse celosa XD… claro que Po solo la vió como una amiga a Song ajajajjjajajjaa..- en tu cara Song!- se mofaba natubis con gran sorna XDXD... bueno, bueno, ahorita vamos con el último capi pero antes quiero decir algo… **

**Y con sentimientos sinceros quisiera dedicar este último capitulo especialmente a Gwevin 234. Ella me dedicó un video en youtube, y sinceramente me emocioné mucho al saberlo... y mucho más al verlo, hasta se me escaparon lagrimillas XDXD te lo agradezco mucho amiga!, y dedicarte este capi es lo menos que puedo hacer para demostrarte la alegría que siento ^^**

**Descargo de responsabilidad… Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks... no hago dinero con esto, etc, nunca completaré la dichosa frase mujajajjaj…**

* * *

><p><strong>Celebración de amor.<strong>

Tigresa corrió y corrió con gran énfasis bajando a grandes zancadas las escaleras del templo de jade, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo mucho que le incomodará el vestido o que el ridículo corset que había olvidado desajustárselo le sacara el aire.

Ella ya se había retrasado bastante lidiando con sus problemas internos sabiendo perfectamente que la obra ya debió haber empezado y si ella no estaba allí el director no se inmutaría en reemplazarla con Víbora. Sus latidos se aceleraban solo de venirse la imagen de su amiga recibiendo un beso que no le correspondía. Soltó un gruñido inconsciente, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Pero jamás llegaría a tiempo…

EN LA OBRA DE TEATRO…

"algo cortito y ya… algo cortito y ya" se repetía Po internamente con los ojos cerrados acercándose como si fuera de piedra a Víbora que estaba igual de nerviosa, pero aun la agobiaba mucho más el saber que Grulla la estaba mirando. La culpabilidad le picaban por dentro estrujando su estómago.

Pero al sentir chocar sus respiraciones se detuvieron antes y no se atrevieron a avanzar más.

Verdaderamente era una gran prueba. Víbora quería largarse de allí. Po quería retroceder, simplemente no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Se decidió a seguir su corazón y retroceder, pero todo se vino abajo cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos dejándolo completamente en estado de shock al pensar que su propia amiga… pero ella no tenía la culpa. Po se separó en seguida, pero no se pudo librar del beso tan fácilmente ya que estaba retenido por la cabeza. Su rostro empalideció al detectar ese inconfundible y ahora detestable olor a … café.

-WACALA! Puaj! Puaj!- Po se quitó de encima a Mono quien momentos antes había empujado a Víbora para besarlo creyéndose Julieta. Po empezó a restregarse con fuerza la boca con sus patas intentando limpiar el trauma psicológico que cargaría, seguramente durante años.

-muy bien Julieta, no dejes que te roben a TU Romeo- le animó Mantis oculto en el vestido de color rosa que se había puesto Mono, calcando a la perfección al grillo de Pinocho.

-muuua mi romeo, corazón!-decía Mono risueño con una dulce voz femenina mientras intentaba abrazar a "su" Romeo.- cuchi cuchi! Ven aquiiií-

-deja de seguirme… Mono que estas haciendo!- decía Po corriendo en círculos por el balcón siendo perseguido por Mono – AAH! No quiero que me robes la inocencia!-

-Romeo usted me ha robado el corazón! Béseme y pruebe el tumbao de esta Julieta- pedía Mono moviendo las caderas seductoramente e intentó alcanzar a un Po aterrorizado. A que se refería con lo de "tumbao"? Po no se quedaría a averiguarlo - beso beso beso- siguió pidiendo Mono.

El púbico no paraba de reírse a carcajadas por la excelente interpretación, una segunda Julieta, la obra se tornaba muy interesante.

-he dicho que yo soy el verdadero Romeo!- dijo Grulla apareciendo en el escenario dando brincos y cayendo torpemente por la culpa de las gruesas sogas que lo amarraban.

A pesar de que las cosas no salieron como esperaban, las cosas fueron perfectas para Vibora. Solo le importó saber que su amado Grulla había ido en su rescate sin enterarse de que Mono había llegado primero. Se le escapó un suspiro y de un salto fue en su ayuda para abrazarlo con amor.

Las cosas no podían ser mejores para ella.

-eso! Haces muy bien bruja! vete de aquí que Romeo es mio!- gritó Mono acorralando a Po con ayuda del plus de energía que le daba el café.

-Víbora no me dejes con este psicópata!... creí que éramos amigos!- gritó intentando escapar por algún lado mientras Mono saltaba encima de él poniendo piquitos.

-beso beso beso- repitió.

-Auxilio!... wa! no me toques ahí!- se quejaba Po sin darse cuenta que el balcón empezaba a resquebrajarse.

-deténganse! deténganse! Van a romper mi escenografía!- gritaba el director atrofiado por su obra echa un desastre, su Julieta estaba con otro Romeo, el Romeo original estaba siendo acosado por un primate embebido en café que se creía Julieta y cuando las cosas no podían ser peores el balcón empezaba a crujir. Pero a pesar de todo levantaba su optimismo ferviente, estaba seguro de que aun podría arreglarlo todo "aun puedo salvarla, aun puedo salvarla" se dijo esperanzado y salió disparado hacia sus ayudantes, quienes manejaban todos los efectos de humo casero que habían preparado y también eran los encargados de la iluminación que consistían en faroles chinos de papel.

-Mono espera! Quítame tus manotas de encima!- decía sosteniendo sus brazos encima de él solo para escuchar el CRUSH del piso del balcón que se rompía hasta que finalmente cedió. Ambos cayeron de bruces al piso y al mismo tiempo todas las faroles que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron repentinamente a pedido del director, dejándolos a todos en la más íntima oscuridad.

Varios murmullos azotaron el lugar junto con los inconfundibles ruidos de Mono llamándolo.

-Romeo! Romeo!- Si Po quería salir bien de allí mas le valía no hacer ningún ruido. Logró suspirar de alivio al escucharlo marcharse, pero no tardo en empezar a reírse al escuchar que Mono había encontrado un segundo Romeo, solo que este era más emplumado, definitivamente la tortura había pasado a Grulla. Sus quejidos resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Mono yo no soy tu papi chulo! y suelta mis plumas!-se quejó Grulla

-Mono! deja en paz a mi novio!-

-tu quítate bruja! Yo le enseñaré lo que es tener candela!- inconfundibles ruidos de lucha entre Mono y Víbora se hicieron notar con intentos de Grulla por separarlos, pero llevándose todos los golpes por estar en el medio de la disputa entre dos Julietas celosas.

"pobre Romeo" pensó Po. Pero se sintió muy relajado al recordar que había evitado besarse con su amiga y aunque sabia que le llevaría varios años quitarse el mal sabor de boca por el beso de mono, se sentía conforme.

Extrañamente un humo empezó a avanzar por los pies de todos formando un pequeño lago de humo en el que todos estaban metidos, pero que se acumulaba principalmente en un costado del escenario junto con varios faroles chinos de papel que se encendían de uno a uno dejando que su suave luz iluminara el lugar al ton de una deliciosa y bella melodía que los músicos proporcionaban. Po miró curioso al ver como una grácil y dulce figura que aparecía de entre el humo avanzando hacia él.

Una nueva y radiante Julieta apareció delante de todos con el brillo mas especial destellando en sus ojos con una extraña pero dulce forma de mirar, todo aquello a la vez adornando su rostro con una suave sonrisa.

-Tigresa- susurró Po mirándola con dulzura, parecía todo un sueño de los que uno no se quiere despertar y no pudo contenerse. Salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con entusiasmo haciéndola girar en el aire, seguramente terminaría con nuevos golpes por propasarse de tal manera con ella, pero eso no le importaba.

Pero al contrario de lo que había pensado, sintió crispar su corazón cuando Tigresa hundió su rostro en su cuello aferrándose a él con mucho cariño.

Una sensación de bienestar y felicidad entró en Tigresa preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Po si siempre le había mirado con esa dulzura?, pero eso no importaba ya. En ese momento se sentía completa, quería permanecer así para el resto de su vida, en sus brazos.

Se separaron un momento mirándose el uno al otro, volviendo a revivir esa grata conexión que sentían al mirarse los ojos, dedicándose una sonrisa cómplice que decía "la obra debe continuar"

El público no pudo evitar que se escapara un "Aawww" siendo testigos de las chispas de amor que se podrían producir con un par de miradas y un abrazo cariñoso.

_-¿Sabia yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así.- _teatralizó Po ocultando sus pensamientos bajo el manto de la actuación a la que vez que deslizaba suavemente su mano por la mejilla de su Julieta.

-_Romeo,__enséñame a olvidarme de pensar_- dijo acunándose más en su mano sin poder evitar soltar un suave ronroneo ante tan dulce contacto, disfrutó aquello como nunca.

"son el uno para el otro" "se ven tan tiernos" "mis nietos llegarán más pronto de lo que esperaba" murmuraba el público viendo como se reflejaba en sus rostros el cariño genuino.

Po no sabía si era un sueño o no, pero era una imagen muy bella la que veía y sin poder evitarlo se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella llevado simplemente por sus instintos y no por la obra. Estaba a punto de besarla, pero al chocar con sus ojos carmesí se detuvo al igual que su corazón, jamás podría besarla si se le quedaba mirando. Pero se estremeció cuando la vio cerrar los ojos… al igual que la noche anterior. Ahora si, tenía que besarla y que mejor para él que rendirse ante los pedidos de su Julieta. Se acercó a ella dejando notar en él una suave sonrisa de alegría hasta chocar… con un puño?

-oh no! no lo harás!- advirtió un desconocido de altura pequeña a mediana vestido en un traje negro de ninja que le cubría la mayoría del rostro. Se había interpuesto en la escena dándole un fuerte golpe a Romeo lanzándolo al otro extremo del escenario y al mismo tiempo los músicos, que estaban preparados para todo y por órdenes del director, empezaron a tocar la música de la marcha de Darth Vader para el nuevo y desconocido villano.

Mientras Po se reponía del duro golpe que había recibido, el ninja agarró a Tigresa cargándosela al hombro y llevándosela, ella extrañamente no opuso resistencia alguna.

Ese extraño villano con el bastón de madera que llevaba dio un golpe al aire generando un gran soplido que apagó todas las luces de los faroles dejando todo nuevamente en la oscuridad y salió corriendo llevándose a Tigresa…

-maestro, digo padre. Que está haciendo?- murmuró Tigresa .

-tu me reconoces?-dijo Shifu deteniéndose en seco aun metido en el escenario.

-el traje no cubre los bigotes-

- no hay tiempo de explicaciones, te sacaré de aquí-

-Pero, por que?, debo terminar con la obra-

-no, no lo harás, no lo permitiré!- Tigresa empezaba a preocuparse, algo malo pasaba con su padre para que actuara de esa manera.

-papá, no crees que estas exagerando? El kung fu es mi vida. Jamás lo abandonaría para dedicarme a la actuación... es completamente ridículo…-

-tu no entiendes Tigresa, estoy evitando que cometas un error que podría…-

-oye tu! devuélveme a mi Julieta- dijo un indignado Romeo frotándose la mandíbula con las luces nuevamente empezando a aparecer. Shifu dejó reincorporarse a Tigresa y se puso en posición de lucha.

-Si la quieres tendrás que derrotarme primero – amenazó.

"ooooohh" susurró asombrado el publicó enfrascado en lo que veían…-wow y yo creí que sería la misma obra aburrida de siempre- resonó otro murmullo.

El director rogaba que todo ya acabase.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… probarás mi barbarosidad!- gritó Po pegando un salto poniéndose en posición de lucha.- estilo de panda!-

-vamos a ver si verdaderamente te la mereces- murmuro Shifu decidido a no perder, o mejor dicho no perderla. Se sentía amenazado por el panda, sentía que le robaría a su hija, que la lastimaría, descuidaría, la haría sufrir, definitivamente no la dejaría con el panda.

Empezaron a luchar y como Po creía que todo era parte de la obra terminó siendo derribado fácilmente y colocado bajo una llave de Kung fu a la cual era vulnerable.

Grulla y Víbora lograron reconocer al maestro Shifu por el tono de su voz, pero Mantis dándose cuenta de que era una lucha verdadera salió del vestido de Mono en ayuda de su amigo dispuesto a encestar unos buenos golpes, pero no sabía que el misterioso ninja tenía un arma secreta bajo su manga… un humeante plato de dumplings. Lo lanzó lejos.

Una especie de magia mística apareció deteniendo el tiempo frente a los ojos de Mantis y Mono que observaban el plato volar a cámara lenta delante de sus narices, captando el suave aroma a masa hervida rellena de verduras y con aderezo de manzana como solo Po o el sr. Ping sabían hacer, la saliva no tardó en salir de sus bocas. El plato cayó hasta uno de los extremos que había quedado del balcón de Julieta.

-Comida- susurró Mono saliendo definitivamente del trance que sufrió del sueño y del café.

-Comida!- gritó Mantis feliz corriendo hacia el balcón trepándose por la escenografía, pero cayó al suelo sintiendo como le habían agarrado por detrás de sus patitas...- vaya vaya, veo que recuperaste la cordura.- le dijo con una mirada ruda.

-ese plato será mio!- le advirtió Mono seguro de sus palabras, mientras pegaba un gran salto llegando al gran tesoro, pero Mantis lo alcanzó rápidamente y empezaron a luchar en los restos del balcón arrebatándose el plato el uno al otro.

Pero toda la atención del público se centraba emocionado en la obra…

-ríndete- le exigió Shifu.

-wow! Eso fue bárbaro, solo conozco a alguien que puede hacer esa técnica- le susurró Po entusiasmado y forcejeando para intentar liberarse, pero no dio resultado, seguía atrapado.

-escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, no pienso permitirte que la beses, mucho menos que me la arrebates... No te lo permitiré!-

-no crees que estás muy dramático? y por cierto… Aaaargh- el maestro Shifu le dobló más el brazo.

-no me provoques panda y ríndete de una buena vez-

-nunca! Un guerrero de verdad no se rinde!- alegó Po con todo espíritu, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de que todo eso no era parte de la obra.

Tigresa estaba confundida y avergonzada a la vez, estaban peleando por ella? Nada era más incómodo darse cuenta de que tenía un padre celoso, solo se frotaba las sienes intentando encontrar otra explicación al comportamiento del maestro Shifu. Grulla y Víbora no se atrevían a entrometerse. Mono y Mantis quienes torpemente habían tirado y pisoteado sus dumplings en el piso lamentaban su triste perdida.

Pero la pregunta era: Como se libraría Romeo de esto? El público no tenía idea de que la respuesta estaba entre ellos.

Una figura completamente indignada dándose cuenta que ese ninja estaba logrando separar a Po y Tigresa se lanzó sin previo aviso contra el atacante anónimo con una sola idea en su mente… nietos.

-suelta a mi bebé!- gritó el dándole con el cucharon en la cabeza haciendo soltar a Po.-probarás mi cucharón de la justicia!-gritó tirando golpes furtivos con su fiel cucharón de madera, Shifu los evadió todos, no tenía ninguna intención de luchar contra el sr. Ping, solo le interesaba sacar a Tigresa de allí, aunque quedó sorprendido por la fiereza del sr. Ping y el entusiasmo que ponía.

"se nota que su inspiración es defender a su hijo" pensó reconociendo que hubiera sido un gran guerrero de haberse dedicado al Kung fu, o cabía la opción de que Shifu no estuviera usando el kung fu adecuadamente y su rendimiento había bajado algo, pero en todo caso... a que se debía eso?

Pero el sr Ping solo podía pensar en una cosa "mi nietos llegaran pronto. Nadie lo evitará" decía interiormente logrando acertarle un golpe, a la vez que le pegaba un cupón de descuento en la cabeza.

-sr. Ping! sr. Ping! Sr. Ping!- animaba el público emocionado.

Shifu decidió poner fin a todo esto, pegó un gran salto llegando hasta Tigresa y la cargó nuevamente en su hombro sin recibir quejido alguno por parte de ella.

"Próximo paso: sacar a Tigresa de aquí" se dijo Shifu. Pero Po se lo impidió dándole una patada invisible que lo mandó a aterrizar al otro extremo del escenario, haciendo caer a Tigresa en sus brazos… como debía ser.

-Te encuentras bien Tigresa, quiero decir Julieta?- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- todo esto no es parte de la obra. Verdad?-

-todo esto es una patética locura- repuso con un desdén de fastidio, quería que ya acabase todo.

-descuida, lo derrotaré y terminaremos esto de una buena vez para ir a comer algo delicioso, recuerda que me lo prometiste-

-ok- suspiró -pero ten cuidado- Po la dejó en el piso.

-descuida, no le haré mucho daño- se dijo animado.

-cuida de que no te golpee mucho- aclaró. Po creyó que era broma, pero a duras penas logró esquivar un nuevo golpe que iba dirigido hacia él.

-no te le acerques panda!- vociferó Shifu. Tigresa se planteó en tener una extenuante, seria y larga conversación con su padre, no podía actuar así, era hasta humillante. No era una adolescente, se supone que ella tenía alrededor de... veinticinco años? En realidad no lo sabía exactamente por su vida en el orfanato, pero si tenía algo claro, ya no era una niña.

-muy bien, basta de juegos, prepárate a ser kungfu-desmascarado!.- dijo Po volviendo a ponerse en posición de lucha, esta vez no se dejaría vencer, y saber que era por Tigresa/Julieta le llenaba de una inmensa energía. Ambos atacaron.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

El director que ya guardaba todo para marcharse de allí resignado pensaba optimista "bueno, no fue tan malo, al menos podré enviarles la cuenta de los daños hechos".

La pelea del siglo se libraba en el espacio recóndito de un simple escenario decorado con pequeñas llamas que se habían provocado. Nadie daba el brazo a torcer, Shifu tenía que aceptar lo mucho que Po había avanzado en su entrenamiento, sinceramente era un gran logro y orgullo verlo pelear a su nivel, se suponía que tendría que llevar años para hacerlo. Un pequeño estallido interno de lucidez le dijo a Shifu que tal vez estaba exagerando y que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero ya estaba metido en ese lio y no se dejaría vencer.

El público al igual que los 5 furiosos estaban tan entretenidos con las patadas y golpes ágiles que viajaban por todo el escenario no se habían dado cuenta de que el peligro rondaba alrededor de ellos.

-señor... volvemos mañana?- preguntó el ex jefe de los lobos anonadado en presencia con la típica imagen del caos.

-gggrr. Este es el momento oportuno. Que todos se preparen para atacar como lo teníamos planeado!-ordenó.-hagan lo que quieran con ellos, la chica serpiente nos traerá grandes riquezas... yo debo resolver unas cuentas pendientes con el panda- dijo retirándose de ese lugar.

Una cantidad de lobos se ocultaron entre lugares ocultos, mientras que otro grupo se preparaba para atacar.

-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, traigan a la chica y no desperdicien los pocos dardos que nos quedan-dijo con una seña que dió el antiguo jefe de los lobos. Órdenes eran órdenes.

-al menos dígame por que le importa tanto esto?- le preguntó Po a su atacante con el que seguía luchando mientras esquivaba varias patadas rápidas y esquivaba golpes.

- por que es mi deber sabandija-le respondió

-oiga, eso fue grosero!- se quejó. Shifu casi estaba perdiendo los estribos, había notado al panda usar parte de su paz interior para luchar y él estaba muy lejos de una condición de paz por esos momentos. Acaso el panda le estaba ganando? Eso no podía ser posible!. Una pequeña punzada interior le volvió a repetir que iba perdiendo por que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que malinterpretó las enseñanzas de su maestro. Pero pronto un plato tras otro que se rompían en pedacitos frente a ellos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-cuidado!- gritó Mantis mientras lanzaba platos estratégicamente para bloquear los dardos que iban al ninja que desconocía y a Po –nos están atacando con dardos que tienen… ay mamá- Mantis se giró sobre si mismo observando el gran pedazo de estaca que tenía clavada en su parte trasera. Cuanto le costaría sentarse la próxima semana! Cayo desmayado y fue levantado por Mono metiéndolo en unos de los bolsillos del vestido rosa que todavía llevaba puesto para ponerlo a salvo.

Todo mundo se alarmó viendo varios lobos avanzando hacia ellos y todos los maestros de Kung fu salieron rápidamente sin ningún titubeo por los costados, fuera de la vista del público para no alarmarlos. Rodeando el escenario llegaron con una rapidez increíble dispuestos a defenderse. Pero Po no pudo seguir a sus amigos al recibir una patada voladora que lo mareó por un par de segundos. No era el atacante ninja, este era un lobo que nunca había visto antes.

-al fin nos conocemos maldito panda- dijo con la rabia destellante en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle sufrir por vengarse de su "amigo" Shen…

"BAM" "POW!" "KAPOW" Los lobos eran completamente apaleados por todo el elenco de la obra. Todo el clan estaba siendo derrotado fácilmente. Algunos huían seguidos por Mono y el maestro Shifu para no dejarlos escapar. Los persiguieron por el bosque y Mono pudo descubrir la verdadera identidad del extraño que le ayudaba, su maestro. En cambio la mayoría de los lobos eran vencidos por Víbora y Tigresa, para luego ser amarrados por Grulla listos para meterlos en prisión, el trabajo en equipo siempre relucía en ellos. Pero a cada golpe Tigresa se volvía más torpe, casi fallándole las piernas y se dio cuenta de que el aire que tenía era insuficiente, pero aún así siguió dando buenos golpes de los que solo ella sabía repartir.

El antiguo jefe de los lobos no soportaba ver sufrir a su gente, era injusto. Preso de la rabia y enojo buscó al líder con la mirada dispuesto a recuperar su mandato y lo encontró saltando directamente hacia el guerrero dragón dispuesto a darle un martillazo en la cabeza. Po fácilmente la esquivó. Pero sabía que esa lucha al guerrero dragón no le correspondía.

-que pasa bola de masa?, tienes miedo? Lamentarás el día que te metiste con Shen- él solo tenía los ojos puestos en el panda.

-por que vienen a molestar con ello? Shen no era bueno, quería conquistar a toda China- dijo Po -y que pasó con todos ustedes?, yo que recuerden eran muchos más-decía mientras su vista se desplegaba hacia la mayoría de los lobos amarrados solo faltaban algunos que no tiraban la toalla fácilmente, pero que no tenían el mínimo de entusiasmo en esa pelea- y también recuerdo que eran más agresivos-

-eso no importa-

-ellos no quieren pelear, eso se nota... porqué nos atacan entonces?- exigió Po.

-lo que pasa guerrero dragón es que no queremos luchar-explicó el antiguo jefe de los lobos apareciendo en el escenario - solo queremos vivir pacíficamente lejos de los problemas y si somos menos, fue por perder a muchos de los nuestro por culpa de Shen- recordó cuando Shen disparó el caños contra Po y los maestros sin importarle que varios de los suyos también estaban allí.

-no te atrevas a hablar…-

PUM. Una cachetada fue recibida en el rostro del quejumbroso líder.-invoco el desafío por el título de líder de la manada- la voz del antiguo jefe resonó en todo el lugar plantando el silencio.

-luego me encargaré de ti panzón- dijo señalando a Po. Todo mundo sabía que nadie se debía meter en una lucha de honor o de títulos, Po se reunió con Tigresa y sus amigos manteniéndolo todo vigilado por si llegaba a crearse una situación de peligro.

La condición de pelea una vez más se volvió a situarse en el escenario. Decidieron no advertir al público para no arruinar su festival de primavera

El tiempo votó a favor del lobo bueno…

-basta de esta locura!- Le gritó sosteniéndolo por el cuello, dispuesto a encestar el último golpe,-dime por que tanto ensañamiento al rencor, por culpa de Shen se perdieron varios nuestros, por culpa de él la gente nos mira con miedo, por culpa de él no tenemos una vida tranquila y ahora tu vienes con las mismas ideas vacias de poder y gloria?- el prácticamente le gritaba en la cara pidiéndole explicaciones.- no quiero hacer esto- confesó pesadamente - te conozco desde cachorro, dime por que tanto rencor- no quería hacerle daño, el líder ahora en apuros lo veía y sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, Shen fue un bastardo, pero él fue mas que un bastardo para él…

-yo solo…-intentó articular palabra intentando soltar lo que hace tiempo tenía guardado.- yo solo…-

-QUE!-

-yo solo estaba enamorado de él!- escupió la verdad dejando a su rival la mandíbula caída al igual que a todo el mundo. Nunca volverían a verle de la misma manera.

Pero los lobos que tenían amarrados aún estaban bajo las órdenes de su líder, por mas que este estuviera perdiendo. Uno logró liberarse de sus ataduras aprovechando de que Po y sus compañeros estuvieran de espalda a ellos, entretenidos con los hechos que transcurrían en el escenario. Este fue liberando a toda su manada repartiéndose miradas cómplices que solo podía significar una cosa… "la chica". Debían secuestrarla. Pero a cual?. No se los habían aclarado y la mejor decisión era a ambas.

Les apuntaron todos los dardos con somníferos que quedaban y se los lanzaron por la espalda. Pero Tigresa alertada por su oído agudo saltó entre sus amigos y sus atacantes desviando con golpes ágiles varios de esos dardos, pero muchos más se le pegaron por todo el cuerpo alertando a sus amigos.

Sin perder tiempo uno se llevó a Tigresa que cayó inconsciente mientras los demás se abalanzaban de lleno contra sus custodios.

-Tigresa!- gritó aterrorizado Po viendo como uno se la llevaba, pero varios lobos le bloquearon el camino antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso hacia ella. Se los quitaba de encima, pero muchos más le hacían retroceder con varios golpes.

"Podrían lastimarla, podrían matarla" le dijo una voz en su interior, la tensión y el miedo aceleró su ritmo cardiaco viendo como ese canalla corría con ella en dirección al bosque. Intentó que la desesperación no lo invadiera. Pero sintió venir su mundo abajo al perderlos de vista.

El avasallante sentimiento de protección y furia le brindó una fuerza inimaginable quitándose a todos los lobos de encima con un solo golpe, mientras que sus compañeros le echaban una mirada de "ve por ella". Salió disparado hacia ese despreciable lobo sin perder un segundo adentrándose en el bosque.

Echó a correr a toda prisa como si la vida dependiera de ello. Apenas notaba los arañazos de las ramas de los árboles al rasparle el brazo, mientras se abría paso entre la maleza. Lo único que le preocupaba era ella.

Acababa de llegar al claro de un rio cuando por fin llegó hasta al sabandija bloqueándole el paso.

Observando la total mirada de furia y desprecio del guerrero dragón el lobo supo que estaba en peligro.

Dejo con delicadeza a Tigresa en el piso retrocediendo levemente -yo.. lo siento, no quería.. fueron órdenes, por favor no me haga daño- rogó. Po se deslizó rápidamente hasta Tigresa sin escuchar. La apoyó contra su brazo relajándose del miedo y con el otro brazo le quitó todos los dardos que tenía incrustado en el cuerpo. Pero algo andaba mal. Se acercó para sentir su respiración… nada. Abrió los ojos como platos. Intentó sentir su corazón, pero gritos y aplausos que provinieron del pueblo no le dejaron escuchar nada. Su respiración se aceleró al cruzar por su mente que ella pudiera…

-que le pasa!- le gritó al lobo que todavía seguía allí. El lobo temeroso se acercó a ella examinando su respiración, juraría que sintió algo suave pero dedujo que fue la brisa, sintió su corazón y el ruido de fondo en el festival no le dejo escuchar nada. También pensó lo peor.

-yo…-

-dilo!- gritó eufórico zarandeándolo con la mano libre que tenía -que tiene?-

-recibió una gran cantidad de somníferos- admitió con la voz baja pensando lo mismo que Po. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Po sintiendo como el terror le invadía.- espere por favor, dele esto- sacó un frasco de su bolsillo -es algo que contrarresta el efecto inmediatamente -dijo el lobo, dedicándose él mismo a verter el líquido verdoso en la boca de la falleciente Julieta.

Pasaron unos segundos y más esperando alguna respuesta de ella. El lobo al ver que no había respuesta alguna entró en pánico por lo que podría ser su futuro si seguía al lado del panda.-yo… lo siento...- murmuró con verdadero pesar en su tono de voz mientras se levantaba retrocediendo hasta echarse a correr desapareciendo entre las penumbras del bosque.

-Tigresa- el miedo agudizaba su voz mientras se ocupaba de sacudir suavemente su cuerpo inmóvil rezando para que solamente estuviera inconsciente- Tigresa respóndeme… no me hagas esto por favor… reacciona- suplicó desesperado mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Tigresa!- la llamó a gritos sacudiéndola más fuerte. El aire se le iba de su cuerpo en jadeos. Sin ella nada tenía sentido, lo sabía a la perfección.- por favor- susurró posando su cabeza sobre su pecho derramando más lágrimas sin dejar de intentar escuchar si había algún atisbo de vida en ella. No sintió su respiración, no oía sus latidos, colocó sus dedos bajo su garganta intentando sentir su pulso. Solo sintió el frenético latido de su propio pulso. Cerró sus puños con fuerza negándolo y se dedicó a abrazarla más apretando fuertemente los dientes intentando contener su llanto, nunca lo aceptaría.

Abrió los ojos de pronto a la vez que la desesperación y el miedo que lo atormentaban de pronto desaparecieron como si se las llevara el viento, había recordado algo.

Lentamente fue sacando de su traje la daga de Romeo y observó a su Julieta. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo malo, que sería su fin, pero valía la pena... por ella.

Miró a su Julieta y sin pensárselo dos veces cortó de un golpe su corset y los hilos que se enredaban en el. Los pulmones de Tigresa empezaron a subir y bajar nuevamente recobrando su respiración.

-Sé que no te hará gracia saber que te toqué, pero vale la pena- dijo Po sonriendo mientras tomaba una de sus orejas y las estiraba suavemente en señal de regaño.- no vuelvas a asustarme así- le reclamó y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía para luego empezar a acariciarla con ternura su mejilla. Esos últimos días, con el tema de la obra, había podido acariciarla tantas veces y tener un tacto más cariñoso con ella, pero quizás después de ello ya no volvería a suceder jamás. La miró, era increíble la sensación que tenía de protegerla, tendida en sus brazos, estaba completamente vulnerable. Con suavidad se dedicó a posar sus labios sobre su frente. Quizás jamás pudiera volver a disfrutar aquello, no al menos sin salir lastimado. Po rió un poco ante ese pensamiento.

-eres mi mejor sueño- le susurró al oído confesándose –gracias… por cierto, te ves preciosa- Parecía un sueño a la luz de la luna que la reflejaba en ese vestido de rojo carmesí de tela fina dejando parte de sus hombros y escote desnudos, cosa que ella detestaba. Pero usara vestido o su ropa habitual siempre se veía igual de bonita para él.

Para Po era hermosa hasta cuando se enojaba por cualquier cosa, cuando sus ocurrencias de niño pequeño la sacaba de sus casillas, solo él tenía la capacidad de lograr aquello y debía admitirlo, hasta disfrutaba haciéndolo. Pero a pesar de todo, no solo era la mujer que lo regañaba. Ella era la mujer que siempre estuvo allí para él, ayudándole cuando necesitaba comprensión, cuando necesitaba consejo, cuando la necesitaba a ella siempre estaba allí. Era la niña que amó desde que tenía memoria.

Su mejor amiga, su enfermera cuando se lastimaba, recordó aquella vez que intentó cocinar arroz en su estómago bebiendo agua hirviendo, prácticamente se había quemado la garganta, pero Tigresa siempre estuvo allí tanto para regañarlo como para estar pendiente de sus cuidados, podría decirse que ella estaba allí hasta para mimarlo, traducido en el complejo diccionario de Tigresa. Po echó pequeñas risas alegres por todos aquellos pensamientos.

La besó nuevamente en la frente escapándosele las palabras de Romeo por su boca.

-¡Ah, cómo enseñas a brillar a las antorchas! En el rostro de la noche eres cual joya que en la oreja de una etíope destella. No se hizo para el mundo tal belleza. Mi dama que te distingues de las otras como de los cuervos la blanca paloma. Buscaré su sitio cuando hayamos bailado y seré feliz si un beso me has dado- le susurraba al oído.

- eso fue hermoso- susurró Tigresa esbozándole una sonrisa. Po se separó rápidamente como si se hubiera llevado un buen susto.

"no me escuchó, no me escuchó... verdad?" pensó desesperado mirándola completamente nervioso. -escuchaste lo que dije?- Tigresa solo asintió. "Mi epitafio dirá… cavó su tumba con su propia boca"

-que acaso no estamos en el escenario?- preguntó levantándose del piso y mirando por todos lados haciéndose la desentendida, había recobrado el conocimiento cuando Po le cortó el corset. Po también se levantó.

-eh? si, lo estábamos… que raro!, no se ni como llegamos aquí! –exclamó -wow, debió ser una extraña magia de kung fu, quizás nuevos poderes de guerrero dragones – Po nunca cambiaría, ni tampoco sus malas mentiras.

-Po, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? no sabes mentir- le dijo Tigresa cruzada de brazos poniendolo más nervioso –hay algo que quieras decir?-

"trágame tierra!" -bueno… yo….- ya las cartas estaba tiradas sobre la mesa y Po no podía dar marcha atrás. Soltó un suspiro y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente buscando las palabras correctas que no le salían. -yo… emm.. lo que te quería decir .. es que yo… yo ..Tigresa… hace mucho... mucho tiempo- Tigresa no pudo disimular su sonrisa, adoraba cuando hacia eso.

-Po- le interrumpió sin saber mucho lo que iba a decir. Un remolino de timidez le entró repentinamente, ahora era ella la que se había quedado sin palabras. Tigresa se decidió a hacer lo que creía correcto -hazme un favor- le pidió a un Po de mejillas rojas, al igual que ella.

-que.. que quieres.. que yo haga?- su voz fue descendiendo al ver como ella se acercaba a él.

-por favor, cierra los ojos- le pidió paralizando el corazón de Po mientras este cerraba automáticamente sus ojos.

Ella lo besó delicadamente en los labios, un pequeño roce y su corazón echó chispas. Se separó para ver su reacción, una sonrisa boba crecía en él, sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas, se atrevió a abrir los ojos buscando alguna explicación racional a todo esto.

"Listo, ahora despertaré" pensó Po. –Tigresa- logró decir casi sin voz pellizcándose la mejilla para ver si eso era un sueño y ahora veía venir a Mantis volando sobre un arcoíris cantando una serenata a sus tenacitas. –Tigresa, esto no es un sueño?- logró articular sin balbucear.

-shhh- le susurró poniendo un dedo en su boca para callarlo –yo también te amo- dijo haciendo estallar el corazón de Po en mil emociones indescriptibles.

-de... de verda…- Po fue callado por un beso dejándole los ojos como platos, pero relajándose al instante y simplemente dejándose llevar, todo fue mágico

Con suaves caricias empezaron a recorrer sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sus lenguas chocaron inconscientes disfrutando del sabor del otro con sus latidos acelerándose más y más.

Po se sentía agradecido por ese dulce regalo del cielo, volvía a sentir el sabor de sus labios, tan dulces y embriagadores de ella. Po tuvo más presente que nunca que ella sería la madre de sus hijos. La quería para el resto de su vida con él, como la primera y la única.

"Solo ella"

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, degustando y saboreando el sabor de sus labios, acariciándose y mimándose con dulzura el uno al otro en un beso tan profundo que se rehusaban a abandonar.

La vida podía ser muy bella y ambos sabían que los momentos más felices de sus vidas recién empezaban.

Un lobo que corría por las calles del pueblo perdido se chocó por accidente con una carreta que contenía fuegos artificiales y la antorcha que se encontraba justo al lado cayó." quien sería tan descuidado?" pensó.

Cada uno de los fuegos artificiales estaban encendidos, también los tradicionales que formarían la frase "Primavera para toda la eternidad" marcando así el deseo del festival. El lobo solo siguió corriendo mientras fuegos de mil colores empezaron a surcar el aire pintando el cielo con sus más particulares figuras para sorpresa de todos.

Po y Tigresa se separaron suavemente aun con los ojitos cerrados e hipnotizados para ver que hacia tanto ruido. Ambos sonrieron. Flores y corazones surcaron el cielo en ese momento con un claro mensaje "Para toda la eternidad", sentían que el universo celebraba su unión dándoles su bendición.

-los accidentes no existen- susurraron al unísono, Po acarició los labios de Tigresa con los suyos en un pequeño beso y se sentaron juntos en la fresca hierba disfrutando la increíble escena.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que en un árbol una figura había sido testigo presenciando toda la escena, el maestro Shifu. Después de atrapar todos los lobos que escapaban dejo irse a Mono y justo Zeng pasaba por allí buscándolo para entregarle un mensaje. Entonces dejo a los lobos a su cuidado para buscar a Tigresa prometiéndole que pronto regresaría. Sonrió nostálgico viendo aquella escena y aceptando su error, había equivocado las enseñanzas de su maestro y actuado erróneamente. Ella se veía feliz, nunca la había visto sonreir así.

-no le prohibirá su relación con Po, verdad?-el maestro Shifu dio un pequeño respingo dándose cuenta de que el sr. Ping estaba tras de él. Se quedó un momento pensativo y bajando sus orejas como la cabeza se permitió soltar un gran suspiro.

-no, ya le he prohibido bastantes alegrías en su vida- respondió viendo a aquella pequeña que había conocido en el orfanato de Bao Gu, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, fuerte e independiente que podía tomar sus propias decisiones. El maestro Shifu sonrió para sus adentros, estaba orgulloso de ella.

-no se preocupe, él la cuidará bien- dijo el sr. Ping apoyando un ala sobre su hombro

-Lo se- respondió casi inaudible.

-vamos Shifu, arriba esos ánimos! Venga con migo, lo invito a charlar y comer una sopa de fideos especial completamente gratis- dijo animado.

-gratis?- preguntó incrédulo levantando una oreja.

-Por supuesto, ahora somos familia! Y eso hay que celebrarlo- Shifu se permitió un suspiro largo y murmulló algo indescifrable.

-suena bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en su rostro. Después de bajar del árbol empezaron a dirigirse hacia el pueblo.-por cierto, como llegó tan rápido hasta aquí?-

-volando- respondió simplemente. Shifu no pudo evitar girarse para verlos, ahora estaban charlando.-No se preocupe, el la cuidará bien- aseguró y ambos se fueron.

-Tigresa- llamó suavemente Po jugando a morderle suavemente una oreja

-mmmm?- preguntó muy cómoda acurrucada en el pecho de Po.

-eres hermosa pastelito-

-Que que?-preguntó incrédula sonriendo sin creer como la había llamado.

-Que tiene? suena bonito!- alegó.

-me llamo Tigresa- le puntualizó pegándole un puño a modo de juego volviéndose a acomodar en Po.

-lo se, Tigresa es un nombre precioso, pero podría llamarte de un modo más afectuoso-

-como que nombre me pondrías?-

-mmm.. tal vez Tigresita, o mejor algo más tierno… ya se! Florecita.- a Tigresa le estaba a punto de dar un tic en el ojo – o bollito, mi niña, duraznito, o mejor cielito lindo, angelito de mi vida o algo así, por que quiero que con solo llamarte sientas todo el amor que siento por ti… Tigresa corazón, Tigresa ternura, Tigresa cariño- decía con ilusión.

Tigresa lo miró con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Ya había visto muchas locuras parecidas en la cajita de Po y otras pequeñas sorpresas. Incluso ya había escogido los nombres de sus futuros hijos! Si en el futuro llegaban a tener una niña sería Lily y si llegaba a ser un niño se llamaría Zota. Zota?. Sobre su cadáver, ella misma se encargaría de encontrar un nombre mejor que ese. Sin embargo, Po fue redactando aquella lista de nombres para ella con tanto entusiasmo. Suspiró derrotada, pero feliz.

-de acuerdo, puedes llamarme como te plazca, pero solo cuando estemos solos. Ok?-

-ok- bufó Po. –mmm... todavía no me decido por manzanita u osita… a ti cual te parece mejor?-Tigresa solo lo miró irónica.-bien, luego lo decidiré- dijo mientras la abrazaba-Ahora me preguntó que crees que hará el maestro Shifu cuando se entere de nuestra relación?-

-además de encerrarte en la prisión de Chorh-Gom?-respondió sarcástica.

-eres adorable! Ya veré como hago para escaparme de allí para poder vernos a escondidas- Tigresa solo se rió acurrucándose más.

-Tienes mucha imaginación-

- De todos modos no creo que me mande a prisión antes de mi cumpleaños… por cierto, se acerca mi cumpleaños, pero yo que recuerde nunca festejamos el tuyo-

-bueno… supongo que nunca supe la fecha exacta de mi cumpleaños, todo lo que recuerdo es mi vida en el orfanato en adelante- explicó.

-ooh- Po quedó un poco pensativo y se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza

-que tal si lo festejamos juntos?- decía con una tierna sonrisa..

-Que?- Tigresa levantó la mirada.

-nada me haría mas feliz que compartir ese dia tan especial contigo -Po tomó sus manos con suavidad y la miró a los ojos- Que me dices? Te gusta la idea?-

-me encantaría-

Después, todo volvió a la calma. El lobo bueno ganó la batalla y ahora el antiguo líder estaba en un largo camino de enmendación, había reconocido que tenían razón en todo sobre Shen y solo quería disculparse con todo su clan. Grulla y Víbora lograron terminar la obra que salió de maravilla, el público había creido que la pelea de los lobos fue una lucha más entre las familias Montesco y Capuleto. Al director y todos sus compañeros les llovieron ofertas de trabajo.

Po y Tigresa pasaron juntos todo el festival, celebrando su nuevo y único amor, chocándose con su maestro en el restaurante del sr. Ping, por suerte para ellos su maestro les quitó el castigo impuesto y llenaron sus estómagos hasta satisfacerlos. Grulla y Víbora se la pasaron bailando toda la noche comprándose varios algodones de azúcar para luego terminar acurrucados sobre la copa de un árbol observando las estrellas. Cuando Mono logró despertar a Mantis con la poción mágica del café hicieron una apuesta de quien ganaba la máxima cantidad de peluches, pero los encargados de los juegos que ya los conocían levantaban sus puestos y se iban a otros lugares a penas los veían llegar.

Shifu después de una larga charla con el sr. Ping le contó todas sus preocupaciones que le surgían y fue apaciguándolas, sobretodo el miedo de que el panda alejara a Tigresa de su lado… unas simples palabras lo calmaron "pero maestro Shifu, recuerde que Po y Tigresa viven con usted en el palacio de Jade". Como se había martillado la cabeza por ello para darse cuenta de esa gran verdad!. Esa noche también aprendió varias cosas sobre paternidad. Todo eran buenos augurios para todos…

Excepto para Zeng.

-oye pequeña rata emplumada... mas te vale soltarnos o te usaremos de papel higiénico...-repetitivas quejas se escuchaban de Lobos que todavía no conocían las nuevas órdenes de su nuevo líder. Zeng solo temblaba…

-oye gallito mira lo que tengo aquí- decía uno que había alcanzado su cuchillo y ya rompía las cuerdas que lo ataban.

"y no te separes de ellos en ningún momento" resonaba las ordenes de Shifu en su cabeza…

Maestro Shifu es usted un 胆小鬼 !

FIN…

* * *

><p><strong>AAAH! Estoy gritando de emoción… que les pareció? Está bien?, hay algo malo?. Ay! Los nervios me carcomen! Fui muy parlanchina?... faltó diálogo? Faltó romance o sobró de él?... fui extremadamente perversa al dar la impresión de que Po se quitaría la vida al igual que Romeo? XDXDXDXD jejejje... eso fue a propósito, supongo que reconocerán la escena del capitán Jack Sparrow arrancándole el corset a Elizabeth para que pudiera respirar... exacto... de ahí surgió la idea XDXD…<strong>

**Ay me siento tan feliz con esto… me siento hiper orgullosa, pero también algo triste de haber acabado... pero no duden de que regresaré! MUAJAJAJJAJA…**

**Jejej .. para los que quieren saber ****胆小鬼****significa cobarde XDXDXD…iba a poner una palabrota, pero luego pensé en que no iba a terminar el fic así XDXDXD…**

**Bueno, se que hay algunos detallitos que son pequeñísimos que no cuadran, o como ya notarán no describo las peleas por que no se me ocurre una sola palabra para describirla XD**

**Bueno, sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado este fic, y quisiera que me cuentes que te pareció… en lo principal… les gustó? , o en las cosas que debería mejorar para futuros fics que tengo en la cabeza. **

**Les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron (siento como si me estuviera ganando un premio Oscar XD) pero agradecerles de verdad por todos los ánimos y por el cariño que sentí… fue muy tierno! Repito... jamás pensé que escribiría tanto! XDXD…**

**Los últimos reviews que contesto :( …**

**.CranexViperAndPoxTigress: holis! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho esta historia y me alegra mucho que la hayas seguido ^^ .. jjiji.. hasta la próxima!**

**.Pumpkin Kuro: jijiji al final solo fue el beso de Mono… a que nadie se esperaba eso! XDXD jejjeje .. espero que te haya gustado el final y la historia en general XD… chaito!**

**.Alex: holis! Me alegra ver que mas personas que leen mi fic XD…lo de los nuevos capis, eso a veces pasa… seguro que ya lo resolviste hace tiempo jejej.. hasta pronto!**

**.FanKFPMasterTigress: ay gracias! Repito… me alegra mucho que mas personas leen la historia jejej.. espero que me digas que te pareció este último beso de Po y Tigresa XDXD jejje Tigresa llegó a tiempo para ser abrazada XDXD… Ay que bello es el amor! … saluditos!**

**.MasterTigress01:jijiji muchiimas gracias por todolo que me decis! ^^ espero que hayas disfrutado este último capi y jejej las incoherencias que decía Mono las saqué del filosoraptor XD soy fanática a los memes! Jjeje escucha esto que se me ocurrió ejem ejem….. y Song se fue acercando a un Po sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ella se había abierto al fin y él no respondía. Temió lo peor… -Po, mírame- le dijo colocando suavemente sus manos en su cabeza, obligando a mirarle- Lo siento Song, pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más-respondió firmemente Po apartando sus manos… muajajja en tu cara Song!...mmm ya me dio pena… aaahh! Con que se aleje de Po me basta XDXD… bueno bueno, se que me salgo de contexto XD en fin, algún dia Po y Tigresa terminaran juntos, y en ese momento lloraré en el cine y mis amigos me miraran raro XDXD… jjejejej te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido este fic, y que amargas son las despedidas, pero te aseguro que volveré con una nueva historia y estaré segura de que leerás XDXDD… bye bye!**

**.hoffman46: Holis amigo! Jijjiji.. a mis amigos les pareció fatal que no sepa cosas de rock ,pero bueno que se le va a hacer XDXDXD.. jeejejje te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido la historia.. espero que te haya gustado el final ^^ jiji… sayonara!**

**.Lord Anhell: jijiji gracias! Mmm no tengo idea de que signifique marimorena, pero sonó bonito XDXD jijiji.. agradezco que hayas seguido mi historia .. Good Bye!**

**.humberto300: jejej gracias! Obviamente en mi fic se reformó bastante la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Shakespeare seguro vendrá a buscarme esta noche XDXDD. Jejej pero bueno, no me gustó para nada naditas que tuviera un final triste su obra ..detesto los finales tristes XDXD… bueno, te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido mi historia .. adeus!**

**.Kriton6: aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww… (cuando dijiste "el fic mas romántico que he leído" dije eso XD, es verídico) jijiji y con respecto a la sugerencia jeje creo que adaptaré eso para más adelante, sinceramente adoro la idea de que Po y Tigresa tengan hijos^^ jeje.. bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final jijji… Auf wiedersehen!(es alemán XD)**

**.shadowcat07:jijiji gracias espero que te haya gustado el final y la historia en total XDXD.. Mono y Mantis simplemente... los mejores! XDXD, jijiji todos contra song XD... see you son!**

**.master tigresa: jejeje espero que no quieras ahorcarme por haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar XDXD jejej… pero gracias por seguir mi historia!^^ …me despido en sueco … farval!**

**.Master Po: aaaww… muchas gracias! ^^ espero que esta espera no se haya echo tan larga jeje.. y ay! Con respecto a la historia de Llink… ya me atrapó!… leí el fic y me muero por saber que pasará después!ya leí el capi numero 2 XDXD sinceramente se me estrujaron los intestinos de celos XDXD... creo que con Po descubrí que puedo llegar a ser peligrosamente celosa XDXD jeje, pero está muy buena la historia, me gustó mucho jijiji… bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este fic, sobretodo el final de Po y Tigresa XDXD… me despido en finlandés… kuulemiin!**

**.Gwevin234: jijiji si se dice machorra, al menos yo lo digo XD yo también soy así, no es que este todo el tiempo pendiente de mis uñas o mi cabello, pero tampoco soy descuidada, pero en la calle me gusta más caminar alegremente, saltar por todos lados que menear las caderas XDXD… y aaay! Como sabrás vi el capítulo donde aparece Song, me agarró un super ataque de celos!, sobretodo por que la muy…. ######### intentaba conquistarle gggrrrr.. que coraje! Tigresa ponte las pilas! XDXD… una vez mas te vuelvo a agradecer el lindo detalle que tuviste con migo... sinceramente… sos la mejor haciendo videos! Jijiji… espero que te haya gustado el final, jijji mientras yo viva y dentro de mis historias, Po no tocará los labios de otra chica que no sea Tigresa (olvidemos a Mono un momento XDXD)… muchísimas gracias por haber seguido toda mi historia amiga! Ay! Te extrañaré!.. pero volveré! Jjejeje. Tse tién! (es chino XD)**

**.LightResurrection: holis! Jijiji. PoxTigresa ****forever****! Jijji espero que te haya gustado el final (y que técnicamente no haya sido aburrido XD) gracias por seguir la historia!…me despido en árabe… eudoján!**

**.KFP TyP: holis! mas que mi fan, te considero mi amigo.. ejem cof cof… o amiga? XD aclárame esa duda porfis XDXD muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís y me encanta recibir correos que digan "review alert" después de un par de días de no recibir alguno XDXD.. me hizo sentir hiper feliz el resto del dia! Y me fascina contestar reviews ^^ me siento con más amigos en casa jijijiij… no es que sea una pequeña ratita metida en su agujero que no tenga vida social XDXD pero adoro hacerlo! Y jijji... veo que a muchos igual que a mi, detestó a Song por estar tan propasadita con Po XDXD. Como se atrevió! Ay que ganas me dan de gritar cada vez que me acuerdo ggrrrr y te agradezco mucho el dato del capi... cuando lo ví me quedé *W* que linda Tigresa abrazando su maternidad! jijiji ay! como me arrepiento de no haber puesto atención en mis clases de inglés XDXD pero pude entender algo. Que triste que son las despedidas, pero vuelvo a asegurar que volveré XDXD.. me despido en turco… elveda!**

**.Hector Ulises Brito: aaaw gracias!^^ jejej a veces suele pasar, una vez estaba en el colegio y había comido un pebete con un queso medio raro que me estrujó todo el estómago y cuando el chistoso de mi compañero se puso a contar chistes en clase … ejem ejem COF COF… bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final y toda la historia, XDXD esperaré tu review ansiosa ^^ jiji… me despido en hindi (no tengo idea de que lengua es esta XD)…Alvidá! P.D: a que chiste te refieres? Al japonés, o al de actos?(es que me entró curiosidad jejej)**

**.MizarW: aaaaaawwww! Me sentí muy alagada y feliz por tu comentario ^^ El mensaje se entiende perfecto. Ranma ½ uno de los mejores animes! Me alegro mucho de que hayas seguido mi historia!... Espero que puedas entender lo que dije. But, i am very happy for your review... lo dije bien? XDXD.. thank … good bye! **

**.Llink: ay! Si llega ese momento a mi me agarra un infarto de la felicidad jijji.. soy muy fanática de ellos dos (Po y Tigresa, obvio) XDXD jejej .. pero a Song le hago "hmpf" XD… O_O… Subtítulos? Donde donde? Porfis! Pásame la página (imagíname con los ojitos de un niño que te pide un chocolate XDXD) si me pasas esa página te estaré eternamente agradecida! Jijji y ya leí tu fic… repito… me tenés atrapada en la historia! XDXD y se me estrujan los intestinos de los celos jijji esta muy buena tu historia. jejej y me encantó Kung fu day care, mi capítulo favorito también!, además de Po malo XDXD.. casi se me llenan los ojitos de agua por el recuerdo de Tigresa y por como abraza parte de su maternidad ^^ jiji Estoy cursando en el C.B.C es un año aparte que tengo que cursar para entrar a la carrera de medicina, (en realidad es para todas las carreras de la universidad de buenos aires) pero como el año pasado me llevé una materia, este año lo repetí gggrrr.. mmm no se si me molesta más esto o mis celos hacia Song… creo que mis celos hacia Song XDXDXD… pero el año que viene a entro a la carrera seguro.. deséame suerte ^^.. me despido en mi idioma.. ahí nos olemos! XDXDXD…**

…**.espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.. si es así mil disculpas...**

**Hay un par de dudas que me surgieron… si alguien me las pudiera aclarar pliss! **

**1. Cuantos años tiene Tigresa?**

**2. La serie de Kung fu Panda… la segunda temporada. Donde se ubica cronológicamente.. Escuché que se ubica después de la segunda película... es cierto? O se ubica después de la primera al igual que la primera temporada?**

**3. Volveré MUAJAJAJAJAJJA… JA XD.. **

**Muchos saluditos a todos!... Natubis.**


End file.
